


A pact with the devil.

by Lumaking



Series: Yugioh arc v halloween story series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Contracts, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaking/pseuds/Lumaking
Summary: A Yugioh Arc V halloween story.A Highschool Girl named Gili is forced to participating into an occult demon rituals by her bullies. To say that everything goes wrong is an understatement, and Gili soon discovers that she accidentally ended up in a contract with the Demon lord's oldest son from the noble pride clan, named  Declan Akaba. Through him she is dragged into a huge conflict between the hunters, the humans and a terrible plot to overthrow the demon king himself. It doesn't help when Gili and Declan both ends up having feelings for each other throughout the whole process that might or might not destroy the different realms in the process. The story is about heartbreaks, chaos and sins as well as love. Don't miss it. Oc Gili x Declan.Would give out a shout out to my friend Jessica on wattpad. Without her I was not able to even write this story. Thank you so much.
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc, Akaba Reiji/Original Character(s), Kurosaki Shun/Yuto
Series: Yugioh arc v halloween story series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021489





	1. Prologue.

_Dear god and angels._

_I am sorry to disturb you this late in the night._

_To be honest I was not sure I should send up this prayer at all._

_I mean my life is fine. I can't really complain._

_But still, I am... a bit lonely._

_Dear god, I been a good girl. I can wish something, selfishly, right?_

_I wish for a friend. A friend I can hang out with._

_A friend who will protect me and never leave me._

_But then again maybe I am asking too much?_

_I am sorry. I am sorry to take your time._

_Sighed Gili._

Gili sighed deeply as she looked at the note in her diary, before she ripped out the page and curled the paper into a paper ball. What was she thinking? She couldn’t wish for that. It would be selfish. Instead she should be grateful. Grateful that she was living in this house her parents left her before the dead. Even though it was run down with holes in the roof. She should be grateful she was allowed to go to high school, even though she almost had no money to live for. Her father had been gambling their finances away before he died and left her to collect the debt. Still, she should be grateful having all this and food on the table every single day, since she was working as cleaner at Bootless pub. Sure, it was shady as hell, but she was paying off her father’s debt there. She even had managed a cheap mobile phone. She couldn’t ask god for more. What the hell was wrong with her? With great effort she tossed the paper in her wastebasket, before she laid down on her desk. The place she was writing at a moment ago. Her head hitting the wooden surface with a big sigh.

A buzz could be heard from her phone at the table and Gili sighed deeply as she read the latest text that came in. It made her flinch when she found out who it was.

Regina: Hope you are ready for tomorrow you coward. You promised to help us out.

Gili sighed deeply as she began slowly texting back. Regina Garnet was the most popular girl at the school and were into the occult in some way. Along with her two crones Tohma Blake and Kenta Laban they were a team to reckon with. Especially, since Regina had decided to include Gili into this. Whether she wanted to or not. She was after all also known as a notorious bully and had set her sight on Gili.

Gili: I will come.

Regina: I seriously doubt it. You are nothing more than a big chicken. No matter, whether you show or not, Tohma and Kenta will just get you. See you at school tomorrow. at 7 at night. Be there or else.

Gili let out a sigh as she placed her head on the table again. Her eyes wandered to the note in the waste bucket. She was grateful. Extremely grateful. But then again, she was lonely and deep down she still wished for a friend to share her troubles with. 


	2. The ritual.

Barely any sun light remained as the clocktower from the church located in paradise city ran it’s 7 hours from its bells. Even from afar Gili could hear them as she entered the now empty high school of paradise city. A swift autumn breeze was blowing all around her and made the blue haired girl shutter rather scared. It didn’t help that this was on Halloween eve, the day spirit and supernatural entity entered the human realm more frequently. She read up on its history. Especially, since it was a day like this Regina wanted to try out her luck with the occult and thereby dragging her along with her. Just as she always would. Gili sighed deeply. All she had wanted from this girl was becoming friends. Her attentions were just to hang out with them in order to soften her. Not being tormented endlessly, because they found her hair color and kind nature weird. Or something around the lines. Gili had never had the courage to ask or even tell them off. She was a coward after all. Just like Regina told her.

“Ah so you did show” he could hear the mocking tone of her tormentor say, as she found the red-haired girl at the school’s main entrance. She was sending her an evil smirk now “I was about to send Tohma out looking for you”. 

Gili shuttered at the thought. The short black haired Tohma. He out of both boys here were the most vicious, while Kenta was sort of okay hanging out with on his own. The short blond-haired boy was just crushing big time on Regina. They both were.

“Please, can’t we do this another time” Gili shuttered as she looked scared up at well everything. Here in the darkness, everything did frighten her a lot.

“You are such a wuss Gili” Regina sneered as she walked over and pulled her forward by her hair of all things. It hurt like crazy. “Besides, we might never get a chance like this ever again. On Halloween eve is where it is easiest to summon a familiar. You do want me to succeed don’t you Gili?”.

“Of… of course I do” Gili uttered out. More because if Regina didn’t succeed, she would take her frustrations out on her. “It is just… demonology is very dangerous. Something might happen…”. Regina sneered as she pulled in her hair again.

“Are you saying I am not up for the task Gili?” Regina sneered. She let her go only to push her to the ground seconds later “Who is the demon expert out of us two? Certainly not you Gili! I know it takes a lot of time to prepare a ritual like this. Why do you think we arrived here before midnight? To get all the preparations ready. If anything, bad happens we will high tail it out of there or sacrifice You in the process. Have I made myself clear?!”.

Gili nodded quickly. All so Regina’s focus was not on her any longer, and they soon entered the school. Gili turned his gaze to the blue sky, hoping, praying that she would see it soon again, without being dead.

To say that Gili was surprised over how prepared Regina was, was an understatement. She had pulled several items, that being all from books to weapons really, out of the bags they had with them. Gili even saw Tohma pull out a dead animal who Gili figured was a half rotten wolf as sacrificial offering to this familiar. They even chosen their locations to be one of the old classrooms, where they had tables and hinder nesses in anything would go wrong. Not that it made Gili more relieved. Quite the opposite in fact. There was no say in that Regina was prepared to summon a demon familiar to their ritual, but who said it was a familiar that would appear. Demons were tricky. Gili did do her homework on that ever since she knew Regina wanted to do this at Halloween eve. She knew about the dangers and that one misstep could lead to them to their soon to be dead. Demons were after all not considered kind and caring as angels or god were. Not that Gili knew of that. She just believed in god and angels more than demons. She pulled at her cross underneath her shirt. One of the few items given by her mother before she died, and one of the reasons she believed her mother was in heaven.

“Okay clear out the room” Regina ordered firmly, making Kenta and Gili pull out the chair and tables to create the space for the ritual.

Gili noticed Tohma were already cutting a circle in the floor, as he intended to create a hexagram in the middle of room. Candlesticks were placed on the few tables in the room, lit up by Gili herself, while Regina was looking through the endless books they were having for the perfect spell. Kenta even placed the dead wolf at the center of the star symbol, Tohma had craved and he was now creating wards, to protect them from the creature they were about to summon. They were doing a good job, but Gili still felt it was not enough. She had this nagging feeling that if they went through with this, some major and maybe even deadly consequences may await them.

“Shouldn’t… shouldn’t the wards be… more powerful?” Gili then questioned slowly and winched slightly at the glaring look Regina sent her.

“What?! Why should we do that?!” she demanded and snort coldly “We are just summoning a little familiar. Not Satan himself. Get real”.

“I… I know that. But just as a precaution. In case something goes wrong…” Gili muttered out in a scared tone, which only made Regina hiss.

“Just shut up will you!” Regina sneered “And let’s get to work!”. Gili nodded slightly and kept herself in the background as Regina finally began the ritual.

To say that everything went wrong was an understatement. Everything went as planned at first though. Regina resigned the enchantment and Gili was sure she heard thunder roaring in the sky outside. Wind even blew even though they were inside. However, Regina never even finished the enchantment when a powerful force crashed into the symbol with a loud BOOM. Nothing, not even the school got damaged in the process, but at the same time it felt like an earthquake had just hit the place. That was how forceful this entity was. Gili and the crew got send flying back into the wall by the sheer force of power that emitted and Gili’s nagging feeling came to life as soon as she looked into the hexagram. Because in front of them was clearly not a familiar or any demon sized animal. No in front of them was a teenage boy, properly around the same age as Gili which was 16. His grey short hair stood out like crazy. Dressed in a blue pullover and maybe gray pants. It was difficult seeing since long black boots covered his legs all the way past his knee cap. A long red scarf wrapped around his neck and hang loosely down his chest, almost hitting the floor beneath him, while a green long cape was wrapped around his shoulders. What got Gili’s interest the most was the glowing crest mark clicked on his green cape. An eye placed by a diamond shaped rhombus surrounded an 8-sided star in blue and dark colors. It made Gili shiver uncontrollable. In front of her one of Regina’s books where lying, showing of a page with exactly that mark. This was a family crest for a demon lord of the pride clan. They had summoned a demon noble. A stoic look followed as the demon boy turned his gaze around to view his surroundings.

“Who summoned me?” he then questioned in a cold but firm voice.

“I… I did” Regina stuttered out. She was as scared as Gili felt and clearly taken back that they had summoned a real demon. The boy’s gaze fell on her and Gili could feel purple irises glare them all down now.

“Hmm I see, and what is it you want from me?” he asked as his face twisted into a diabolic smile “Not that it matters. I don’t do deals with newbies. You offended my pride by summoning me. Prepare to die!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. The first of its kind. I feel proud of myself that I kept my update schedule up until now. A chapter a day. Or so I hope. Hope you liked this chapter though. Regina and her minions clearly messed up. Summoning a noble from the pride clan of all people. They get offended easily. They are the pride clan after all, and I am sure he is not happy about being summoned by school children lol. In the next chapter we actually get a glimpse into the demon’s life before the summoning. Not to feel sympathy for him, never, he is going on a killing spree soon, but some other arc v characters might show. Hope that sounds interesting.


	3. The demons.

“The meeting is adjourned, for now” the demon king spoke as he rose to his feet and left the meet hall with quick steps, leaving the other demon nobles to do whatever they feel like.

Declan Akaba from the pride clan groaned as he moved his stiff shoulders and got up as well. Many nobles were clearing the hall, and no one barely noticed him leaving. Declan really hated the meeting. Especially, since his dad apparently always something else to do and send Declan in his place. It was not the first time and it annoyed the prideful demon a lot.

“Man, it was boring” another demon said as he joined Declan seconds later as they both left the demon king’s castle. “Was it just me or was the demon king down for some reason? Never seen him like this”.

Declan lifted an eyebrow at the short black-haired male who now walked beside him. He was dressed in a black turtleneck top with sleeveless gray and denim jacket. Black jeans and shoes completed the look and made him look badass. That was at least the boy’s statement. His close friend Sorano Connors and demon noble himself to the wrath clan. Piss him off and you were surely not going to survive for long. Declan shrugged. He didn’t want to comment on that.

“I heard rumor his oldest son messed up again” Sorano then mused thoughtfully “But that is only rumors of course. What do you think?”.

“I think we shouldn’t meddle in the king’s affairs unless you want a painful death” Declan replied slowly and sighed “He gives me the creeps”.

“Who doesn’t when he is present?” Sorano replied with a chuckle.

Then his face into pure seriousness “But still we are allowed to think for ourselves you know. To be honest I am surprised to see you to the meetings once again Declan. I thought you hated being here”.

“I do” Declan replied and snort “But father has other plans. His disrespect towards the king worries me a great deal. Especially, with the rumors of a rebellion. Have you heard anything from your contacts?”.

“Nope but Herk is looking into it as we speak” Sorano replied and hummed.

He was clearly about to say something else when another voice suddenly was shouting their names. Surprised, the two demon nobles turned around and were soon face to face with the demon king’s youngest son. Dressed in an orange t-shirt and green pants as well as magenta shoes, Declan could take him for a normal demon child if it hadn’t been for the black small cape that went down to the middle of his back. It was carrying the demon’s king’s signature crest. The symbol of a dragon.

“You sure run fast” Yuya replied and huffed dramatically.

All which made Declan roll his eyes at him. If Yuya wanted to, he could have cornered them in a second. Even in human form. His demon form was known as one of the fastest demon forms there were, besides his brothers and father.

“What do you want my prince?” Sorano asked, making Yuya pout annoyed.

“Yuya! Call me Yuya. You do know I hate being referred as prince” He snort back.

“But you are the prince” Sorano teased and chuckled at his annoyed face expression.

“What do you want Yuya?” Declan quickly interrupted before a fight, even a verbal fight, erupted between them.

Yuya lit instantly up by hearing his name as his heterochromia eyes were shining red and green. You didn’t need much to please this boy, who for some reason had taken a shine to Declan, and decided he was his friend.

“Oh yeah right. I was wondering, Declan why didn’t you accept my father’s offer in joining the inner circle of the court?” Yuya then asked. “It is a great honor. Few even got invited. Father must really like you”.

“No, he cares for you Yuya. There is a difference” Declan bit him off “Or are you here to tell me that you didn’t have a finger in play?”.

“Hu? I didn’t ask him, I promise” Yuya replied and waved defensively with his hands in front of him “Someone else must have tipped him off, maybe my brother Yuto before he went missing, or maybe he is truly impressed with your skills Declan…”.

Declan hummed at that as he took it into account. To be honest he had a feeling Yuya was not the one tipping him off. It was truly a great honor since the demon king barely considered, but even so, Declan couldn’t accept it. That was the seat his father was counting on, and if there was one thing Declan didn’t want, it was being his dad’s pawn. As for Yuto, the king's second oldest son, missing, it was well known throughout the kingdom. Some even says that there is handsome reward if you find him alive, but that was only rumors.

“Found you!” a new voice then suddenly shouted as a warrior jumped down in-between all of them. His blue eyes were glaring down Yuya now “This time you won’t get away. Prepare yourself Yuya!”.

“Ah Iggy give it a rest!” Yuya complained loudly “I don’t wanna battle you today”.

“Ha, like I give you a choice Yuya!” Iggy hissed as energy rose around him and made his purple locks sway in the created wind “You humiliated me for the last time Yuya. No one beats me in battle. No one!”.

“It was a training match. It was pure luck I won last time” Yuya tried defending.

“Ha luck has nothing to do with it. You are the son of the dragon king and clearly have a huge advantage in training and power. I want that too. That power!” Iggy hissed “Now battle me so I can take everything from you!”.

He was holding up his bare hands like he was ready to strike, but Yuya wouldn’t let him. He took some steps backwards before running almost at the speed of light.

“Only if you catch me!” Yuya’s voice echoed around them before he disappeared from sight. Declan and Sorano both sweat dropped as Iggy let out a pure enraged scream before he ran or tried running after him.

“Why does the envy clan always be this melodramatic?” Declan then questioned.

“Beats me. They have that thing with jealousy you know. It drives them to become better” Sorano said and shrugged “And Iggy clearly set his sight on the youngest prince. Should we give him a hand? Yuya owing us could be quite beneficial”.

“He already owes me plenty. Besides how else can this kid get stronger if we bail him out all the time” Declan replied and snort “We are demons. Not pathetic angels…”.

“Good point” Sorano said and shrugged “That and I have no intentions on getting the envy clan on my back like Yuya…”. He would clearly have said something more had it not been for the weird sensation that run through both of them, and a diabolic grin appeared on Sorano’s face.

“Yes! A summoning. Someone is stupid enough to try a ritual. I was getting bored”.

“Yes, and this one is mine!” Declan stared coldly “I am hungry…”. Then he disappeared, leaving a cursing Sorano behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: And the next chapter is done. I am on a roll here. Sure, was not as long and excited as the last I believe, but it has its importance. I am sure you have guessed the Demon king’s identity by now. Besides the king there is 7 noble families. Each created from each of the deadly sins and it is part of their upbringing. Interesting right?! The hierarchy here is interesting if you ask me and I will elaborate on it later into the story. Hope you liked it so far. The next chapter I am sure you know what will happen lol.


	4. The contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Just a quick warning. This chapter is a bit violent and a tiny bit gore. It is a demon story. Also, a bit longer than usual. Hope that still interests you though.

Gili has never felt so frightened in her entire life. She was sure of that. Nothing could come close to the fear she was feeling right now, staring inside the hexagram and on the demon boy in there. It didn’t help that he had just declared their own deaths seconds earlier. If a demon threat was real, Gili was sure it was this boy. He was really going to kill them all.

“Kill us?” Regina managed to muster out and were suddenly stuttering with confidence “No chance. You are still captured by our wards mister. So, if you want to get free, I suggest you do as we tell you and make a bargain with us. Or else…”.

“Or else what?” the boy questioned and snort “You don’t have the skills to even tie me down, let alone defeat me”. Gili could see how Regina were clenching her fists in an angry matter. She clearly didn’t like the insult she was given.

“How dare you Demon! You are the one trapped not me!” She then yelled back in an angry matter “I have you know; I pride myself in my abilities…”.

“Yeah don’t insult Regina!” Tohma and Kenta shouted in support. Gili just flinched even more. Making him angry was clearly not the right way to go. The boy didn’t even seem faced as he licked his lip in an almost hungry matter.

“Hmm I guess you will be worth my while after all” the boy then said as he attacked with a fierce fist at the wards and its barrier “Hold on to that pride of yours my dear, so I can rip it from your dead corpse when I kill you all”.

That was the last words spoken before hell was literally loose. The boy didn’t need much effort before fire rose around him and burned away the wards and barrier. All in one go. His appearance even changed into what Gili would see as an armored warrior. His body got literally wrapped in dark black and red colored armor. Even his face got covered by this strange armor mask.

(Here is more or less what he looks like without sword and shield) 

Regina’s frightful scream were the first reaction here. Gili was frozen in panic and all she managed was to take some few steps backwards before the demon struck. Regina, Kenta and Tohma had apparently more adrenaline in them since they began running and this demon attacked them with a ferocity like none other. With one attack from his right hand, Regina was pierced through her stomach, letting out a groaned piercing scream before the light left her eyes and she hit the ground, dead. The shock that ran through Gili at this display was like none other, but surprisingly she managed on shaky legs to actually walk over to her former bully and stare at her remains and the blood that covered the floor red.

“Regina…” Gili gulped in a harsh cry as she fell down to her knees in pure distress. Not caring that Regina’s blood soaked her hands and clothes now. “She didn’t deserve that…”.

Screams followed once again as the demon this time were facing Kenta, grabbing around his head and… soon wasn’t there any longer. Gili shuttered again and covered her ears at the horrors unfolding.

 _“Gili! Gili! Listen to me, Guess his name. You can reverse this if you do. Just guess his name!”_ a girls voice suddenly ran through her head.

“Hu?” Gili uttered rather confused and looked around to see who was talking.

_“Just write something. Hurry before he kills you too”._

Gili was not sure what was going on here, but she knew enough demonology to know that saying or write a demon’s true name gave you power and control beyond belief against the said demon. It was like taking the essence. Their lifeforce. Problem was Gili had no clue on what this demon’s true name was. All she knew was he was a pride noble of some kind. Blood dripped from Gili’s hands as she placed them in the ground before her as she began writing whatever came to mind.

“The last one!” a voice said above her now, and Gili froze slightly as she lifted her head, looking up at this armored demon.

His purple eyes glowed to the mask as he lifted his hand to strike. Gili let out a terrified scream as a hand struck through her chest, ripping through the chain holding her cross, as it fell to the ground with a loud bump. A scream of pure rage ran through the room now and an unusual display happened before her. Gili would properly never explain this to any humans at all. the agonizing pain she had felt a minute ago had disappeared all of the sudden, and soon she found herself healed from any injury. Letters written in pure blood rose in the air and rearranged themselves and were soon spelling the words ‘D/D/D’ in front of her. The scream she had heard earlier were apparently coming from the demon himself, as he was fighting with great effort against chains, who had popped up from the ground all of the sudden. As Gili looked closer it actually came from the hexagram drawn in the middle of the room. Its chains were wrapping themselves around the fighting demon and tried pulling him into the hexagram once again.

“No! Let me go! This is not happening!” the demon boy yelled as he surprisingly were changing to different demon forms in order to escape this ordeal. However, no matter what he did, or form he took, he was still pulled into the hexagram and soon chained to the floor.

“No!” the demon screamed in pure agony as he reversed back to being a boy again.

He was caught, maybe even bound, and this time he was not leaving the hexagram any times soon. The glare he was sending Gili was sending shivers down her spine.

“You! You did this! You chained me!” the demon boy hissed “But you are just a newbie! How the hell did you get my true name you little…!”. Whatever he was about to say got quelled by a chain that for a slight minute wrapped around his throat.

“Ahr… I got it! I got it! She is my contractor! Let me go you vile being!” the boy hissed and were apparently glaring at something else.

Gili was not sure what though. The chains wrapping around the demon began slowly to disappear into the floor, leaving the boy to glare at the floor, before he stretched his body. Pained groans could be heard from him though.

“I hate them. Those things with their flappy wings!” the boy cursed underneath his breath before he turned his attention to Gili. “So? Are you just gonna sit there Contractor girl? Let’s make the deal already, so I can go home and forget this never happened. Tell me your contract already!”.

Those demands however only made Gili flinch even more and she hit behind the nearest table. Her eyes never left the boy though. She was too curious. The whole events that had happened here? Did she, did she just chain a demon? She couldn’t fandom it. The boy growled as he scratched his hair rather sheepishly. He let out a sigh, before stripping himself of his cape and boots. Now he was dressed more casually with white shoes and thereby didn’t look as threatening. Or Gili guessed that was his intentions.

“Okay let’s start over. My name is Declan Akaba, a demon noble from the pride clan. It is my preferable name out of many and does not chain me to the floor…” Gili could then hear him introduce himself as. After some moments of him cursing over ‘how the hell she could steal his true name’, he continued “What’s your name?”.

“Gili…”Gili then slowly mused as she walked forward, now less scared since they introduced each other “Highschool student, first year…”.

“Gili hu?” the boy Declan mused, as if he had to taste the name on his lips first “Is that the name you want me to refer you as, or do you prefer a more honorable title like Master or Mistress?”.

Gili shook her head wildly. She couldn’t possibly ask him to call her something like that. It was embarrassing.

“Hmm I see. Gili it is” Declan mused slowly as his eyes glowed a little and Gili felt a weird sensation run through her for a second “Highschool student at Paradise City in the human realm. Lives alone, both parents’ dead and forced into an occult ritual by these idiots. Makes sense why one of Those would rescue her. Blast them and their celestial contract”. Gili’s eyes widened in horror as she realized the demon were more or less reading her mind.

“So, what did you wish for? Tell me so we can get this deal over with” Declan continued and in a cold tone “This is very humiliating”.

“Wish?” Gili questioned rather confused.

“Yeah! The wish you made when you wrote my name Different Dimension Demon in blood just now” Declan demanded “What was your wish?”. Gili looked puzzled at him. She had no clue what he was talking about.

“Aw!” Declan then suddenly sneered as a scroll got tossed in his head.

His gaze once again looking up at something invisible over his head. Made on almost golden parchment paper, Gili could see ancient letters written all over as Declan opened it and were soon cursing all over again.

“A friend?! I am an almighty demonic beings that can grant almost any desire!” Declan then sneered and flames were soon in his hands, as he tried to extinguish with his powers. Nothing happened and Declan let out a frustrated scream as he tossed the contract away, hitting the barrier “I am an almighty demon, first and only born heir to the pride clan, and then, then I am bound to a newbie for the rest of her life time!”.

Gili looked shocked at him as the demon boy tossed a tantrum like no other. Then she remembered what he had just said, and her eyes widened in awe. _A friend? He is supposed to be my friend? But I…_ Gili shook her head in bewilderment. _That was what I wrote on my note last night, but… that’s was absurd._ Or was it? If Gili recalled her note, she had wished for a friend. A friend to hang out with. A friend that would never leave her and always protect her. Had god or the angels fulfilled that by giving her Declan or?

“Hey, Hey you Gili. Let’s make a different deal you and I” Declan then suddenly said with an almost pleasing tone “You let me out of here, I promise I won’t even kill you when I am released. I even revive your teammates. Or anything you desire. Just as long as you release me from this stupid contract. How does that sound?”.

The desperation was clear in the demon’s voice as he looked at her with almost begging eyes and for once Gili couldn’t keep herself from laughing, as she ran through the wards and broke the barrier in the process. Her arms wrapped around the demon boy as she hugged him. A hissing growl could be heard from Declan, but Gili didn’t really care. She was finally not alone any longer and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Naw. Such a sweet but double-edged end to this. Gili got her wish while Declan sadly got the short straw. So sorry or not. He did kill three people so, yeah. At least he did not get his way with Gili. Lol. In the next chapter they um go to school together. Not to point out how disastrous that is. Hope you liked it though. Please comment on what you think so far.


	5. The first day.

“I look ridiculous!” Declan sneered annoyed as he were staring in the mirror in front of him.

He was currently wearing a pair of white pants and undershirt and were currently barefooted. His grey hair was messed up a lot since his contractor had tried brushing it earlier. This was the result. All which made Declan grimace as he glared back at his image. Of all the colors his contractor had to use it had to be white. White was an angel color! Something he had pointed out a lot, but of course this Gili didn’t care about his complains and expressing himself otherwise only earned him chained to the floor in painful matter. That was something he looked less forward to than spending time with this weird girl. And weird she was. Declan had been contracted to all sorts of contracts throughout his lifetime. That was inevitable being a demon and all. Although being a noble also prevented that for long too. Usually the contractor was to weak and Declan could easily kill them, or their contract was a short errand, like killing someone. Short by annoying, nonetheless. That and humans lost the ability to even do demon rituals these days. He hadn’t been summoned for a couple of centuries and that was fine by him. However, then this girl comes around, being a completely newbie, and binds him with the most powerful contracts he ever seen. Not just binding one of his demon forms, but all of them. What was even worse he had to protect her from any danger and Be her friend, until the day She died. How fair was that?! She was a human teen for damn sake. They don’t just knell over by old age anytime soon. 100 or less years bond to this girl. It was literally his own hell here.

“I found some more clothes” he could hear Gili say as she entered the room, who Declan clearly could see as her bedroom. In her hands she was carrying a piece of cloth and a pair of white shoes. Declan growled annoyed inside.

“I don’t understand why I have to go with you to this human school” He uttered in his distress glaring at the girl “I do not need to be present to protect you…”.

“I know that, but…” His human said and blushed slightly for unknown reasons.

That until he noticed what she was staring at. Dressed in only an undershirt, his neck, bit of his chest and arms were visible, showing his muscled body. Declan rolled his eyes. It was not the first time a human, no matter gender, found him attractive.

“Bow down please, so I can get this on you” Gili then said forcing Declan to his knees without warning finding his human less than a meter away from him while trying to get a dark blue sweater over his head.

 _“Or not”_ Declan mused to himself _“She was just embarrassed giving me an order”._ Not to say that this moment wasn’t weird enough as it is.

“…But how do we explain anything if I get attacked and you just appear out of the blue. Just like that” Gili replied as she got his head through the right hole in the sweater, making them both stare into each other’s eyes. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

“Besides School can be fun. You even learn a lot…”.

“Yeah I am sure I learn a lot in your human school” Declan snort sarcastically and turned his head away. His left arm went into its sleeve “We have demon schools too and I graduated being the best in my class. I have no need to enter yours with you. I will be in the shadows. No one will see me…”.

“But I want you there. So just… Just shut up!” Gili uttered in pure distress and Declan could feel the chains wrap around his throat, forcing him to stay silent. That didn’t stop him from coughing like crazy though.

“Ah no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Gili uttered as he could feel her try to pull the chains off him. It only made it worse. Declan made a sign for her to speak. To state an order. That was the only way she would get them off him,

“Oh, eh right. Declan you are allowed to speak” she then said, and Declan could finally breathe. He was gasping for air for a sec before he glared at Gili.

“I have to spend a human lifetime with you!” he sneered “Learn the difference between an order or a request already!”.

Gili looked at him with guilty eyes before she helped him in the rest of the sweater. It was actually comfortable unlike the white shoes and pants. He could hear Gili hum as she looked at his appearance.

“There is missing something” she mused, but then lit up, as she ran over to the night table at her bed and opened its only drawer. Soon she was holding red framed spectacles, which made Declan eyebrows at that.

“Glasses really? They might not even fit me” He then questioned and flicked with his wrist, holding a copy of the red glasses in his hand. He places them on his face “Besides if this is your way of a cover, you can try all you want. No matter how geeky you make me, I will still attract people. It is part of a demon’s charms”.

“Well I can at least try” Gili countered and wrapped a long red scarf around his neck. Something he let her do, because unlike everything else, Red was a demon color. His favorite color. He could hear Gili hum beside him now.

“Yep you look fine. Cute even” she commented which made Declan roll his eyes again. Being called cute by a girl was not something he want to hear.

“Are you sure I can’t please you in another way?” he then almost begged as Gili dragged away with him. He hated interacting with anyone who was not from his clan really. That included humans. “You are a teenage girl. You must have needs and I have a reputation of being very satisfying in bed…”.

That earned him a completely red and embarrassed, maybe even flustered Gili for at least some minutes, before she composed herself, turned around and were glaring at him with intense blue eyes.

“What?! No! And you dare talk like that ever again. That is an order!” she sneered angrily before dragging him with her “Now come on. We will be late”. Declan tsked annoyed inside. It had been worth a shot.

Time skip.

“We welcome you Declan Akaba to our school. With your outstanding marks and good name, we are sure to have an excellent student here” the chancellor greeted with a smile as he congratulated him with a handshake.

Declan just snort inside as he ate the prideful residue coming from the chancellor. It tasted gross since it wasn’t coming from his contractor, a side effect of being contracted, but it was better than nothing since he had a hunch Gili wouldn’t or couldn’t gain any prideful feelings for him to eat. Her self-esteem was too low. One of the reason he had actually tried to make an effort at entering this school. Altering the chancellor’s and the teacher’s memories had been an easy task really, but that was of course not something he would ever tell his human. His attempts were all to make her proud of him if anything, but all she had been since they entered this school, was feeling anxious. She was funny enough sending quick glances at the empty hallway outside the chancellor’s office, like she was expecting something jumping out on her any moment now. He wondered what all of that was about.

“The pleasure is all mine” Declan mused as he squeezed his hand a little before letting go “But since I just arrived, I am sure you understand my request in seeing the premises and be familiar with this city first. I will therefore attend class tomorrow”.

“Oh yes by all means, but are you sure your tour guide should be miss Sakaki? She has a bad reputation. I am…” Began the chancellor, but Declan cut him off.

“Yes, I am sure. We have been friends for years…”.

Declan almost spat out the word friend in the chancellor’s face. They were clearly not friends, but his contractor wanted that stated to the whole school for some reason, and he had to comply. That or chained to the floor after all. Only good thing was that they were only visible for Gili and demons. Maybe trained humans, but none were present here at the moment, that was for sure. He turned around and left the office, with Gili trailing behind him. She still looked anxious which Declan did find weird, since she was looking so forward to this in the morning. That however, got cleared as soon as they entered the school’s courtyard. Declan had barely taken in his surroundings. After all he was a demon noble and his charm already created quite the crowd of people. He was trying to ignore almost anyone who were looking at him and Gili. The voice that now spoke however, got his attention right away.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Gili. The little coward. You have some nerve showing your ugly face here after you bailed on us last night”.

Declan lifted eyebrows at the redhaired girl and her crew that was now standing in front of them. It was the three idiots who had tried summoning him last night. If he remembered Gili had called them by the names Kenta, Regina, and Tohma. It had been the three students he had killed last night and revived by the order of his contractor. Of course, their memories of the events last night were also altered and that was properly the reason they were causing trouble once again.

“I… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Gili apologized quickly and hid behind Declan like he was a shield between them and her. That didn’t go unnoticed by Regina.

“Who is your friend? Your bodyguard? Not that its matters” she snorts out. Then her attitude as she was clearly flirting now. “Hey Hunk, what about you ditch the tweep behind you and hang out with us instead. I guarantee it will be worth your while”.

Declan rolled his eyes inside at the display. Not the first time anyone attempted a date or any of that sort of activity with him, and surely not the last.

“No thanks!” he replied, grabbed around Gili’s hand, and began leaving.

Gili already told him not to fight or kill any on the school, and he wouldn’t. Those three were not worth his time at all. Not that they weren’t persistent. Regina and her two minions began surrounding them, with an almost wicket face expression.

“Oh Hunk. I don’t think you understand, we insist” Regina then said, which only made his contractor shutter behind him, and at the same time annoy Declan.

“And I say, Move It!” Declan hissed as he changed his form to his second Demon form out of four.

His wind form, he named gust king form. He was clad in an almost silvery green clad armor with a bit highlight of blue and red. Green shiny wings were at his back, as he radiated wind from his right hand, and send all three of them flying, and were soon hitting some trees and bushes some meters away.

(here is what he looks like, but without weapons)

“Declan…” Gili shuttered behind him fearfully “You can’t…”.

“Don’t worry. When it comes to my demon appearance humans tend to deny the supernatural” he replied before returning back to his human form “Besides, I already altered their memories of the situation. They will not bother us ever again”. Then he began leaving the premises with a stunned Gili tagging along.

What he didn’t know however, was that there was someone who were in fact watching them from afar, and who had all their memories of the situation intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter for today. Can’t really say Declan fits in right now or are happy about his current situation lol. That is too bad. Did love the fluffy moment at the start of it though. But what do you readers think? Is Declan hot as human? Curious to hear your reply. In the next chapter we get a bit more on the demon world and how they intertwine with the human world. Declan of course always creates trouble wherever he goes. Lol. Hope that sounds interesting.


	6. The debt.

**Light were all around her. above her, under her. It was literally all around her and Gili was staring in awe at the phenomenon in front of her. It was extremely pretty. What Gili found most weird was that this light wasn’t blinding her or hurting her in any way, like the sun could if you had been staring at it for long. No, this light was warm and comforting. Like an embrace of a mother holding their newfound child with all the love and warmed they could give. It made her lean into it. How long had it been since someone had hold her like this? She remembered her own mother and how much love she had given her, despite the circumstances of her father. Sometimes they didn’t have enough food to feed themselves, but her mother always made sure Gili was. Always regardless what. That was one of the reasons Gili was sure her mother was in heaven and waiting for her when her time was up. Gili still remembered the dreadful night her mother died. Her father had already left at that time, being gambler and all that. However, his actions later still haunted this family. She still remembered one of her father’s creditors showing up, telling them that her father was dead, but still owed a ton of money. As compensation they killed her mother in cold blood. The one he owed money apparently lost its patience and… Gili shuttered by the thought.**

**_“It will be okay Gili”_ a voice suddenly said, and a woman dressed in white, with the most beautiful wings appeared in front of her. She was sending her a big smile.**

**“Who… who are you?” Gili questioned slowly “Are… are you an angel?”.**

**_“Yes and for the moment I am your guardian too”_ the angel replied and smiled _“We finally meet”._ Her arms wrapped around Gili, in a very caring matter.**

**“Guardian angel? But why haven’t you showed yourself to me earlier” Gili questioned.**

**_“You wouldn’t let me Gili”_ The angel replied _“You believed that you couldn’t. You believed you didn’t earn it, but anyone, even you can ask for a better life. With Declan Akaba on your side, things will change”._**

**“Yes, but I… he is a demon…” Gili began and looked down in the ground “I am forcing him to stay, because I am selfish. Because I am lonely…”.**

**_“You are allowed to wish Gili. Everyone is. You didn’t deserve to die at the ritual”_ The angel replied and sighed _“I intervened, and almost broke the celestic rules. Only your wish prevented me from becoming a fallen”._**

**“Fallen?” Gili questioned rather puzzled “What is that?”.**

**_“Gili, listen to me. I do not have much time”_ The angel replied and looked over at the shoulder _“With Declan on your side, things will change, as I said before, but even greater hardships will await you because of it. I will not be there to help you again”._**

**“Wait? Where are you going? Has something happened?” Gili questioned worriedly.**

**_“Just believe sweet Gili and always follow your heart. That is all I ask you”_ The angel said as it began disappearing in front of her.**

**“No wait, I have so many more questions!” Gili uttered, before…**

Before she found herself in her bed at her house in her own bedroom. Gili looked frantically around for the angel, but soon realized this must have been a dream. It had been so vivid though. She shook her head a little in order for her to focus.

“What’s with you?” she could hear from the other side of the bed.

At the floor, on a futon mattress was Declan lying and were currently looking up at her. Her bed was big enough for both of them, but her trust in Declan not trying anything, being demon and all, was not present at all. Not after he had tried pleasing her in bed last day.

“Just… just a weird dream” Gili muttered slowly.

“Aha” Declan replied and shrugged like he really didn’t care. He looked up in the celling “Do you know you have a hole in your celling?”.

“Yes. It is no biggie. Let’s just have breakfast”.

Time skip.

“Open up! Open up I tell yer!”. Gili ran through the house as quick as she could, before opening the door, smiling a fake smile to the man who was standing on the other side. A male, young adult with green hair was standing in the doorway.

“Finally!” he sneered without any regards to her, before he forced himself inside, closing the door behind him “I am here to collect this month’s payment”.

“Oh, right Yamaba sir!” she uttered as she ran through the house to her secret safe and pulled out a little bag filled with coins, before returning to the very impatient man.

“Here sir, the payment this month”. The man snort as he grabbed the bag shaking it slightly. He even took up a coin and bit it. All to see if it was real.

“Bah, that is all you got?!” he then hissed and dropped the bag with a loud bump “Last month you payed double of this amount. Where is the rest of this?!”.

“I am sorry, I… I didn’t earn as much” Gili tried defending. Not that she could tell that Regina and her crew before all this happened with Declan, had demanded that Gili had to pay for all their drinks at the local pub. 

“Ha! I know a liar when I see them. Guess I will take something else in return for your lack of money” the boy snort and pushed Gili so she stumbled backwards in surprise, almost hitting the wall.

His attention was clearly to walk inside and take whatever valuable he could find. It was always like this. However, this day was different, because of him. Declan had appeared almost magical, Gili had no clue if demons could teleport, but suddenly he was there, catching her, before she hurt herself, while clutching his chest for some weird reason. He was glaring coldly at the man in front of them though.

“You pushed her, your ungrateful brat!” he then sneered and Gili was sure she saw an armored glove appear on his right arm.

“Declan no. It is okay. He is here to collect piece of my father’s debt” Gili tried explaining, in hope that Declan wouldn’t attack him as he did Regina and the others. Declan’s eyes narrowed even more, as he made sure Gili was standing stable on the floor before he turned his attention to the green haired man.

“Who the hell are you?” the man questioned and snort “Well doesn’t matter, you are interrupting me in some serious business. That have deep consequences…”.

“Well I overrule whatever consequences your boss has. You are on my turf kid. Go home, before I change my mind in not killing you” Declan hissed threatening.

“Kid?!” the man sneered and apparently ignored Declan’s threat completely “I have you know that I am a proud member of the Sawatari clan. If I were you, I would show some respect you big oaf”.

If he had wanted to say something more, it never happened, because Declan had rushed forward, and punched the man, so he was sent flying through the now broken door. Gili looked rather horrified when began beating him up like crazy. His hands had transformed into gauntlets and were literally smacking him in the face.

“Aw what the heck?! Who the hell are you?” the boy uttered and looked extremely shocked as he tried defending himself from the blows.

Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to damage him much, which confused Gili big time. Declan were only in need of one hit to kill of Regina and her crew when he fought them at the ritual.

“Declan Akaba, demon noble of the pride clan, as you should have sensed the moment I was standing before you!” Declan hissed as he sent the boy flying with a kick. “Who shall show who respect here hmm?!”.

The man hit the ground seconds later and were now staring up at Declan in pure horror. All color had disappeared from his face, before he was lying on the ground, bowing.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t know my lord. I didn’t know she was yours. I was only sent here to collect my master’s money. I beg your forgiveness!” he begged before looking up at Declan and once again bowed to him. The action got repeated many times before the man flicked with his fingers and many bags of money landed in front of him as a token of his apology “Please, please take it all. Please just spare me. I will do anything you ask…”.

“Her contract!” Declan hissed as he grabbed the man in the collar of his clothes “How much of this so-called money is she truthfully owing you? Knowing scum like you, you have been praying on the weak. All in order to please that master of yours”.

“No…None, my lord. Her debt to us ended months ago, we just didn’t tell her” the man replied as he flicked with his wrist and many money bags appeared out of the blue “Take it. Take it all. Just spare me!”.

Declan snort coldly, as he dropped the man to the ground with a hard BUM. His eyes turned to the money, before he flicked with his wrist and made the bag transform into one big bag filled with gold coins.

“Get out of my sight” he then hissed “And never show your greedy hands here ever again. Gili Sakaki is under my, alias the pride clan’s restriction. Tell that to Furio Sawatari and that prat of a son Silvio. Add in they need to keep you in line too”.

“Ah yes of course, my lord. It will never happen again” the man replied and disappeared out of the blue.

Gili looked stunned at the whole scenario that just happened, before she found Declan standing in front of her, handing her the bag of money before walking inside. Gili of course followed.

“Declan… I don’t understand… what…”.

“You were prayed on by a greed demon’s minion” Declan just replied and shrugged “It happens. They trick humans in gaining stuff to please their greedy master of the greed clan. One of the most selfish clans of demons if you ask me”.

“Greed demon? But I don’t understand, he wasn’t summoned by a contract”.

“Not all demons get summoned by a contract Gili. You have so much to learn” Declan replied. His eyes met hers as he grabbed around her chin and pulled her face closer “But for now, all you need to know is that you are mine. My human, my contractor. No other demon is allowed to feed on you but me. understand? As a pride demon I pride myself in taking good care of what belongs to me”. Heat rose in her cheeks as Gili gave a quick nod in utter embarrassment. Declan chuckled at that.

“Good. You can keep the money by the way. For the door I broke” he replied and smirked before letting go “And now you can also fix that hole in your roof”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: And ending. For now. thought that was a good place to stop. Getting interesting right. Know it is a bit slow build in this story, but how shall I else explain how this world works lol? But yep Silvio and his dad are part of the greed family. Fits if you think about it. How they stole Yuya’s pendulum cards in the show and have all that money and want pretty much anything. Wealth, power, all their greedy hands can get. Correct me if I am wrong though. Don’t mind. Although I know I promised you a bit more of the demon world and how it intervened with the human world, but the chapter I was supposed to post didn’t want to fit the way I wanted it to, so next chapter I guess. But what do you think of the story so far? Is it interesting enough? Please comment on what you think. Oh, and Yamaba is actually the real name of one of Silvio’s flunkies. They are just not named in the dub.


	7. The bootleg pub.

“So, this is your work?” Declan questioned with distaste as he grimaced and looked at the pub in front of him.

He was already confused over his human’s choices to go to work today. Especially, since he earned her all that money this morning, but alas his Gili was a weird fellow that was for sure. She had what he hadn’t seen in many humans for years to come, morals. Morals and duty. Something with that her boss had send in a text and asked her to come in, which she had of course complied. Something Declan also saw as weird. She was just a buzz girl, cleaning dirty tables and stuff. Why would she even want to work there when she didn’t need to? Declan grimaced again. Especially, since she was working here of all places.

“I am beginning to see a pattern” Declan mused slowly as he pulled Gili into one of the side alleys beside the pub “I can see why the winged freaks couldn’t help you. Don’t you know what place this is?”. '

Gili looked puzzled at him, which only made Declan growl annoyed. Why? Why of all things was he contracted to such a newbie?

“This is the gluttony clan’s territory Gili!” he lectured in a harsh tone “Can’t you smell their stench in the air?”.

“I… Declan! I don’t know what you are talking about? My work colleagues have all been kind to me. I know none of them are demons!” Gili snort out and crossed her arms over her chest rather defiant “And what do you mean by demon territory?”.

“Right, you are such a newbie. Guess I really have to educate you myself” He replied and rubbed his temples “You know I am from the pride clan and a demon noble right?”. At that Gili nodded slowly.

“Well in our society we are having an interesting hierarchies. At the top of the ladder we have the demon king and his royal family” Declan began slowly “Our king was the first to create a demon society out of all the chaos our world once was. And I can tell you there was chaos, but that is beyond the point right now. Point is he created 7 noble clan families to sit at the royal court. All made out of the seven deadly sins. Greed, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony and my clan, the pride clan. My clan”.

“Um okay” He could see Gili question “But what has that to do with anything?”.

“I am getting there” Declan mused and sighed deeply. He had never had such a clueless contractor before “You see we 7 clans in some way interact with the human world in order to gain food and power, as well as tempt humans into sins. Just like those blasted angels and gods are trying to prevent that. That is the balance of the world. Call it a coexistence if you will. You, my dear Gili are for some stupid reason meddled in between those two worlds now”.

“I… I don’t understand…” Gili said and looked even more confused at him.

“You believe in Them. Those blasted angels and their God” Declan hissed in annoyance “While at the same time mixed up with what humans sees as the criminal underground. A must place for demons to hang out. No wonder you got a celestic contract. Your so-called angels cannot meddle on demon termitarium, and that pub is one of those places. That pub stinks of demon scent!”.

“But… I… I never seen a demon in my life!” Gili defended “You are the first demon I ever have seen. If this really are at a demon territorium, why would they let me work here? Not to forget, pay me or even give me food once in a while? Aren’t demons supposed to be all mean and evil?”.

“Oh, my sweet, it almost pains me how innocent you are, but only almost” Declan replied and snort “True, we demons are seen as vicious and evil, but there is another side to us. Like deceiving and manipulative. That is how we get humans to our buildings. It is much more proficient than brute violence. As for the demons here, they properly showed you fake kindness in order to feed from you. As innocent as you are, eating from you is like a rare delicacy. That or just fun to mess with…”.

“I don’t believe you. If you have access to the human world that easily, why do you need human contracts? For the sport of it? You are a demon too Declan, how do I know you are not lying instead?” Gili sneered and glared at him.

It almost made the demon noble proud of being contracted to her. But only almost. _She is a little feisty one that’s for sure. Sorano could have eaten off her just fine. Unlike me…_

“Hmm you are getting better. Maybe there is hope for you after all” He then said and smirked “True, I could be lying to you too, but what would I gain from that? Besides, you are the one with the chains on me. You could force ne to anything, like etc. never lie to you, and you know how I hate those blasted chains Gili. As for the contracts, you are right, if we all could gain food in the human world, we had no need for it”.

“So, wait you are in need of it?” Gili questioned slowly, making Declan shrug.

“Some of the other clans, like Lust, Greed and Gluttony feed from well known desires in the human world, who humans cannot deny themselves. The well known three called Sex, food and money. They can easily gain their respective sin from the humans on daily basis, without binding themselves. They have territories like casino’s, brothels and that pub of yours who is gluttony turf. However, other clans, like Wrath, Envy and pride cannot gain food that easily since those emotions only flare up once in a while. We have to rely on a single human or humans contracted with us, to eat of their emotions when they happen. Lastly there is the Sloth clan who is too lazy to do neither. They have people or animals to do their job for them. They are nasty at temptation though. Only strong-willed persons can keep them at bay…”.

“But then… am I feeding you Declan?” Gili questioned worriedly.

“I suggest you go in there and quit” Declan just said and ignored her question completely “As I said before You are mine Gili. No one else is allowed to feed from you but me”.

Surprisingly, Gili still didn’t accept the reality as she stubbornly refused to see her coworkers as demons, as she pointed out many times. In the end, Gili turned around on the heel and soon entered the pub in a firm and prideful matter. All to prove him wrong of course.

“Well you look at that” Declan mused as he swallowed the first good meal, he had gotten in days. It tasted so good, almost hellish, compared to the crap food he has eaten so far, and he made a silent agreement, with himself, not to let her go ever again.

Gili was his. His food and no other demon were gotta get a share of her. That was for sure. Even if he had to enter the Gluttony clan’s turf and beat several demons up to prevent that from happening. Then he entered the pub.

To say that he was surprised was a big understatement. Sure, it was pub, food and alcohol hit his nostrils along with the stench of demon, but it was not coming from the workers here. No, it came from the customers which he found weird. Why would a Gluttony demon leave their business in the hands of humans of all people? However, it was just as Gili had told him, none of the staff members were demons. Not that Declan ever was gonna admit he had been wrong or were going to apologize. He was too proud for that! His human got greeted almost like a family member by the chef named Reed pepper and the Sous-chef Trout, who’s food’s aroma was even good enough to tempt Declan for a bite. Gili of course introduced Declan to the staff, who greeted him the same way. All because their Gili finally had a friend. Declan of course returned their greeting rather politely, while at the same time he wondered what was going on here. Where there a human here who was contracted to the Gluttony clan, as unlikely as it was, or why hadn’t he met any demon staff members. Declan were still in deep thought as he left the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar chairs, at the bar, to wait for Gili to finish work. He could even see her run around with a trail of dirty dishes, or wipe the tables, while dodging not so nice drunken characters. She was one tough cookie if she wanted to be. Considering how her life had been before he turned up, Declan found it impressive that she could be this positive every single day.

“Yep! Our Gili is something special is she not? But then again, you should know all about that shouldn’t you Declan Akaba? You are after all contracted to her” A voice then suddenly said and got Declan out of his daze.

He turned surprised around to stare at a spike orange haired dude, dressed in a waiter’s outfit, and who were in the middle of wiping a glass clean. Clearly the bartender for the evening.

“Welcome to Bootleg café. My pride and joy. Here, a drink on the house. It is not every day we get a demon noble here. Especially not from the pride clan” the bartender replied, smiled, and placed the now clean class in front of him “Although your friend Sorano came here often once, before his dad got sick, and he took his spot at the royal court. I do hope he will return one day. Bootleg is just not the same with him if you catch my drift”.

Declan hummed at that but couldn’t contain himself a smile. Sorano had once a tendency to visit pubs often and thereby beat off other demons who pissed him off. No pub was without Sorano and fighting really.

“Something strong and blue” Declan mused slowly “But alcohol-free thanks. I need to be sane in order to keep that brat out of trouble”.

“Coming right up” the bartender replied and began pouring a blue drink in his glass.

All which he handed Declan minutes later. Declan hummed as he began drinking the content in the glass. Now things suddenly made much more sense. If the pub was run by him of all people, it just did. After all this was the notorious Crow Hogan, and he was a fallen angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hope you liked it. I decided to change my update rhythm because it was literally killing me. So only writing on the days I am not working. Hope that is okay. But yep. Crow is in the business and a fallen angel at that. In the next chapter I will elaborate on that. Don’t worry. But if you were wondering, he is indeed the owner of Bootleg pub/café and is Gili’s boss. If you were wondering why Crow of all people, being the nice kid protector in 5ds/arc v were a fallen angel, I have my reasons. Others will show in the next chapter too. Please comment on what you think so far. See you in the next chapter.


	8. The fallen ones.

Crow Hogan hummed proud to himself as he gazed at the demon lord who was sitting in the chair in front of him. As a fallen one he was one of the few people who knew things before anyone else, and thereby gain valuable information by less clean means. Alias known as blackmail. Although Crow had a feeling Declan Akaba knew that already. He was a smart dude, but he could at least try.

“So, what do I get in return for keeping you secret of being contracted to a human?” Crow then began and smirked confidentially “I am sure your little daddy won’t be so thrilled when he hears his oldest and only son is contracted to a human. Not to forget a celestial contract. Nothing to be proud about there”. Purple eyes looked up at him before setting down the glass in a careful matter. Then the demon shrugged.

“Nothing” Declan replied and tossed up a coin at the table “A refill”.

“Nothing?!” Crow replied rather confused as he filled the glass again “What do you mean nothing? You want your secret spilled”.

“No, but I know you won’t tell” He replied as he began drinking again slowly “After all, I have a feeling Sora Pierce will not be so thrilled when he finds out, the fallen angels he hired, hires humans to work on his café. Unless you are letting him taste a piece of the workers every time he comes by”. At that Crow froze slightly.

“Sora Pierce does not come here” he then snorts out to cover off his blunter.

“Of course not. He is the leader of the gluttony clan, and even though he behaves and dresses like a child, he has a lot of things to do” Declan replied and chuckled darkly “As long as you pay him his doze of the candy he likes, you are having no trouble with him. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t send the frightfurs to collect his payments…”.

He lifted a finger and pointed at a teddy bear who has just appeared at the corner of the shelve. The pink zombie bear growled demanding at him.

“Fine, fine if you keep your mouth shut!” Crow hissed and pulled out a bag filled with lollipop’s, candy bars and other delicious sweats and handed the bear the bag “I will keep my mouth shut, deal?”. He could see the smug face on Declan’s face, but no sound left his lip, until the bear had disappeared.

“Ha-ha, he has you cornered Crow!” a new voice then said as Crow hissed and turned his attention to the blond-haired man sitting on the bar chair beside Declan and drank his expensive blue eyes coffee supreme again.

“Shut it Jack, your lazy ass!” he yelled back at the man in angry fury “Who said you could take a break? You are the waiter! Serve the customers already!”.

“Ah I am sure Shinji can handle it” Jack replied and waved lazily around with his hand “Besides, it is not every day we run into a demon noble, show some respect”.

He lifted his cup and hit it together with Declan’s glass for a toast. All while their last waiter colleague Shinji Weber were running around the different tables like crazy. Clearly shown that he could not handle it, but that was Jack Atlas for you. Lazy and power hungriest out of all of the fallen ones.

“So, tell me Declan Akaba, is it true that the noble families are trying to start a rebellion against the demon king?” Jack then asked. A question that actually made Crow forget his squabble with Jack for a second. That was something he also wanted to know about. It was a rumor he had heard about for a while now.

“Oh, and why should I tell any fallen angels these kinds of information?” Declan replied in a harsh tone “I know about you three. The demon king gave me your files as a test once. Crow Hogan, former angel who went against your codex and helped humans who didn’t ask for it…”.

“They were children! They would have starved…” Crow defended fiercely.

“Right, and that is properly the reason you opened this pub when you became a fallen to help the ones in need, while at the same time feeding them off to demons now” Declan interrupted and smirked “Taking food for the less needed humans to give to the poor ones is still against codex. Some charity work”. Crow snort offended at that. He was proud of what he was doing here and had no intentions on returned to God.

“Whereas your colleague Shinji became a fallen when he began rebelling against your creator. Smooth” Declan continued and hummed “Then here is of course the worst of the worst. Jack Atlas. I heard you went to our king in order of power to defeat him. Not that our majesty agreed, because everything have a balance…”.

“Never thought the dragon king would refuse me!” Jack snort “Or tell back to the old coot about my activities. If a rebellion is really going on, it is about time if you ask me. Let someone else be in charge, instead of leaving us fallen hanging…”.

Crow’s eyes narrowed at that. Sure, Crow was not happy about being fallen angels, but he was not sure a rebellion, regardless heaven or hell, was the right way to go.

“Don’t be so sure” Declan mused “If our king is overthrown chaos will happen for all three words. The same would have happened if your creator was. I guarantee you that. Especially, since I am not sure his majesty’s oldest son Yuri Haouryu is right for the throne at all. Rumor has it our king choose his second son Yuto to be the heir to the throne, and that is why he supposedly is missing…”.

“Yeah, I met him once” Crow mused coldly “Unpleasant fellow for sure”.

“So, it is true? There is a rebellion going on?” Jack questioned and looked at Declan.

“Hmm maybe. I might spill something if you tell me something worthwhile” Declan mused and sat down his glass “What do you know about the angel Ray?”.

At that silence uttered around them, and Jack suddenly had to work and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Crow to pick of the pieces of the conversation.

“Why do you want to know about her?!” he then asked and grimaced. That angel was bad news for fallen and demons alike because she was God’s favorite.

“Because she is the angel who bound me to Gili Sakaki with a celestial contract”.

Crow was literally staring. He even had a hard time keeping his mouth closed after that news. Celestic contracts were rare, as well as extremely dangerous. For the angel doing it. If the human got corrupted by the demon they were bound to, the angel would fall with it. Besides, they were almost illegal in heaven, because of the risks and only allowed under extreme circumstances since you were legally stealing the essence of a demon to bind it.

“Ray… did this? But she is a goody two shoe!” he then uttered and shook his head. His gaze fell towards Gili who was clearing yet another table. _So, was she?_

“Yep, and not only that, she bound all my forms” Declan sneered “I… Gili’s life is messed up more than I thought possible by an innocent to boot, I just need to know, if an angel can have ulterior motives?”.

“Yeah of course they can have… but that usually means they become fallen soon, because they sway from God…” Crow began, but got interrupted when a loud bang could be heard, and several cups and plates fell to the ground shattered.

“What do you think you are doing?!” a loud voice could be heard as two demons, warriors from the envy clan he noticed, were glaring down a scared Gili.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean too” Gili apologizes and bowed respectfully.

Crow sighed deeply, knowing quite well that the demons had made her trip on purpose, so they could have some fun bullying her, and eat on her emotions. Or the other demons could. It was well known tactics and Crow was debating with himself if he should help her or not. Getting involved with the envy clan was never good.

“Get your hands off her!” Declan had then shouted and appeared out of nowhere between both parties.

He was wearing his cape with the noticeable pride crest on it. That of course made the demons back away and few even bowed slightly to show their respect, but Declan had only eyes for the two demons who had bullied his contractor. His eyes were flaring up like lightning in a thunderstorm.

“She is mine! My contractor, my food. You stay away from her or I will kill you all!” he hissed as he picked up the girl into his arms.

It was first now Crow noticed the giant scratch on her left leg, where blood was leaking out slowly. Nothing life threatening but it did make it impossible for her to walk on that leg for now. Did the demons attack her, or did she cut herself on the shards on the floor? Declan clearly believed it was the first one, because a beam of pure fire hit both demons, and injured them both in rather painfully matter at their left legs.

“Declan… I am fine… I…” Gili tried reassuring, but Crow knew it was a lost cause.

All members of the pride clan were very possessive of their belongings, that included humans and all living they saw as theirs. Insult their honor or anything they pride themselves with, were almost certain dead.

“We are leaving!” Declan hissed as he turned around the heel. His purple irises locked with Crow’s as he sneered “She is quitting” before he teleported out of there. Crow already knew Gili would quit today. He just wanted to see the demon she was contracted with himself before she did.

“Ohoho this is not good Crow” Jack said as he appeared in front of the bar “I think we are in the middle of something we are not supposed to be part of”.

Crow nodded in agreement. If Ray, the most honorable angel was part of this, he was sure big, big chances was going to happen in the future, and he was not sure if it was good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Not exactly turning out the way I wanted but this is turning out better with Crow here and the fallen angels. Not much action in this chapter. We learned a bit about the fallen and the angels, maybe and the supposedly rebellion happening. All part of my story. The next chapter is much more action packed since an ambush supposedly will happen. Not saying it is successful, or am I? hope it sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think so far.


	9. The ambush.

“Oh wow. Never thought I would manage a straight A in our latest test” Gili uttered happily as she were holding up the paper in an almost offering to the sun. She couldn’t believe it. She never gained good grades in school ever.

“Yeah, good job” Declan mused beside her in an almost sour tone as they left the school “Who knew, I could be a positive influence for once”.

“And it is all thanks to you Declan” Gili uttered cheerfully and hugged the now surprised demon lord “Because you showed up, my life has been so much better”.

“Yeah I hope you appreciate it. I only kicked your bullies and demons off your trail” Declan snort out and looked down at her as he stroked her hair a little.

“Of course, I am. You are my best friend” Gili replied and send him a big smile “I am very proud of you. Who knew demons could heal? My leg never felt better”.

“I am glad” Declan mused, remembering how he had shared his blood with her, to speed off the process. He licked his lips though, as he ate off the proud emotions off her “You, feeling better is what is important…”.

He was about to say something else when he stopped himself and suddenly gazed over in the horizon. Something was very wrong all of the sudden.

“Yay, I decided. We are gonna celebrate!” Gili uttered happily and grabbed his hand and began running “I am gonna treat you to an ice cream Declan”.

They soon found themselves in the park of Paradise city and were currently standing in front of the ice cream wagon. Gili had ordered a sea salt cone while Declan was having one with chocolate. However, the nagging feeling from before didn’t leave him as they now wandered through the park in search of a bench to sit on. His instincts were screaming to get away and that literally could only mean one thing.

“Declan, you are not eating your ice cream. Hurry up before its melts” Gili then said, making Declan come back to reality.

The ice cream was really dripping to the floor before him. However, in that moment, his instincts went crazy, and out of pure reflects, he pulled Gili up in his arms and jumped for it. A blast of pure energy hit the spot they had been standing and destroyed their dropped ice creams instead.

“Shit it is really them” Declan hissed as he began running as three energy shoots soon followed.

He could feel Gili cling to his blue sweater with no clue on what was going on. Declan hissed, his arms wrapping around his contractor. He didn’t want to get Gili involved, if this truly were them, but at the same time he didn’t trust them in not hurting her. Some of them, could be working as rogues after all.

“What… what is going on Declan?” Gili questioned worriedly “Is it a demon?”.

“No, it is worse” Declan hissed “An Exorcist. No one else can fire shots like that”.

“An Exorcist? Do they exist?” Gili questioned rather stunned. That actually made Declan chuckle. His Gili was still so clueless.

“They exist alright. They are here to get rid of Me!”.

“Hu? Why is that? You haven’t done anything? And aren’t they supposed to be good?” Gili then asked, which made Declan sigh deeply.

“To humans yes. But I am a demon Gili, I am not supposed to be seen as good” Declan hissed as he dodged another blast “A demon lord is not allowed long passage in the human world according to Them. We corrupt humans…”.

“Declan, to the left. You are reaching this sparkling circle!” Gili then uttered as she made him jump to the left.

Declan eyes narrowed as he stopped up, checking his location. Several barriers were really in front of him, but since the spiritual pressure was scattered all around him, he was amazed Gili could see them. Did this girl have the skills to actually become one of them? That could be useful.

“Gili? How were you able to detect the barriers?” He then asked.

“Hu? You can’t see them? they are all glowing blue” she answered.

“And the exorcist? Can you sense them?” Declan then questioned.

“Hu? I am not sure what you mean?”.

“The blue light. Is there anything like that behind me?” Declan asked.

“Oh, uh yeah. Around 200 meter from here there is a light, but it is very weak” Gili replied.

That made Declan hum, before he sat down Gili, and asked her to hide. Then he began transforming. Blue and purple colored armor appeared around him as he took the form of his water form. It was bulkier and heavier than his other forms but had a lot more power to it.

(This is what it looks like) 

A giant water ball appeared in his hands as he tossed it with great strength the ball at the location Gili had told him. That and it blew up everything in between, creating a cleared path of nothing, but the assailant. A scream could be heard, as a boy, around his own age, were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. He was dressed in unusual clothes, considering exorcists usually were dressed in white or holy garments. This boy was wearing a long blue trench coat, had a red scarf wrapped around his neck and his eyes were covered by dark glasses. Grey pants and brown shoes were also part of this weird dress code. His straight blue and black hair with green bangs were swaying in the wind, as he rose to his feet’s and tossed off his destroyed glasses, revealing yellow green eyes, that was glaring at him rather coldly. That and he was radiating with sacred gear. Declan knew something must have protected him against his attack. That was for sure. He didn’t get disappointed as he pulled a blessed sword out from the scabbard of his back.

“Shay no! He is a demon lord. You cannot clash with him head on” Another voice then said, as a boy, properly same age, appeared beside him.

His purple, black hair however was a dead giveaway, and made Declan’s eyes widen in disbelief. Even though he was dressed in a punk style outfit, that being a dull green but formal shirt with dark blue tie and dark blue pants along with a black cape, Declan could recognize him. It was Yuto Haouryu, the second born son of the demon king.

“Shut it Yuto! Can’t you see this is my chance of glory? If I defeat a demon lord, I am sure my ranking will go up at the Order” the boy Yuto had called Shay sneered.

“Or you could die! We are only apprentices!” Yuto sneered back “Our mission was to scout the area and report back. Not engage!”. 

Declan’s eyes narrowed at that. They were both apprentices of the Celestial alias holy order? That was not good. Declan had never engaged with any of them before, but he had heard rumors. They should be the most effective and dangerous exorcist order that exist on earth. If any demon got in their sight, it could mean termination or worst binding to their will. Some say horrible experiments were conducted on demons there to enhance their weapons, but then again it was rumors. Declan could never confirm it since no demon survived them, which left the question why Yuto, the demon king’s son was doing there? Were he contracted with any of them or captured? Or worst of all, a traitor to his own kind by willingly helping them? His eyes wandered to that partner of his. That boy Shay. Did they have a contract? Declan didn’t see any proof of that though.

“You know what those creatures did to me. To my family Yuto and then you want me to sit back and do nothing, when there is a demon lord who is polluting an innocent human!” Shay hissed angrily and of course pointed fingers at Declan.

The prideful demon hissed at the accusations. He was not polluting Gili or anyone for the matter. How dare he… Luckily, for the boy, Yuto had in that minute, hit him hard in the stomach, which made the boy groan in pain, before he went unconscious.

“Sorry about that Shay, but I cannot let you fight him” Yuto replied as he bowed down and placed his partner down on the ground before he turned towards Declan with determination written in his eyes.

“Hello Declan Akaba” He greeted with a slight bow and Declan did the same “What brings you here to the human world?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well I decided to end it here. This chapter. Getting pretty intense if I say so myself. Yuto and Shay appeared. The celestial order is mentioned, and Declan’s third form is revealed. Gili and Declan’s friendship are growing. If it is a friendship at all? What do you think as reader? Would be happy if I can get some feedback if possible. In the next chapter a heated battle between Yuto and Declan is hopefully going to happen. Not good with battles but will try. After that things are getting more intense and interesting along with fluffy moments here and there. Hope that sounds interesting.


	10. The dark rebellious dragon.

Gili was staring as she was piquing from her hiding place behind Declan. She couldn’t help it. Her curiosity got the best of her as she literally was staring as this Exorcist who apparently knew Declan. Or was he even an exorcist? Gili could not see or sense that blue light who had been coming from his partner. So, who was he? Her first guess would be that he was yet another demon. It made sense if Declan knew him. However, that was soon revealed to be much more, when Declan spoke.

“Greetings my prince. I have been awhile. Care to explain why you are in the human world? You been missing from quite some time”. Gili was staring in awe now at this purple haired male. He was a demon prince. She could see how the boy grimaced.

“Yuto! Call me Yuto! I am no prince of yours” the boy then hissed in an angry tone “As for your question, not unless you wanna explain your activities as well Declan. What drives you to the human world? Did my father sent you to get me?”.

“No. Why would you even think that?” Declan mused. He sounded confused.

“Why would I…” Yuto roamed through his hair in sheepish matter “Guess you didn’t take up on father’s request. Not that it matters…”.

“So, it is true? You recommended me for a seat at the inner council before you went missing” Declan interrupted in an almost fierce tone “Does he know you are betraying your own kind by siding with the order?! You know what they have done to our kind, and you still became an apprentice, or do they have you under a contract?”.

“How dare you?! I am the Yuto Haouryu, the second son of the demon king. We cannot be bound that easily!” Yuto hissed fiercely. “And what I do is none of your business!”. Gili looked from both boys with a questionable look? What was going on here? A demon king and his son, the Order, what did all that mean?

“If you are not bound, then you are a traitor!” Declan hissed as energy rose up around him and a water bubble appeared in his hands once again. He fired it at Yuto who easily reflected it with a tail who had suddenly shown behind him.

“You are the one to talk Declan Akaba. You rejected my father’s offer and instead decided to create mayhem in the human world! Shay and I saw you at that high school. We were investigating your summoning and how you killed those students. You might have altered people’s memories and even masked your trace, but you cannot hide your scent or stench of blood from the hunters” Yuto hissed as horns began growing and his size began growing.

(This is how he looks like)

It scared the crap out of Gili because this boy’s appearance was changing into that of a dragon. His human form scattered, creating scales of dark and purple scales all around his body. Giant wings grew from his body and tusks appeared at his chin. Claws even appeared as the boy alias dragon pointed an accusing finger at Declan.

“I don’t know what your goal with this human behind you is, and I don’t really care about what your contract is. All that matters is that I will be sending you back from which you came or kill you. Whatever comes first. Prepare yourself Declan Akaba”.

Then the giant dragon rose up in the air, high above them. Gili looked scared up in the sky. This was clearly not a friendly battle.

“Stay close to me Gili. He will attack soon” Declan announced.

And he couldn’t be more right. Declan had just said that, when lightning flashed through the sky, hitting both of them. Or that is what she thought. Gili had in that moment covered her ears and almost rolled herself into a ball in order to in some way shield herself, only to find the attack hit a major shield or barrier made out of water. Or it looked like water. Gili knew scientifically that water lead electricity so if this was real water, her and Declan would have been zapped to death here. Instead it shielded them from the lightning and the rapid lightning formed energy blasts that were now raining down on them. Gili could hear Declan hiss as they hit the shield. It kept the attacks at bay, but it was clear it was taxing on Declan.

“He is good. As I would have expected from the royal family. Raw power is not the way to go in a battle against him” she could hear Declan muse to himself and began changing his appearance.

His armor changed from purple and blue to Silver and green. It was that form he had used against Regina and her crew that day at school.

“Gili you stay here. You do under no circumstances leave the barrier, regardless of what is going to happen” Declan then instructed “I cannot guarantee your safety if you do”. Gili nodded slowly at first, but then couldn’t contain herself.

“But Declan, why do you both have to fight?” she asked, making Declan sigh.

“Like your religion we demons has rules too” Declan sneered “He brought it upon himself when he turned against us!”. Then Declan jumped out of the barrier, to literally slay a dragon. Or Gili believed that was the case and a heated battle was on.

And on it was. Gili had never seen anything like this. Declan were changing between his three forms in one go at some point, and lightning, fire, water and wind collided in one heated go That created almost shockwaves in the sky. Gili was not sure what the normal humans would see this as. A heated thunderstorm maybe. Whatever they thought this was, she really hoped that the people in this part had evacuated already. She just couldn’t live with herself if anyone got hurt. At some point Declan was sent crashing to the ground by the dragon, only to get back up and sent the dragon crashing instead. It went on and on, in an almost unending circle. Gili was not sure who would even win, but then again did it matter? Gili really couldn’t see the point in this battle at all. What did they gain from this? At some point, Declan had managed to set the dragon on fire, only for the dragon to shake it of and begin to fire rapid fire lightning’s blast once again. Gili was happy for the barrier Declan had created. That until she noticed one of the blasts heading for the unconscious exorcist boy, this Yuto had knocked out earlier. He had no way of defending himself, unconscious as he was, and Gili, regardless if he was foe or friend, needed to help him. She rushed out with fast steps, the barrier let her do that easily enough, and ran as fast as she could towards the boy. She had no plan whatsoever. All she could think about was rescuing that boy. For that reason, she was not at all prepared for when the blast was about to strike both of them now.

“Gili!” she could hear someone scream.

She figured Declan, but at the same time she was sure the dragon boy had shouted his partner’s name as well. Could be imagining it, because Gili was in that moment staring at the energy ball, who came closer and closer to her. It was like her life was going in slow motion, and of course too slow to react, before strong arms wrapped around her, shielding her with their body, and got hit by the attack. Gili’s eyes widened in horror, as he found the green form of Declan standing in front of her and were holding her close to his chest. Hissing sounds were heard as the attack hit the armor, with a loud boom. Smoke got created and made Gili cough for a second. As it disappeared, she found Declan in human form in her arms.

“Declan!” Gili shouted in pure horror as her only friend groaned in pain.

“I… I am okay. I just… used to much… energy” he said in a low voice. His head were resting at her right shoulder. “Why… didn’t you stay… in the barrier?”.

“Shay!” Gili could then hear the boy shout, before a breeze went past her, and Yuto now in human form landed beside his partner rather gracefully.

“NO! Damn, Damn, Damn. I almost lost you because I got carried away!” he could hear the boy curse in an angry matter. Clearly directed against himself. Then he turned his gaze towards Gili, and blue eyes meet gray steel one.

“You… who are you? You protected Shay, even though he was not yours to save. Why?” he then asked, making Gili blush rather embarrassed.

“I… I… my name is Gili Sakaki” she then finally managed “I… I am Declan’s contractor. We have a celestial contract together”.

“Gili! You didn’t have to tell him that!” Declan hissed as he finally managed to stand on his own two feet’s “He is the prince. Ah! This is very humiliating”.

“Ah I see” Yuto mused thoughtfully “So, you bound to this Gili…against your will”.

“What if I am? Its none of your business!” Declan hissed back rather fiercely “It doesn’t chance anything. You are still a traitor Yuto”.

“Things are not always what they seem Declan. You of all people should know that” Yuto replied as he bowed down and lifted this Shay over his shoulder.

Considering his small stature, it amazed Gili that he had the strength to do so. Soon they were back to staring at each other. No words were said at first.

“Gili Sakaki. I owe you one. Saving Shay takes courage. Know that a demon prince always pays back what he owes. It is our own codex of honor. Until we meet again” Yuto then said and broke the silence between them. Wings sprouted from his back as he rose to the ground in slow moments. Declan were clearly not the only one out of energy here. Gili could hear Declan his angrily though.

“This is not over between us Yuto! You hear! As an honorable member of the pride clan I swear I will hunt you down and bring you to justice!” he then shouted rather loudly, which surprisingly made Yuto smile a little bit.

“I know. That is the right thought of action for a member at the inner circle. My nomination of you Declan Akaba was the right choice” He then said “I hope you will reconsider my father’s offer. You are after all the only one suitable to take my place at the inner council. See yer”.

“Wait what? What do you mean by taking your place…?” Declan questioned rather quickly, but Yuto had already disappeared with his partner to who knows where, leaving Gili and Declan on their own.

It was like it was on cue, but as soon as the demon prince disappeared, Declan stumbled backwards, and hit the grassy ground with his behind. Gili was of course quick by his side, even though she had no clue what to do right now.

“Declan are you okay?” she asked as she checked him over for injuries. She couldn’t see any, even though her friend was having a pained expression on his face.

“I am just tired… and hungry Gili” Declan mused as he looked up at her with an overbearing smile “You were very reckless Gili. If I had come a second later… well at least you are okay”.

Gili bit her lip in worried matter. She had been reckless alright, but then again, she couldn’t leave someone who was hurt and in danger. Her arm wrapped around Declan’s shoulder as she tried to pull him up on his feet again.

“I am sorry. I just couldn’t…” She began and growled. Declan was heavy “Let’s get you home. I will cook you some nice dinner tonight”.

“That is sweet and all, but I… it is not that kind of hunger Gili” Declan mused.

“What do you mean? You just said you were hungry” Gili replied rather puzzled.

“I will not be sated by human food. I need demon food” Declan replies.

“Oh, how do you get that? Wait, does Bootleg have that? You said they were a demon café. Maybe Crow can…”. Declan’s hand touched her right cheek.

“No, only you can provide that, but since you are lacking prideful feelings right now, there is another way” Declan replied as he pulled her down, so they were eye to eye.

“I am sorry. I promise that I will not take much my sweet Gili”. Then their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, that literally left Gili speechless, eyes wide in surprise and utterly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Oh, my Lol. Their first kiss. Sort of. Well a kiss with ulterior motive but still a kiss. Of course, Gili’s first kiss. Do wonder what that means for their friendship in the story now. But talk about heated battle. Or what do you readers think of Yuto and Declan’s demon battle? Properly not so detailed but tried my best. The plot is also thickening. I promise you Yuto has a secret, who will be revealed later. In the next chapter it is going to be a bit fluff. Or I hope it will. Sorano has an appearance so gonna be fun. No doubt about that. Hope it sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think.


	11. The visitor.

“Have you heard, Leo Akaba’s son is missing?”.

“I heard he finally went rebellious against his father”.

“I heard he is planning of rebelling against the demon king himself”. ‘

“I heard he in the human world and got himself a powerful contractor and is now creating mayhem in the human world”.

Sorano hissed annoyed for the million time today. His fists were clenched in anger as the wrathful son of the wrath clan were trying to get his temper under control. All those rumors just pissed him off big time. There was no way his best friend Declan would even think of creating mayhem or a rebellion right now. Sure, he was missing, which was the only out of all of these rumors he believed. Declan Akaba had been missing for a while now, and it were beginning to worry him. He should have heard something by now. Declan always contracted him if anything delayed him or if he was in trouble. Sure, he had taken that summoning, but that couldn’t take that long could it? Even if he got a contract, and food, he should have been done with his assignment, shouldn’t he? Sorano hissed as his fist collided with the nearest rock formation and broke in half out of his sheer power. His power was always multiplied when he was angry.

“Declan, what the heck are you doing?!” Sorano hissed as he hit the rock for a second time “You even erased your demon signature. It is like you don’t want to be found, but why? What kind of trouble are you in?”.

He hissed again as he rubbed his injured wrist now. Then he sighed deeply. Guess he really have to resort to this. Only one person was able to trace unregistered demon energies. He flicked with his wrist and before long the person he had thought about appeared, kneeling before him.

“You called my lord?” the male, dressed in a suitable suit said and looked up at him.

“Herk, bring me the newest thinker item from the human world. Ask and pay Shinji Weber if you need help. I need to make a bargain with the thinker prince”.

The smell of oil and iron hit his nostrils as Sorano entered the garage shop at the royal palace. Even though it was only a garage, it could hold up to three giant vehicles in here. Everyone knew the demon king had used no expense in making his third youngest son happy, even though tinkering in general were outdated and seen as useless by demons. Not like the prince really cared about what others thought. He was just very fascinating with the human world itself and their abilities to invent items. For that reason, this prince had gotten the nickname Tinker prince by the other demons, even though his real name was Yugo. Yugo Haouryu.

“Well, well if it isn’t the wrath boy from the wrath clan” Yugo said as he rolled away on what he called a skateboard and from the machine he was creating.

If Sorano remembered, this was supposed to be one of those fancy motorcycles he had heard about from Silvio, when he visited the human world. It was one of the items that brat was greedy about and bragged about getting one day. Yugo here were apparently creating his own from scratch. Dressed in a white bodysuit, which was another reason he was disliked by the other demons, white was an angel’s color, with gloves to match, Yugo golden hair with blue brags stood out like crazy. But at the same time did make him attracted by the ladies.

“What’s up Tinker boy. I need a favor” Sorano stated firmly without sugarcoating it.

“Don’t we all” The boy replied as he rubbed the oil away from his gloves “That is usually the only reason people wants in contact with me”. He chuckled a little.

“That is, if you are my brothers or papa” Yugo said and sighed almost longingly “Been so long since I saw Yuto… but no matter, what can I do for you?”.

“I need a tracker that can trace unregistered demon power” Sorano began, which made Yugo snort offended.

“If it is to trace my brother Yuto, then no!” he sneered firmly “Besides, that kind of resources, does not come cheap…”.

“No not for him. I want you to trace Declan Akaba. I am sure you heard he went missing” Sorano replied “As for payment, I got you this”. He tossed him the item.

“Oh wow. A screwdriver! The newest addition!” Yugo uttered. It was like he was holding something precious, as he bit into the medal “It is even steel free. Now we are talking. What was it you needed again Wrath boy?!”.

Time skip. At Gili’s place.

Ding. Dong. The bell at the front door could be heard loud and clear throughout the house, and its annoyed Declan to no end. It was late in the evening, and knowing human curfew, they usually didn’t visit unless it was important.

“Coming! Coming!”-

Gili’s voice ran throughout the house as Gili ran down the stairs from her bedroom. Since the events at the park today, Gili had been extremely weird around him. she was not her cheerful self, she did answer him when spoken to, but it felt like everything had become extremely awkward between them. Declan hummed at that and wondered if he had taken too much of her soul when he kissed her. After the deed he had explained the situation. That by sucking on her soul on his contractor’s soul and draw out her prideful feelings from her past, soon to be present or future he could energize himself. He had of course made sure not to suck out too much or he would end up eating it completely. Gili seem to be on board when he had told her why he had kissed her. She said she was Ok with it, so Declan couldn’t really understand why she was purposely avoiding him now.

“Hu? Who are you?” He could hear Gili ask at the door. A loud Boom could be heard as she began yelling up “Eh, what… what are you doing? Let go of me!”.

Fear, the smell of a demon and possessiveness ran through Declan, as he teleported through the entrance, power already radiating from him. He found a male having a tight grip in the collar of Gili’s clothes and were glaring angrily at her.

“Tell me where Declan Akaba is!” the man hissed at her. Declan, who had been all about killing this demon, redrew his power the minute he saw him.

“Sorano?!” he then questioned, making the male turn his attention towards him and as soon as he saw him, he instantly let go of Gili, as all anger diminished from him. 

“Declan? Declan it is really you. I was sure this thing was off its mark, when I appeared here, but it is really you” Sorano replied and sighed deeply, as relief quickly turned to anger “What the heck Declan? You been gone for who knows how long. Rumors already stirred up. How dare you make me worried”.

“My apologizes” Declan replied as he pushed his glasses up his snout now “But how did you find me. I made myself untraceable…”.

“Yeah for all demons alright. I had to rely on the Tinker prince and his weird gadgets” Sorano replied in a snort “No calls. Not even a note. I thought we were friends… and what’s with that geeky outfit? You look almost human”.

“Not your concern Sorano” Declan snort back as he instead turned towards Gili. “Gili are you okay?”. He was holding up a hand towards her to help her up on her feet.

“Ah. Eh yeah. I am fine. No biggie. There shall much more to hurt me!” Gili uttered quickly and rose up by the help from the Declan. Her face was beak red before turning towards Sorano and bowed respectfully “Um eh Welcome friend of Declan. It is a pleasure to meet you. Didn’t know you were Declan’s friend”.

“Thank you…” Sorano mused rather confused and bowed back just as respectfully “It is a pleasure to meet you too. Were you the one that summoned Declan?”.

“Um well no, I mean sort of. It was more like in directly actually” Gili blabbed out in one go, which only made Declan sigh deeply.

“What about you go in and make some hot drinks for us Gili” He then suggested. All which his contractor was happy to do, just to get out of this awkward situation.

“She is the one you contracted to?” Sorano questioned as he lifted an eyebrow “Wow I knew you were hungry, but this is so beneath your standards… What kind of deal did you make that can make up for all this?”.

He waved his arms in statement to well everything Declan knew. The house, the geeky outfit and his disappearance. Declan didn’t know what to say and for that reason ended up saying nothing at all.

“And not only that. You kissed your contractor already. Not that I didn’t expect you to. You have a charm of making people fall for you” Sorano said and smirked knowingly “The question is, why is she still alive, when you already could have sucked her dry, and be home by now…”.

Declan hummed at that. Was that the problem with Gili right now? Had that kiss made her fall in love with her? Not that he could do anything about this now, seeing as Sorano was staring at him, and were demanding answers from him. His friend’s deduction skills were off the charge sometimes and Declan knew that if he didn’t tell him, he would figure it soon out himself and that was even worse than telling him. He sighed as he moved himself away from the doorstep and invited Sorano inside.

“We have a lot to talk about friend”.

“Ha-ha! You got yourself bound by a Celestial contract! Ha-ha! Now I understand why you wanted to be untraceable! Ha-ha! Must hurt your pride so bad!” Sorano uttered as he was literally rolling around in his demon form laughing his ass off.

(Check the picture at top)

The notorious blue eyes white dragon form, who angered could destroy cities in one go. Or in this case its toon form, since Sorano just couldn’t stop laughing. Declan hissed. It hurt his pride alright, that his friend in toon form was rolling around on the floor and laughing at him. It was not a sight to behold. Properly one of the reasons they were present in Gili’s bedroom and not downstairs where Gili was, and where he could be humiliated twice. 

“Stop laughing! It is not funny Sorano!” Declan sneered.

“Oh of course not” Sorano said and chuckled darkly “This is hilarious!”.

Then he let out another high-pitched belly laugh that pissed off Declan even more. He would have done something, like strangling his friend, hadn’t it been for him while laughing, bumped into the little radiator heater Gili was having in here. It fell over with a loud Boom and were sprouting out smoke like there was no tomorrow.

“No! Not my heater!”. That was the first words Gili spoke as she entered the room with tea and cups on a tray. She didn’t look happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Lol Sorano! You crack me up! But also, shame on you. You broke the heater! Lol. Good ending of this chapter if I shall say so myself. Sorano and even Yugo is introduced in the story. He was the only yu boy I couldn’t place. That until BAM ideas sprouted and this chapter was done. Ironically, I was like ‘Don’t know how to start this chapter’ and went for tea. Then 5 minutes later I was like all over the place. Weird right?! Oh well earned you readers another chapter. But what do you think so far? Would like Feedback on how the story is turning out. In the next chapter we leave off from where we left. Pretty much. Gonna be so sweet and fluffy. Lol.


	12. The sleepover.

“No! Not my heater!”.

That was the first words Gili spoke as she entered the room with tea and cups on a tray. She didn’t look happy at all. She looked furious with that expression that even could make the two demon boys’ shutter. Declan had never seen her so angry, and he wished never to see that. That was for sure.

“You! Do you know how expensive it is?!” she yelled furiously at Sorano alias Blue eyes toon dragon and waved around with a finger in an angry scolding. “I don’t care if you are a demon or dragon. You will fix this; do you hear mister… wait dragon…”. Gili’s face turned completely pale, as she realized who she had been scolding, and soon Declan found her hiding behind him.

“Wow you weren’t kidding Declan” Sorano replied as he shifted back to his human form and rubbed salvia away from his lips “She is extremely tasty. Her anger…”.

“Don’t tell me you broke the heater on purpose Sorano” Declan hissed as his arms were protectively around Gili “To make her angry, so you could feed. She is not yours to take. I don’t care if you are my friend. Feed from her again and…”.

“Easy! Easy! I didn’t mean to Declan. She is just…” Sorano shook his head “And it was an accident. With the heater I mean. Not saying I didn’t use the situation to my advantage…”. That of course earned him a smack from Declan, as his fist collided with the wrath dragon demon boy cheek.

“Declan! No fighting in… I mean please don’t fight in the house!” Gili uttered as she looked at the broken heater “What am I supposed to do, this is the only heater in the house. I will freeze…”.

“Yeah good going Sorano!” Declan snort back which only made his friend glare back just as fiercely “You are gonna fix this or I will smack you again, outside!”.

“Right! Right I got it. I messed up, but don’t worry I will fix it” Sorano responded rather quickly as he rubbed his cheek “Herk, I summon you…”.

Declan hummed as Sorano summoned his personal servant from the wrath clan. He really meant business. The male servant of course looked stunned around, but as soon as he noticed Sorano he was on one knee, bowing respectfully.

“My lord how can I… Wait Master you got hurt!” the servant uttered in pure distress.

“Never mind that” Sorano hissed “Take this contraption back to the tinker prince to fix it before Declan kills me. I am sure his highness will be thrilled…”.

“As you wish” Herk replies and bows, before taking the broken heater with him.

“Now that that has been taken care off, Declan can I talk to you in private?” Sorano then said and send Gili a little smile “Not to be rude of course Miss Gili. Declan and I just have a lot to catch up. Hope you do understand”.

Declan could hear Gili mumble something that didn’t make much sense to him, but in the end she nodded. She was about to leave when Declan were holding her back.

“No, we will leave. Let’s go outside Sorano” he then said.

“Declan this is serious” Sorano said and sighed deeply as he sat down on one giant stone they had found while walking through the nature and its surroundings “You are in deep trouble Mister. I need you back home to stop the rebellion. Things have escalated since you left. You don’t have the time to pretend being human and fall in love with your contractor…”.

“Wait what? What do you mean by that?” Declan questioned rather puzzled.

“Well I told you I got Herk to look into things…”.

“No not that!” Declan cut him off and growled annoyed “What do you mean with ‘in love with your contractor?’. Are you insinuating I am in love with Gili…”?

“Yes! Have you not realized that yourself?!” Sorano questioned in disbelief “It is so obvious. Why else would you be on such good behavior or protect her from even I”.

“I am a proud demon of the pride clan Sorano. We are possessive” Declan defended “Besides, I am a demon. She is a human. I can’t have fallen in love with a human”.

“Yeah right. That’s the same as to ask why Satan souls fall in love with their master or why the sun shines. They just do Declan, and you just happen to fall in love with your contractor. No biggie, many demons fall in love with humans” Sorano replied and tsked “We really should be talking about the rebellion now…”.

“I do not care about the rebellion Sorano! I do not care about what happens to my father or the demon king for that matter” Declan hissed “Even if I could, I am bound to be Gili’s friend until her lifetime expands”.

Silence uttered around them for a while. Both males were either staring at the ground or something else besides each other. In the end, Sorano was the first to break the silence.

“I see. Well I guess we have nothing else to talk about” his friend mused as he got up from his sitting place at the stone “I just hope you have accepted the repercussions of your actions. By not involving yourself, you are putting yourself and your little human at risk. Your father will not be as forgiven as I am”.

“I take full responsibility” Declan replied firmly and sighed “It is not like I want to let you hang Sorano. It is just, for the first time I am genuinely happy…”.

“I know, and I couldn’t be happier for you Declan. I mean it. You finally thinking for yourself and doing what you want to do, instead of being your dad’s lackie” Sorano said and dapped his shoulder rather proudly, before turning around on the heel and…”Oh yeah and before I forgets it. There is a loophole in your contract Declan, but I am sure you already knew that. If you aren’t in love with this Gili, why haven’t you sucked her soul completely dry when you kissed her? That would free you from the contract since her life span ended… Not that I think you will use it. See you later”.

Then Sorano teleported away to who knows where and left Declan rather speechless.

Declan soon found himself back at the house and found a very shaken Gili dressed in a lot of clothes and wrapped in a heap of blankets. She was still shivering though, making Declan realize how important the heater had been to her. To him the autumn cold weather didn’t bother him at all. He was a demon and if needed his fire form could easily heat him up. Gili was clearly not the case, and it made him realize just how fractal humans could be. A tiny pang of guilt ran through him.

“Sorano is an idiot” Declan then said. His way of an apology.

“Hu?” Gili said as she looked up at him.

“He shouldn’t have destroyed your heater” Declan explained himself further “But don’t worry, the tinker prince is a fast worker. Especially if it is on items, he has never had his hands on before. You see I am sure it is done by tomorrow”.

“I… I see” Gili stuttered out through clattered teeth “Only one night. I can handle that. Yeah…”. Declan lowered himself down, so he was eye contact with her.

“Want me to sleep with you?” He then offered. The effect was instant. He could see how Gili’s eyes widened in surprise or distaste, Declan was not sure.

“Wh-what?!” Gili then uttered “No! You are truly a horrible Demon, taking…”.

“It is not to have…” Declan tried saying, as chains wrapped around him. He remembered Gili’s former order in not talking about seducing her to bed. That apparently included the word Sex. He tried to make his case, even though he was now chained to the floor “You seemed cold. That is all. A demon’s body temperature is way higher than the adverse human. Being close to me would keep you warm”.

Silence entered the bedroom now, as Declan waited for his Gili’s approval. Then slowly the chains began disappearing, as he found Gili looking down at him. Her face was as red as a tomato right now, as she pushed her blanket’s away and made space in the bed for him. Or hopefully for him.

“Fine. But only to keep me warm” She advised firmly “So no funny businesses, and you are staying clothed”.

Declan nodded. He was just happy to be near her. He climbed into bed; his arms wrapped around her tiny stature. He could hear Gili groan as she tosses of a jacket and extra shirts and pants, before she was left in a set of pants and t-shirt.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were warm” Gili mused as she placed her head at Declan’s chest, sighing what sounded like content. “You comfy”.

“Um thank you?” Declan replied rather stunned. He never been called that before. A hand touched her locks for a slight moment before he continued “You should sleep. Weren’t the teachers having a big test on us tomorrow?”.

“Hmm Yeah” Gili mused.

Not many minutes after she was sleeping tightly in his arms. Declan sighed in content. Although unlike Gili Declan was not sure he could sleep at all. Not with his contractor this close. He sighed deeply inside as he recalled Sorano’s words from before. He no longer could deny this himself. He was in love with his contractor alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: And cut! Made sense to stop the chapter here. In the middle of a bit fluff. Kinda sweet if you ask me. Gili and Declan cuddling. So cute. Do wonder if Sorano planed this or just took advantage of the situation. Whatever the reason, Declan finally admitted to himself he is in love with Gili. That is at least a start. Or what do you readers think? Do you think Gili feels the same way? As for the next chapter, are a bit unsure on if I should go to Yuto or not, before continuing on with Gili and Declan again. What are your thoughts? Please comment on what you all think so far.


	13. The Order.

“Yuto, take the left flake!”.

“Right I am on it!” he shouted as the pierced through the demonic spirit with his sword, or in this case claw, as the sword was created by ripping one of his nails of his dragon claw, and transformed it into a black sword.

Not that Shay would ever know about it. He couldn’t. If his partner knew what he truly was… Yuto shook his head at the lone thought of it. Everyone in the order knew Shay’s hatred for the demon nobles and what they had done to his family and sister. If he knew the truth, Yuto was sure he would cast him aside. He was after all a demon prince. A growling sound could be heard behind him, as a demon spirit materialized itself behind him. It was about to strike him, maybe even try to rip him in half, when another sword sliced through it, and saved him.

“What in the world are you doing Yuto?!” Shay hissed beside him. “You are not focused on this at all. This is so unlike you”.

“My apologizes” Yuto mused as he drew his sword into the scabbard. This training exercise was over with after all.

“You have not been yourself since we found that scum of a demon noble” Shay sneered as he also let his sword get back in his scabbard. “You never told me what happened that day”. Yuto shrugged slightly. Not that his fight with Declan had changed anything really. He already knew he was a traitor.

“I told you already. I knocked you out in order to escape. End of story” Yuto replied firmly “We are only apprentices. None of us could stand up to that demon’s strength. If you still mad about that then…”.

 _It is not my problem._ Or that was at least what he had been about to say, when Shay pulled him into a surprised hug. His lips were extremely close to his left ear.

“Do I look mad to you Yuto?” he then whispered which made him shiver “But there is something you are not telling me, and I wanna know what it is”.

“Shay I…” Yuto began but then pushed his partner off him.

“There is nothing to tell” he then hissed and before Shay could ask into it, he left the training area, leaving a confused Shay behind.

Time skip.

“You two were amazing!” Allen Kozuki shouted cheerfully as Yuto and a reluctant Shay appeared in the viewing area seconds later.

Allen was a short boy, with similar high as Yuto. His red spiky hair stood out in the crowd and it was easy to spot him and their female friend Saya, at the waiting area. If it was not for his hair, Yuto would still be able to recognize him since Allan was the only one wearing a poncho. Yuto sighed deeply as he sat down in the chairs his friends had reserved for him and Shay.

“You almost hit Kite Tenjo’s score!” Allen continued and handed his friend a slush ice. All to call him down and give him fluence.

“We could have done better. Yuto lacked focus in there” Shay mused as he glared at Yuto. He was not going to tell them what had happened in the training room. Not as long as Allen and Saya was here, but when his eyes meet with Yuto, his eyes clearly said, ‘we talk about this later’. Something Yuto was grateful for.

“But still, you two did great” Allen continued and looked at the girl beside him “Isn’t that right Saya? They are even better than most of the recruits here”.

Yuto gazed over to Saya Sasayama. Her light purple, lilac hair was neatly put together. Dressed in a light blue dress, with a teal turtleneck over it while held up by brown shoulder straps were her preferable outfit. Brown tights, white fingerless gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, along with orange shoes completed her outfit. That and she had spectacles along with a blue belt at her midsection with a cross symbol in it, made Yuto sigh inside. He still couldn’t believe he was friends with three exorcist apprentices. Not that he regretted their friendship.

“Um yes. They were spectacular” Saya mused as she clapped in her hands “Sure, Kite Tenjo is one of the youngest top exorcist in the order, and he could handle the training facilities single handed, but you two being able to match him, even as a team is remarkable. All me and Allen can do is… well assist”.

“Ah Saya cheer up” Allen replied as he tapped her shoulder confidently “Your spiritual healing power is of the charge. I am sure you will be an amazing priestess one day. Maybe as good as the holy mother herself…”.

Yuto quivered slightly. Not out of fear or because of the name itself. No, the Holy mother was the reason he was here to begin with. She was this amazing woman who founded the celestial order centuries ago and the person Yuto was here to learn more about. Sure, he had been distracted lately with the training and partnership with Shay, as well as hanging out with Allen and Saya, but he never given up his goal in acquiring the info he needed.

“By the way… I even got myself an internship with the great Doktor” Allen continued bragging “Can you believe it? The great Doktor thinks my abilities with machinery is worth training. I couldn’t be more thrilled!”.

“Congratulation Allen. I am happy for you” Yuto replied and tried to sound happy for him.

However, inside all Yuto was feeling was dread. That man, the great Doktor, the inventor of the order, was a creep in Yuto’s eyes. Properly, because of what he was. The Doktor was after all the one encasing demons and spirits into the weapons they were using. Small, powerless and maybe even unimportant demons, but demons no less and it made Yuto’s stomach twist knowing something so inhumane existed in the celestial order. Especially, since they worshipped god of all people. However, to the order he was seen as an important asset and people, like Allen saw him as an idol.

“Yuto? Are you okay? You look pale” Saya then questioned “Want me to heal you? Or what about lunch? You two must be hungry after that ordeal”.

“Yeah Lunch! I hear the cafeteria sells pizza today!” Allen uttered rather excited “Let’s be the first in line. What do you all say?”.

“I am sorry, but I have something to do” Yuto declined rather quickly and got up from his seat. Then he turned around and left the area.

Time skip.

“I cannot believe you are letting him stay here Sister!”.

That was the first words he heard as he opened the door to the office to the current leader of the order. What awaited him was a heated discussion between high priestess and leader Alexis Rhodes and the high priest Aster phoenix. At a bed was a young girl lying, and it looked like she was sleeping. Funny enough she was holding a crystal ball while doing so, and Yuto wondered if she was sleeping at all. She was after all known as the Oracle of the order by the name Aura. Her previsions had never been wrong; however, they did leave a lot for people to decipher. Luckily, no one had noticed Yuto entering the room as of yet.

“High priest, please contain yourself!” Alexis scolded in a firm tone “The boy has done nothing but to earn our trust. He is the demon king’s son, and thereby half human. He has the right to try out as any of our members”.

“Hogwash! He might be half human, but the demon in him could strike us at any moment. There is something you are not telling me!” Aster hissed in an angry tone.

“No father Phoenix. I am only following our rules followed by our founder. The holy mother. I suggest you should do the same” Alexis lectured sternly “Tell me instead about the demon lord Shay and Yuto discovered…”.

By those news Yuto closed the door and instead listened closely at the door. This might be important. Hissing sounds could be heard from the high priest at first before he finally spoke.

“Fine. I sent Kite Tenjo out to investigate further. After what Aura pre visioned, we can’t take any chances…”. Yuto froze by that. They were sending Kite after Declan.

“Yes, I never seen her faint like that while watching the future…” Alexis mused “The words ‘Certain doom’, ‘celestial power’ and ‘Tainted darkness’, does make me believe the heir to the pride clan could be a danger to us all”.

“What about the girl, he is contracted by?” Aster then mused “What do we do about her? That boy did say she was innocent… but is she really, when contracted to that beast? He is one of the strongest demons known. Who knows how much he tainted her?”. Yuto clenched his fists in an angry matter. Why did people always expect the worst in people? Or in this case demons? Including him.

“Go with Kite then. You have the sight bestowed by heaven. If she is tainted, you of all people would know. Do whatever you can in order of sending that beast back from which it came” Alexis ordered firmly.

Yuto had just managed to move away from the door and hide in the corridors before the door got opened and a very determined Aster phoenix left down the corridors. Yuto bit his lip as he was debating with himself. His goal going to the office in the first place was to ask the high priestess about the founder alias Holy mother, but after hearing that, his resolve was once again broken. What was the right decision? To warn Declan Akaba and his contractor or not? He did owe Gili a favor, but… With fast steps he walked down the corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. Getting intense for sure. That and a lot of characters got introduced into the story. Lol. Declan and Gili is in a heap of trouble. Not only do they have Kite after them, but now the high priest Aster Phoenix is joining them. All I can promise you is getting intense. Lol. But what do you think of the order so far? Do you think the selection of characters are fitting in their role or not? As for Yuto wanting to know about the Holy mother. It will be revealed why he is so interested in her of all people. In the next chapter however, I am uncertain on who is the main character. Declan have had a lot of chapters in a row now, but for some reason it is easier to write from his view… not sure who you prefer. Declan or Gili in the next chapter. Please comment on what you think. Thank you for your time.


	14. The mark.

Gili couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. However, no matter how she turned it around, she was really sharing her bed with a man. Or demon if she had to be technically. Sure, they were not doing anything besides cuddling, but to Gili that was something she thought would never happen. Mostly because of her low esteem but also because of the hurtful words Regina had said over time. That being words like her being a coward, stupid, or ugly. All words Gili had begun to believe herself. There would never be anyone around to befriend or even love her. Regina and her crew made sure of that. That until Declan appeared and things changed. For the better. She finally had a friend, Regina and her crew stopped pestering her; they were afraid of Declan, but still, and she had enough money to actually live for. Not that the money was that important to her but having someone to share her daily life with. That was! She could never be happier. She really couldn’t. That until Declan had kissed her. That day at the park. Sure, he stated that was the only way he gained energy, but that didn’t change the fact that he had indeed kissed her. And Gili had liked it. She couldn’t deny that, even though it had been her first kiss and it made her flustered just thinking about it. That was the reason she had avoided Declan at first. Just seeing her brought those warm flustered feelings up and she was stuttering like crazy. She just couldn’t help it. A thought in her mind had been that he was a demon and put a spell on her, but if he had, why hadn’t Declan acted upon it? No, the only rational reason for this was that she must have fallen in love with him. Or she guessed that. She had after all never been in love before. But she was sharing her bed with him right now. Sure, it was so she could keep herself warm and Declan really was warm. Comforting warm. She could hear his breath, and feel its warm air hit her hair. She could even hear his heart, or maybe hearts were the better term for it. She could hear several heartbeats that just couldn’t be from the same heart. Not that it mattered much to her anyway. Demons could have infinity hearts for all she cared about. All she wanted to do was lie in his arms and not care about anything. She just didn’t want him to leave.

“Ahrm” coughing sounds could then suddenly be heard as both Gili and Declan jerked in surprise.

Then Declan’s arms let go of her, as he turned towards the people who were now in their bedroom for some reasons. Gili shivered lightly at that since the cold air now were present all over her body. It even went through the blankets.

“As much as I don’t want to disturb you two sweethearts in your beauty sleep, Herk and I have other things to do” the voice continued, making Gili pique out from the blanket, to see Sorano and his servant stand at the foot side of the bed.

“Sorano” Declan mused as he climbed out of bed to face his friend. “Did you fix the heater already?”.

He didn’t seem troubled that his friend had just popped out of the blue. Either that was a common demon thing, or Declan was just good at hiding it.

“Well not per say the heater, but we upgraded it” Sorano replied and smirked. Gili noticed they both were holding a bunch of stones in their hands.

“Well let me guess, the tinker prince didn’t want to give up his new toy just yet” Declan then said, making Sorano nod eagerly.

“That sums it up, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t solved your heater problem” Sorano advised and were holding up one of the stones for them to see “These stones are infused with the breath of a fire demon. Herk’s actually. By placing them all around your home, it should keep you both warm for a long time”.

“But I… how do you turn them off if you don’t want it that warm anymore?” Gili questioned as she got out of bed as well.

“We thought about that. No worries” Sorano reassured as he let Gili hold one of these stones. Its warm radiated in Gili’s hand now. “Declan is a demon. If he is living here for life, his powers might as well be beneficial. He can turn them on and off by using his own demon fire form”.

“Hmm clever. Now I am essential to Gili’s lifestyle” Declan huffed.

“Yep. One of my best genius plans so far” Sorano replied as an evil smirk appeared on his lips now “Take it as a bit of help to solve out your current situation”.

“Situation?” Gili questioned rather puzzled.

“Sorano I swear…!” Declan began hissing but stopped instantly up when Sorano were suddenly holding up an envelope in front of him.

“By the way I got mail for you” Sorano then said and waved teasingly in front of Declan “As you can see it has the crest of the pride clan…”.

“Sorano, don’t tell me you told my clan I was…”. ¨

“No, no. That secret is worth keeping. I made your Satan soul get it for me. She already was keeping them since someone hid their demon signature hmm” Sorano interrupted and handed Declan the mail “Still don’t want to stop the rebellion?”.

“You are unbelievable, you know that…” Declan hissed as he ripped open the envelope and left the room to read the letter inside in quiet. That left Gili alone with the two demons.

“Rebellion? Situation? What is going on?” Gili then questioned.

“Well nothing that bad Miss Gili. Only a tiny revolution against the demon king” Sorano replied as he were studying his nails “Declan has responsibilities as the heir of the pride clan. Just like I have for my clan. The wrath clan. However, last night he decided to toss all that away to be with you”.

“Hu? Re-really?” Gili uttered rather dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe Declan would choose her over something who sounded so important.

“Well yeah, he is bound to spend your lifetime with you. It is part of your celestial contract” Sorano mused and chuckled darkly. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear “But I believe it is only a pretending excuse since he actually wants to be with you. But then again that is just my opinion. See yer”.

Then without warning both demons teleported out of the house, leaving Gili more confused than ever.

After a quick preparations in getting dressed for school, Gili soon went downstairs, finding Declan cursing like crazy inside the living room.

“No! No! This cannot be happening!” he then hissed and tossed the letter down at the nearest table in here. It almost broke by the sheer force of it.

“Declan… are you okay?” Gili then asked as Declan turned surprised around. He had first now noticed that she was there.

“Gili… Yeah. Just a bit under the weather…” He then answered.

“Don’t lie!” Gili demanded as she glared at Declan “Sorano told me… He told me there is a revolution going on and… and you have responsibilities for your clan…”.

“Sorano deductions of the case has nothing to do with me…” Declan mused slowly.

“But it is the true isn’t it?” Gili interrupted. Tears were shown in the corner of her eyes now “I am keeping you from carrying out your duty…”. Arms wrapped around her as Declan kneeled down on one leg and pulled her into a hug. Gili couldn’t keep herself from crying, as she let out hiccuped sobs.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean for you to cry” Declan then said and sighed “Truth to be told, my father is not fit to rule our clan. He never had the abilities to lead and never will. That is why the clan bypasses him and comes to me with their troubles. But now, things have happened. Several attacks and members of our clans have been missing… I cannot… I cannot sit by and do nothing Gili…I am sorry”.

“You… need to leave, don’t you?” Gili then said in a low voice.

“Yes, Gili I am sorry” Declan replied as he pulled away. Their eyes met “But remember the contract forbids me from truly leaving, but at the same time, it never states we can’t spend time apart. You just have to want to let me go. I will come back as soon as I find out what is going on. I promise, on those blasted angels I will!”.

“I… I believe you… Declan. I… it is just… I will be alone again…” Gili sniffed out.

“Not for very long. A day, maybe a week tops” Declan replied as he was holding her hands now “If your bullies gives you trouble, skip school. If too lonely, go to Bootleg. Crow will help you. As for in extreme emergency and you really need me, I have a gift for you”. Gili looked puzzled at him.

“A gift? What kind of gift?” she asked.

“Just stand still” Declan advised as he got up on his feet. His hands grabbed around her shoulders, keeping her in place, as Declan’s face got closer.

Way too close for Gili’s comfort. He was clearly invading her personal space here. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind. One more scary than the other. The only one she did believe, or maybe even wished, would happen was Declan kissing her again. That thought alone made heat rose through her body and her face heat up like a tomato. As embarrassing at that was, she didn’t mind it though. Then a tiny sting of pain hit her left side of her neck and made Gili wake up from her daze. _Did… Did Declan just bite me?_ Her right hand went down to what she thought was a bite mark, only to find no wound there whatsoever. However, her skin was pulsating with power.

“There I gave you my clan’s mark. My mark. Now no demon with at least some self-respect will harm or claim you as theirs. You are officially mine now” Declan explained and smiled rather proudly “I chose a spot where you or others wouldn’t accidentally touch it but can be seen. Not by ordinary humans though. It holds a fraction of my powers, and in case of emergencies you can call me using this too”.

“You… you marked me?” Gili questioned and swallowed her spit a bit. This sounded so wrong in her head, but also a tiny bit flattering. Mostly wrong though.

“Demons usually does this when contracted and makes a deal to keep their contractor theirs. But we had a celestial contract, so I just saw no need for it until now” Declan explained. His hands ran through her hair for a bit before he let out an annoyed sigh “I have to get going my Gili. Take care”.

Then he was gone, leaving Gili all by herself. Gili sighed deeply as she went to the bathroom to see this mark. In dark colors was a symbol, the same symbol she had seen in that occult book of Regina’s. it was still vibrating slightly, and Gili had to contain herself from touching it. Then she sighed. She was once again alone, with a mark on her neck, that made her feel like she was marked as Declan’s mate or something. But that couldn’t be right could it? Wasn’t that only by werewolves? With a frustrated sigh, she went to the kitchen, ate her breakfast and went to school. Just as usual. What she didn’t know was that someone or something were watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A;N: Well that was that chapter. Lol getting good. Especially with that mark Declan left on Gili’s neck lol. But what do you readers think? Did he really mark her as a potential mate or was it really only to protect Gili? Who knows? In the next chapter we focus on Declan. Not totally sure what will happen, but I believe the order might come in play soon. Please comment on what you think so far. Oh and by the way her mark looks like the picture above. Hope it looks interesting.


	15. The discovery.

_To my dear esteemed lord and Master._

_Sorry for the convenience but something has come up at the manor. Something important. Many of our lower subjects has been disappearing as of yet. With no reasonable cause. We already have the ninja’s look into this, but I would feel much more secure if you my lord, will look into things. I have brought this to your father’s attention, but he shakes it off as nothing. He has barely been around as of late, and it makes your mother, the esteemed madam Henrietta furious to say the least. She asks about you._

_“However, considered your circumstances with his celestial contract, Sorano told me about, I believe it might not be a good idea to come home._

_Just please meet with the ninjas. Moon says he has found something dreadful, that even he wouldn’t show to our high lord._

_Forever yours._

_Julia Krystal._

_Ps. The Fuma branch and the secret Satan soul crew is behind you all the way._

Declan ran through the landscape of the human world, while following the trace of the crystal in his hand. Julia had been clever in leaving this particular crystal in the letter. It would only react to Declan’s own demon signature, since she made it for him years ago, while at the same time infusing it with her own, as well as the two ninja’s now. While it did concern Declan a great deal, that Julia had been snooping around at his room at the manor, he must admit this was an excellent tracker. That said, Julia was known as rule breaker, but at the same time very loyal to Declan himself. He knew he could count on Julia and her crew if needed. He just hoped he could finish whatever matter he was supposed to see and solve. All so he could get back to his beloved Gili. If he could, he would have taken her with him, but it was illegal to bring humans into the human world. Unless he asked for the demon king’s permission himself. The same with angels. After Jack Atlas’s bold attempt in meeting with the demon king years… was its years… ago, the demon king banded that too. It was like he didn’t wanted anyone unfamiliar to approach him. Declan hummed at that. Had Sorano been right in him being depressed? And if so, why? Did he know about the rebellion or was there another reason for this? Declan shook his head a little. It wasn’t the time to think about that. He had more pressing matters to think about. But a little thought did enter his mind though. _Why did the demon king want him to enter the inner circle of the court? Surely not to take Yuto’s place…_

“My lord. Down here!” a voice then shouted as Declan caught something flicker in the scenery.

It looked almost as a light coming from a glass or shiny surface. Declan hummed thoughtfully. If the ninjas truly had used their camouflage skills in this entire area, something really bad must be up. Declan did, however, follow the light and soon landed at a forest hill. Two ninjas dressed in a black ninja get up were kneeling in front of him. They were brothers, identical twins and the only reason Declan could notice the difference between them, was because they each were wearing a different colored scarf. The ninja called Moon shadow were wearing a blue scarf that covered most of his face, while his brother Sun shadow were wearing red.

“My lord. We are pleased that you would take your time for this meeting” Moon shadow said as he got up “We know you are busy, but…”.

“Something has come up my lord” Sun Shadow continued and got up as well. Both were sharing glances with each other Declan noticed. They apparently were hesitant to share whatever further information they were having with him.

“I know. Julia informed me” Declan replied as he were holding up the letter “Tell me why you have this whole area under an illusion”.

“To keep the humans ignorant of the event. It would be hard making our own investigation if their own law enforcers appear” Moon shadow replied.

“You mean the Order?” Declan mused out “I had a run in with an apprentice…”.

“This is not the order. Or at least we believe so” Sun shadow replied, “Unless they have become heartless… you better see for yourself My lord”. With a flick of his wrist, the illusion around them broke and a grotesque sight met Declan’s eyes.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?!” Declan uttered in pure distress as he was staring at the display in front of him.

Or in this case wasn’t there. Because right in front of him was a giant crater, along with several in the background. The forest who was once there, was half evaporated as well, but that was not what made Declan pissed off. It was the grotesque creatures lying in them. Some cut in half, others more brutally murdered, leaving barely any pieces of limbs left, while others were piles of ashes. What was even worse was that they were all members of his clan. The pride clan, which left Declan with clenched hands and a furious expression.

“That we do not know” Moon shadow replied.

“We know no one who has this ferocity in killing demons. Besides his majesty of course” Sun shadow said. His hands were clenched as well.

“But we know it is not our king. Rumour has it, that he shut himself out from our world and refuses to talk to anyone at the court. Besides his offsprings” Moon shadow complied “We meet prince Yuya the other day. He didn’t look happy”.

“That is indeed weird” Declan mused “Sorano did say the situation had escalated since my last visit. Does he know about the rebellion and are taking precautions…?”.

“Could be. We can look into that if you want my lord?” Moon shadow suggested.

Declan were about to answer when he spotted something in the horizon. With quick steps he teleported towards it, and were soon bowing down in the ground, picking up a very familiar item. The two ninjas soon joined him as well.

“A cross?” Moon shadow mused “Are you saying someone religious is involved?”.

“Is it the order then?” Sun shadow questioned.

“No” Declan mused as he clenched his fist around the cross. No pain emitted through him which just confirmed his theory “This cross has lost its shine. Meaning either this person was once religious or is pretending to be. I believe in the second option”.

“I do not understand my lord” Moon shadow began, but Declan cut him off.

“This is the residue of a former demon ritual. Someone was summoning demons here, and by the look of the environment, has no care for life itself” Declan mused out as he got up “Not only that but they are targeting the pride clan specifically”.

“Are you saying this is a highly skilled demon worshipper?” Sun shadow questioned.

“If that is the case, why target lower demons?” Moon Shadow questioned.

“So, they wouldn’t catch our attentions” Declan mused as he rubbed his fingers through the soil of one of the defeated demons. It tasted burned for some weird reason. It concerned Declan even more.

“But I do not understand. No matter how skilled you are, demons, even lesser, would be appearing at random” Moon shadow then said.

“You are right brother. The pride clan, along with Envy and Wrath share in between contracts to be able to feed all of us. To target the pride clan…” Sun shadow began.

“Not if he had their true names” Declan hissed as his fist collided with the ground now “It all makes sense now. Why my father has no regard for the clan whatsoever. Only he has access to every of our clan’s members and their true names. Not even I have that. Only he. That is why this worshipper isn’t targeting any of us nobles”.

“N-o. No! My lord. There must be a mistake…” Moon Shadow uttered shocked.

“Yes. Why would the high lord of our clan sell us out to a mere human…” Sun Shadow also added in pure horror.

“I wish it weren’t. I truly do. Sorano has been warning me for years that my father’s disregard towards our king had been concerning” Declan hissed out in anger “I believe that is what Sorano wanted to talk to me about. That is what he meant by repercussions. My father is part of the rebellion to overthrow the demon king, and as his son he expects my participation in this. Isn’t this just hellish?!”.

“My lord… I don’t know what to say” Moon Shadow replied slowly.

“But… why would your father ally himself with a random human?” Sun shadow questioned “No matter how powerful this demon sorcerer is, it would hurt his pride to degrade himself and get help from humans…”. Declan hummed at that for a while.

“Not if this human already is contracted to a demon lord” he then mused out “Sorano asked Herk to look into the Sloth clan’s activities since we had our suspicions. If that hunch is indeed true, then my father, this human and the leader of the Sloth clan, alias Jean Michel Roget are in it together. Although that is only my suspicions”.

“What are you intending to do my lord? Are you confronting your father about this?” Moon Shadow then asked.

“No. Without any proof it would be almost suicidal” Declan mused slowly.

“Then… My lord, what do you acquire from us” Sun shadow said as both him and Moon Shadow knelled down respectfully “We are at your disposal”.

“Yes. We serve the true lord of the pride clan now” Moon Shadow added in. Declan hummed at the display of loyalty to him. Not many, regardless his father’s actions, would sway from the current leader of the clan. Unless his father decided to step down, which was something Declan believed would not happen any time soon.

“Well, one of you have to keep taps on my father for me. I have a human contractor to care for and cannot return home at the moment” Declan then responded “The other will keep in contract with Sorano. Give him a message that I understand and want to join him in the rebellion. They will…”.

Whatever Declan had been about to say, got killed the moment he felt this warmth run through his body. Along with the feeling of pure dread that almost swallowed Declan whole. But only almost. Pain soon followed and Declan let out a groan as he fell down on one knee gasping for air for at least some seconds.

“My lord! Are you okay?!” the ninjas uttered in unison and were instantly at his side.

“My contractor is calling me” Declan hissed and got up, clenching his chest. “My Gili is in danger. Someone else touched the mark I gave to her, meaning someone has her and is using her as bait to get to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. Getting interesting, I hope. Declan really discovered something alright. His father’s betrayal. Must be kinda hard on him I am sure. As for Roget being in the sloth clan, I thought that was fitting really, since he in arc v show barely duels, and lifts a finger to do his own work. He has his minions for that. So yeah. Lol. The next chapter, we get Gili’s perspective of the events and what happens to her. Hope that sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think.


	16. The transfer student.

“I want you to introduce to you all a new transfer student. He got permitted this morning” The teacher introduced, as she made everyone of the students silent.

Gili lifted her head from the table as the teacher made this new student enter the classroom. His blond hair with green spiked brags stood out instantly and made several girls, including Regina, fall for his good looks. Dressed in a puffed off white shirt, brown pants and a long black coat, he looked bad ass. Too bad ass for Gili’s taste. There was something about him. She couldn’t quite figure it out, but suspicion was clear in her eyes. Declan had taught her that nothing was what it seems. Why would they get a new transfer in the middle of the year? They were not Declan, being demon and could influence himself into the school rather easily.

“Hello, my name is Kite Tenjo” the blond-haired boy introduced and made a slight bow.

Interestingly he didn’t say anything else. Usual students were saying things like ‘please take care of me’ or ‘nice to meet you’. It was like he knew he was not going to be around for long. That cold exterior of course made the girls even more crazy.

“Oh, he is such a honk” Regina stated. She was sitting at her desk in front of Gili and were having almost dreamy eyes at this Kite Tenjo.

“He is nothing special…” Gili mused, which of course got Regina’s attention.

“Ha of course you would say that. You already have that Akaba boy wrapped around your finger” Regina replied as she glared back at Gili “Speaking of which, where is your so-called boyfriend today? Finally ditching you?”.

“No! He just had family business today” Gili quickly replied back at first before her voice turned rather flustered “And… And Declan is not my Boyfriend…”.

“But someone wishes they were” Regina whispered back in a teasing matter, which forced Gili to hide her face in her textbook now. She wanted to sneer back that that was not true, but Gili just couldn’t lie to herself or Regina. She felt like it would taint Declan’s memory. She was already missing him as it was.

“You can have the empty seat near Gili today. Declan Akaba seem to be missing today” The teacher advised “That until we get your own desk of course”. And soon Gili found herself having this weird blond kid as her neighbor too. _Just Great._ _Declan, where are you?_

The lesson went well. Even with this transfer student intense stare at her. Or that was at least how Gili felt it was. This new student barely did anything, besides speaking a few words to the crew of fangirls. He had been extremely harsh with them actually, before he went outside the classroom at lunch time. His excuse was that he wanted to go to the bathroom, but Gili didn’t believe him. For that reason, she decided to follow him without him noticing of course. Soon Gili found her hunch to be correct. He did not go to the bathroom, but instead went in an empty corridor. Gili had hidden herself inside a locker. Her small stature made it possible for her to hide the most unusual places. That and Regina had once pushed her inside a locker for the fun of it, so Gili knew she could fit in it. After making sure no one were watching, Kite pulled out a handy from his pockets of his pants and made a call.

“Yeah it is me” he almost yelled out. Clearly angry with whoever he was speaking to.

“Yes. I am there. But care to tell me why I have sneak around like this Phoenix. Why don’t we just do it the hard way?” Kite then questioned “He is not even around”. Growling sounds could be heard from Kite, as this person on the other end answered.

“I do not care about her being human. She is part of this… and shut up with the oath already. You know full well why I joined you…”. More hissing sounds came from Kite before he yelled “Fine! We do this your way, but if nothing has changed until sundown, we do things MY way!”. '

Then he almost slammed the phone shut and walked with angry steps back to the classroom. Gili who had been holding her breath the entire time, let out a relieved sigh. But one though did enter her mind. _What the hell was going on here?!_

Time skip.

“But Regina, why can’t we hang out? We done it before” Gili uttered in pure distress as she was standing almost begging in front of Regina and her crew.

They were currently standing at the main entrance to the school, as students were leaving for today. To say that Gili was an understatement. After overhearing that conversation in the hallway, Gili had made it upon herself to keep herself busy until after sundown. She couldn’t explain why, but she had a nagging feeling that this transfer student had been talking about her. Her and Declan. He had said he wanted to do things his way at sundown, but from what she had heard, she figured this transfer student wouldn’t do anything if she was surrounded by other humans. She just had to occupy herself until Declan returned. She just really hoped it was for a single day. She was not sure she could manage a whole week. That weird transfer student hadn’t left her out of his sight at all today. That was the reason she was now standing in front of Regina and her crew and literally begging her to take her along.

“Yeah like I am gonna fall for that Gill girl. This is just your way of messing with us after all we did to you. We have not forgotten what that boyfriend of yours did to us” Regina said and snort “Besides why would ever hang out with a twerp like you. Get real!”.

'And just like that she was on her own. Fear struck her as Gili once again felt the intense glare from Kite Tenjo. He had just left the building and were having that plastered smirk on his face. It was almost like he was about to eat her. It made Gili shutter. Was he demon? What that the reason why she felt so unsafe? _But Declan, Declan promised me the mark would keep the demons at bay. I am only his…_

“We need to talk miss Sakaki”. Kite’s cold voice cut through the air like it was a blade itself. What frightened Gili the most was that he had managed to kill the distant between them in one go and were now standing in front of her. “Where is your boyfriend, or whatever you call him? Tell me where Declan Akaba is!”.

“I don’t know!” Gili uttered in complete panic. A hand grabbed around her wrist as she tried to run for it. The blond’s grip was extremely tight.

“I don’t believe you. You are his summoner, aren’t you? Gili Sakaki” Kite hissed in an angry tone “Either you summon your beast here or I might not be so kind to you”.

“B-beast?” Gili questioned as she swallowed a lump in her throat “Declan is no… no beast. He is my friend!”. She could hear Kite snort at that statement.

“I do not care for what kind of illusions that demon has polluted you with. I just wanna slay him. That demon lord of yours. He is not allowed in this world you know” he then said in a firm matter “But if I have to use you as bait to get to him, I will. Question is if you are willing to help me or not…”.

“I will never let you hurt Declan!” Gili hissed and tried to wiggle out of his grip with a lot of struggle “I will never help you! Now let me go!”.

Without warning Gili had managed to stretch out her hand towards Kite, and almost like a miracle wind power responded to her cry and literally blew Kite away, as his grip around her hand loosened and he was send flying at the other directions at the courtyard. Gili was literally staring at her hands for at least some seconds before she decided to hightail it out of there. Declan’s words were still ringing through her head as she did. _The mark. It holds a fraction of my powers._ And Gili was having a silent ‘thank you’ to Declan as she ran away from the school.

She didn’t get far through, before Kite Tenjo were once again on her trail, and Gili might even comment him for his persistence if she wasn’t his outgo target that is.

“Help! Help! A mad man is after me!” Gili was and had shouted out like crazy while running through a weird enough empty city.

Where was all people? Then suddenly she did in fact slam into someone. An adult male with grayish hair and dressed in black and white ropes. If Gili had not been in utter panic she might have realized that this man was in fact a priest, but all she could think about was relieve. Relieve that she had found someone that might could save her.

“Hey, watch where you are going?!” the man complained, which only encouraged Gili to grab in his rope out of pure distress.

“Please! Please! I beg you. Help me! A mad man is after me!” she uttered frantically.

“A mad man? Where?” the man questioned and looked around rather confused. Gili looked behind her, only to find no one really.

“Where… where did he go? He was right behind me!” Gili questioned rather confused. She could feel the man tap at her head, like she was a little child.

“I am sure he was. Why don’t you come with me?” the male then asked, which suddenly made Gili’s blood freeze. A strange energy source was running though her all of the sudden. She felt extremely weak. It was like she could sleep for a long time.

“Oh, you are a strong one. You are still conscious, aren’t you?” the man then questioned in an almost sincere smile “I am sorry. I truly am, but you have to come with us now. Maybe you are not aware of this, innocent as you are, but the man you associate with is an evil demon lord…”.

“Dec-lan, Declan never hurt… anyone” Gili managed to get out, before falling toward this priest’s chest. Whatever he had done to her, Gili was not able to even fight or run from him anymore.

“You might think that for now. He might not even hurt you, but he is still a demon. As soon as your contract ends, he will still take your soul with him to hell” The priest advised. Gili could fell herself get lifted up, but she couldn’t see anything any longer.

“Now sleep child. When this is over, you will thank me”. And Gili’s world went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Poor Gili. Getting chased by Kite and in the end taken by Aster of all people. Just rotten luck, I guess. Why?! Why is it people just don’t understand the connection alias bond Declan and Gili is having and leave them alone. Alas that would make for a boring story if they did? Or what do you readers think? Are Kite and Aster’s actions even justified at this moment or not? As for the next chapter I am unsure of the outcome. If it continues on with Gili or if I switch over to Declan. Only time will tell. Do hope for a good chapter though.


	17. The trap.

“You sure he is coming?”.

That was the first words Gili woke up to as she groggily opened her eyes. The scent of incense was all around her and it made her nauseous.

“I am sure. He will come to rescue her” another voice said in a firm tone.

Gili blinked several times as her sight began getting better, and soon she was meet with utter darkness. Or that was at least what she felt it like. When she concentrated, she could see a bit of light coming from the different candlesticks, around on what she assumed was on tables. The light was so far away from her that she couldn’t quite see the surroundings. She couldn’t even see the people that were talking.

“How can you be sure about that Phoenix? He is a demon. He could have abandoned her when she wasn’t of more used to him!” the first voice hissed “Just like my father…”. The hatred was clear in his voice now.

“What happened to you and your brother was unfortunate Kite, but you cannot be driven by hate and anger all the time” the other voice tried reassure “That is not what the holy mother wants you to do…”.

“Yeah like you understand… priest. You were left on the doorstep to a church when you were baby. You don’t know the definition of losing someone dear to you” The voice, Kite replied.

All which made Gili shiver. She remembered now. Kite Tenjo had transferred to her school and pestered her. She had run into this priest who… Gili shook her head. Had she been kidnapped? It did make sense if this priest and Kite Tenjo were working together. Gili bit her lip. They were not even interested in her, but Declan. If she manages to escape her precious Declan would not be in danger. Sure, she had no clue where she was, or if there even was an exit somewhere, but she had to use this chance of them bickering to get away. She tried pushing herself up, only to find herself being restrained to a stony surface. Silence uttered around her as the two males had stopped talking all of the sudden, and soon Gili found the light from a torch hovering above her.

“Well look who woke up” the smoothing voice of the priest could be heard. Gray hair appeared for her sight, as well as the white and black ropes he was wearing. He was clearly the same guy who took her earlier.

“You told me she would sleep through it all” Kite sneered as he appeared to her right side as well. He was glaring accusingly at this priest.

“I already explained this. She is a strong one. Her spiritual powers are of the normal quote. If she wasn’t connected with this vile demon, she could be an amazing priestess” the priest replied and sighed “I am sorry young lady, but we had to restrain you until we dealt with that demon contractor of yours. I hope you understand”.

“No, I don’t understand” Gili hissed in an angry tone “Who are you guys?!”.

“My apologies. We didn’t introduce us. How rude of us” the priest said as he bowed apologetic “My name is Aster Phoenix. High priest of the holy order. At your service. I am sure you have been acquaintances with Kite Tenjo here. He is my…”.

“I am not yours anything Phoenix. I am grateful to the order of refuging my brother and I, but I am not your soldier. Ever!” Kite sneered back “I hunt demons because I want to. Not because of your duties. The royal family will regret messing with me!”. Then Kite left or at least went out of sight, leaving Gili alone with the priest.

“Oh, such fire. One of our best demon hunters. If he just could abandon his thirst for revenge” Aster mused and sighed “But alas, we cannot force people to change…”.

“You… you from the order? Declan told me about you” Gili replied and shivered slightly. Didn’t Declan say the exorcists were on the human’s side. With all that was going on here, she didn’t quite believe that any longer.

“Yes. I am sure that demon told you all sort of nasty things about us…” Aster mused in a cold tone. Gili shook her head in a wild frenzy.

“No. No he didn’t. All he told me was that you were after him. To get rid of him since he was not allowed long passage in the human realm” Gili defended.

“Hmm that is pretty accurate” Aster mused. He looked pretty thoughtful now “He might not be completely wrong. You see Your Declan is a demon lord. Their bare presence pollutes the human race into sin. I am actually amazed you are this innocent. There is no shred of darkness in you. Believe me I checked. Normally, a contractor is corrupt even before the demon ritual starts. That’s what draws them in, but in your case… what’s different I wonder”.

Gili didn’t answer that. However, she had a good reason why. Her contract was a celestial contract after all. Not that she was going to tell Aster this. Why should she when they had tied her up by the hands and feet.

“Where am I? If you are the good guys why am I tied up?!” Gili instead asked. “Am I at the order?”. Aster send her a little smile.

“And to risk all of our members getting attacked by a demon lord? Of course, not” Aster replied firmly “You are at one of our safe houses. With wards and protections to boot. As soon as we dealt with this demon you are free to go…”.

“But I don’t want Declan to leave!” Gili uttered in pure distress as she looked up at the priest with begging eyes “Please father, let him go. Declan don’t wish any harm I promise. He made a wove to me that he would return and be with me forever!”.

“Hmm you are not tainted, but at the same time you speak of this human lord as if he was human. Foolish girl, do you not know what power he holds? Declan Akaba could destroy us all!” Aster sneered in an angry tone as his left hand rubbed through the mark on her neck “Is this what causes you to be delusional? The mark he has given you? Marking such a young girl, as if you were cattle. His food!”.

“No! Declan would never destroy anything! He gave me this mark in case of emergency and to get other demons of my trail. He is not evil!” Gili uttered out. Only to find herself getting gaged by some sort of cloth, by this high priest.

“Be silent you! I do not case for your delusions any longer!” Aster sneered and turned his back to her. Gili was not sure if he was about to say something else to her, but if he had, it got interrupted by the sound of a loud crash.

“Well will you look at that. Seem like the demon lord took the bait after all” Aster then mused coldly “I activated the mark earlier girl. If he is truly so fond of you as you say he is. He cannot resist the urge to rescue you. Even though he knows it is a trap. We have him now!”.

Gili were cursing the priest now, but because of the gag it sounded muffled and surely made no sense to the priest. Gili just hoped Declan would be careful.

In the meantime.

Declan was jumping through the landscape as fast as he could in his human form. It was easier. He didn’t use up must energy and he could get through rather undetected through the barriers. Or so he hoped. He had a feeling the order was expecting him to charge down as a demon with no common sense whatsoever. After all, to them he was only a brutal beast. Sure, many demons were, mostly lesser demons though, but Declan was nothing like that. He could predict things and make moves in advance. Ever since Gili’s mark got activated, Declan had with the ninjas been planning their next move. He didn’t sadly have that much time to gather any counterforce, and he didn’t expect any help from his clan, not after the things he discovered about his father. For that reason, it was only him and the two ninjas. He couldn’t even contact Sorano, but then again, he would owe his friend way too much if he did. He landed on the nearest tree branch. He was currently in a forest. A different forest than where he had been with Moon and Sun Shadow. Not that it changed much. Unlike the forest with the messed-up demon ritual, this forest was rich on spiritual powers. One of the other reasons Declan knew Gili had been taken by the order. No Demon would even dare touch what was his and activate the mark themselves. Oh, when he got his hands on the one who had done this, they would wish their precious god had given them a merciful dead. That was for sure. However, right now he was viewing down on a supposedly normal cottage in the woods. That was where the trace of Gili’s mark lead him. Of course, this was no normal cottage. That was easy to see with all the spiritual energy fields surrounding them. There was even wards and sacred words written all around them, and if Declan’s hunch was correct then the whole cottage and area was one big hexagram. All to bound him and send him back to hell. Either that or just kill him. None of which was pleasant scenarios since he had to leave Gili.

 _“Moon, Sun!”_ Declan ordered through the link they were having _“I am in position. Start off the attacks!”._

A loud Boom could be heard far away, as the two ninjas were hitting the barrier far away with all their strength. If Declan calculated right, someone would react and try engaging what they thought was him attacking. He didn’t get disappointed when a blond boy dressed in dark clothes ran out of the front door with lifted sword, as he ran towards the noise. Declan had, with the speed of the gust form rushed through the door before it closed. It was the only place without wards and enchantments. Not that he couldn’t deal with them, he was a demon lord after all, but he didn’t want to injure himself too much in case of a heated battle. Knowing the Order, he was sure he couldn’t get out without some scraps for sure. The door closed behind him as he entered the hut and almost utter darkness meet him. It was to expect as the windows and everything that somehow could give up light from the outside. Not that it didn’t give Declan chills down his back. He was creature of the darkness sure, but this place was the opposite. It was like light were about to swallow the darkness in here, and Declan decided with himself that he was not gonna stay here more than he needed to. He would find and free Gili and then hightail it out of here as fast as he could. He might be a prideful demon, but even he knew when escaping was the right way to go. The scent of sage didn’t help at all. Normal sage was no problem for him. It was just an aroma from plants really, but this sage was used by sacred plants and therefore did more. It confused his senses. His eyes were already getting watery and his nose lost his ability to smell. If anyone was in here, they properly could sneak up on him, but Declan didn’t care about the risks. Instead he walked forward, following the trail of the mark, who was the only sense he could trust. It led him to this hut’s basement. Declan hovered down the stairs, as he tried to make himself soundless. That went to wind however, when he reached the bottom and saw… Gili Sakaki, gagged and bound on what looked like a stony alter.

“Gili!” Declan uttered and forgot all about being stealthy. He rushed over to the altar without any other thought but Gili herself. Her blue scared eyes were looking up at him, as he reached the alter.

“Don’t worry I will get you out of here” Declan reassured as he pulled the gag out of her mouth. His other hand was trying to break her ropes, only to retreat his hands seconds later. Declan hissed. Someone had drenched the rope in holy water.

“Declan. Declan! Behind you!” Gili then shouted as Declan managed to jump to the left and avoided the celestial blade, that would otherwise have hit him.

“Grr you avoided my blade Dystopia” a male voice then said. He was clearly the wielder of the weapon who was about to clew him in half a second ago. Declan didn’t need the lights from the candlesticks to know or see that this was a priest. Maybe even a high ups because of his ropes. Declan hissed at that.

“I thought this was getting too easy” he then mused “I should have known someone like you were involved”. The priest chuckled darkly.

“You should never have come down here Declan Akaba. This is my turf and in the name of god I will kill you. That I swear!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N; And done. Another chapter done. I am amazed. Especially since this chapter was a bit difficult to make. But thanks to my friend Jessica on Wattpad I finally managed to write it. So, thanks Jessica. But yeah getting really intense now hu? Declan walking into a trap. Or is it a trap when you know it is and decide to spring it anyway? Just curious. But yeah got a tiny bit of background on Aster and Kite. Not that it makes their actions more humane or what do you think dear readers? What do you think happens in the next chapter? Please comment and let me hear what you think. That and thank you so much for reading this story and follow it so far. I really appreciate it. 😊


	18. The power awakens.

“You should never have come down here Declan Akaba. This is my turf and in the name of god I will kill you. That I swear!”. At that Declan snort.

“Does it look like I care?” he snorts back “I am taking back my contractor and that is that. You cannot stop me!”. Another swung with his sword made Declan move backwards. He rubbed his chin as purple blood were running down his left cheek.

“You were saying?” the priest replied.

A confident smile was shown on his lips as he swung the blade towards Declan again, and the only thing the demon lord could do for now was dodge. It annoyed him to know end that he was driving him further and further away from his beloved Gili.

“Declan be careful. There’s a hexagram…” he could hear Gili say as he finally noticed the seal written on the floor.

With great speed, Declan managed to dodge the seal, and even managed to come behind the priest. It was not without cost since he had gotten a nasty gash on his right arm. Blood were polling out as well.

“You will not escape. Even if you manage to get outside with that girl of yours, my companions will deal with you” the priest sneered rather fierce “Then we will be rid of you for good. You will not pollute this human any longer”.

Then he once again attacked, but Declan was ready for him. He grabbed around the blade surprisingly with his left hand. A sizzling sound could be heard as the holy blade began burning away his flesh in that hand, but Declan couldn’t care less.

“I put up with you for long enough priest! But no more. I can live with being called filthy names and injured. I can even live with that you have tied up my contractor on that altar. Gili can live with it, being human and all, but don’t you dare tell me I am polluting her! Never! You crossed the line pal!” Declan hissed in an angry matter as energy rose around him “But no more. You hurt my pride by even insinuate that. Prepare for a merciless death where I will show no mercy. Prepare to witness my true power your filth!”.

He let out a scream of pure rage as he began transforming. Unlike his other three forms, his water, fire and wind form, this was in reality his true appearance as a demon which he had split into these other three forms to preserve power. For beneficial reasons. He was a demon lord after all, and he knew the order wasn’t wrong in their assumptions of him having the power to destroy the world or bring humans to sin. This form was all that and maybe even more since it had the power of all his forms combined. Declan usually didn’t want to use this form because he also lost most of his reasonings doing fights. For that reason, he was unsure of how much power he truly holds. However, in order to save Gili, to save his beloved Gili, he would do anything. Even use his full power in order to keep her safe. That was the only thought in his mind as he began transforming. His body scattered his human form, while changing into a warrior individual in clad black armor with red pieces that resembled his fire form a bit. Black hoody covered his face, who had turned almost into a skeleton, and a blue cape wrapped itself down of his back. It resembled his water form. Two giant horns in almost silverish colors grew out from the top of his head and fitted neatly with the holes in his hoody. Two gigantic horns sprouted out from his shoulder blades as well. They were having the same color and that part of him resembled the silver in his wind form. Black threats, attached to his back, rose to life and hovered in the air. They could function as a demon’s tail if you were technically, but in this case, Declan used them to rip off the ropes that tied Gili down. He didn’t care some got ruined by the holy water in it, since the threats regrew seconds later. However, before he grabbed her, he did summon a ball of pure darkness in his hands and fired it at the priest. Regardless if he did defend with his blade or not, Declan really didn’t care there, he was sent flying in the other end of the room. Declan growled victoriously. That felt good. He should destroy more, he really should, but first thing first. Gili. The only reasonable thought he was having in his head was her being safe, as he turned towards the altar and picked her up in bridal style. He could see her stunned face, as his red glowing demon eyes were looking up at him. He was not sure if it was shock or pure horror, he saw, and Declan tried making a mental note, that this form might even scare or scar his Gili for life. He was after all looking very demonic in this form.

(this is his true form by the way) 

“Dec-lan?” Gili then managed to say. Her voice shivered slightly.

The demon lord growled in approval as he tried forming a sentence, but in the end gave up and decided to high tail it out of there. He could explain things later when she was in the safety of the two ninjas. Then he could destroy them all. Yeah that sounded so good.

He left the hut seconds later. The fresh air, even though was still the orders territories, was making him feel good. The sage from before still did a number of his body, but here he did manage to clear his head. His reasonings for a while.

“I will keep you safe” he mused as he looked down on Gili.

She was so beautiful he could almost ravish her. But only almost… he couldn’t do that to her. She was his beloved Gili. He couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt her. He loved her. Everyone else he couldn’t care less about. They could all die for all he cared. Just now her.

“Dec-lan. Above… you” Gili stunned out, but it was too late.

Pain ran through his arms as Declan instinctively, accidentally, dropped Gili to the ground because of it. With quick steps, the priest from before swooped in and grabbed her. His beloved Gili and took her away from him! Declan growled fiercely as he turned towards this priest’s partner. The one who had attacked him just now. The boy who had run out of the hut as he had entered before, to face Sun and Moon Shadow. Had he defeated the ninja’s already? Then he noticed the blade this warrior was using and hissed.

“Galaxy eyes…” he even managed to say as he were glaring at the blond-haired boy in front of him.

Anger rose in him by the mere thought of it. The galaxy eyes monsters were part of his clans. Lesser beings of course, which did make sense that it had been one of those creatures taken by that occult ritual he discovered. Even if its essence were only coming from the sword, regardless if it was captured in the sword, or created the sword from its claws, it made Declan feel grotesque.

“I will kill you all!” was the last words he managed to speak before he lost all his reasonings.

With Gili.

“This should be far enough” the priest, Aster said, as he put Gili down on the ground.

She was grateful for that, even though she wasn’t sure that she wanted to leave Declan. Things had just gone fast. Declan came to save her, as she and the order expected. He had fought this priest and then… he was suddenly in a form, a demonic form that she had never seen before. It had surprised Gili beyond belief. She was not sure how to take this actually. A water bottle got tossed towards her, and she instinctively caught it. The priest, Aster send her a reassuring smile.

“Drink. It will help on the shock” he instructed.

His gaze turned towards the fight between Declan and Kite. It was visible in the horizon, as Declan had just grabbed Kite, and tossed him merciless to the ground. Gili did follow the events at first, before she began pouring the water down her throat.

“What… what…” Gili then tried asking.

“This is his true form yes” Aster said, believing that was what Gili wanted to ask “I told you he was dangerous. He is after all a demon. Still don’t want us to deal with him? hmm”.

Gili shook her head. Not to really answer Aster’s question, but more to clear her head. What she wanted to ask earlier had been what they were going to do with Declan, but that got confirmed when Aster said they were going to deal with him. They were either going to send him back to hell or kill him. Both options she didn’t like at all. However, at the same time she didn’t want Declan to kill the order members or anyone for that matter either.

“I got to stop him!” she uttered and began running towards the fight, only to find a hand grabbing around her wrist and hold her back.

“Stop! What do you think you are doing?” the priest asked “You can’t do a thing. Besides Kite has this under control. Trust me. The demon lord will be dealt with…”.

“No! NO! I don’t want that!” Gili yelled in fury as she glared at Aster “Let me go! I need to save Declan from you! I don’t want him to disappear!”.

“Are you still delusional? Didn’t you see how horrifying this monster is?! This demon can kill us all!” Aster yelled angrily “And you still…”.

“Declan would never do that. He wouldn’t. I trust him! Because I love him!” Gili shouted rather loudly. Blue energy rose in her hand and forced Aster to let go. It was like he got burned or something. The priest was staring in disbelief.

“Love… Love him?!” he then uttered in pure disbelief “But that’s… a demon… and the holy mother… are you…?”. That was all Gili heard him say, as she had already run off towards her beloved Declan.

As she reached the area where the fight was progressing, Gili found Declan standing in front of Kite Tenjo. His hands had wrapped around his throat, and now lifted him up in the air. He was clearly going for strangling the guy. She could see how Kite even had dropped the blade he had been holding to the ground. His eyes were closed, and wasn’t he mumbling something… Not that it mattered. Gili rushed forward until she was more or less a meter away from Declan.

“Declan…” she began. Her voice has an instant effect as the demon lord turned around and were looking at her. He growled but did no action in letting Kite go.

“Declan, Declan, I know you are in there” Gili continued as she took a step closer “This… this is not like you. You don’t want to destroy things. Please let him go”.

“Must destroy…him!” Declan growled angrily as his grip around Kite’s neck tightened “He hurt my pride. They all did”.

“No! No! You don’t have to. Declan! I know you are a prideful demon. I know they hurt you. They hurt both of us, but…” Gili said and she put her hands together. Almost as a prayer “But if you do this… we are no better than they are!”.

“Who do you think you are?!” Declan hissed as he tossed Kite away like he was just a doll. Stream emitted out of his nostrils in pure anger “Ordering a demon lord around?! You have some nerve!”.

Loud footsteps could be heard as he began walking over to her, and soon were standing millimeters away from her. This close, with that skeleton face, horns and demonic aura he did in fact look like a true monster. Gili however stood firm, not backing down. If her Declan was even in there, she knew this demon would not hurt.

“I am your contractor Gili remember? We were living together in my house and had a great time, until the order showed and took me away. You came to my rescue remember” Gili tried in making him remember “You took on your true form in order to fight them. In order to protect me and I am grateful for that. But I am safe. You don’t need to fight any longer. Please Declan. Return to your human form, so we can go home together”. '

Silence uttered for a while, before Declan growled. His right hand grabbed around her wrist and lifted her up in the air now. They were face to face. His glowing red eyes against her blue ones.

“Must destroy everything!” Declan hissed and began squeezing tightly.

“I…I love you Declan” Gili said as she sends him a little smile “I am your contractor, and I could stop you easily, but I don’t wish to chain you. I believe in you. Let’s go home. Together. I love you so much Declan”.

That pretty much did it, as Declan instantly dropped her to the ground. He even let out a fierce shout, before his body began changing, and before Gili knew it, her Declan was back in front of her as human.

“Gili… I…I am sorry!” Declan apologized and fell to the ground in pure distress “I… I almost destroyed you. And… do you really love me?! even after witnessing that form. I am a demon… I…”.

“Of course,” Gili answered as she kneeled down to his level. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head was now lying on his chest. “I love you very much”.

“I... I love you too” Declan replied rather hesitant. Properly because he never ever had said those words before to anyone. “Please don’t leave me”.

“Oh, what sentimental babble!” another voice then suddenly said as Kite Tenjo as he walked towards them. He did seem rather okay, besides the giant bruise on his neck. How he could be this fine after such a battle Gili had no idea, but it scared her.

“Gili!” Declan uttered as he tried to rose to his feet, only to fall back to the ground “I… I used to much… energy in that… form”.

“Don’t worry. I will protect you this time!” Gili uttered fiercely as she was putting herself in between Declan and Kite. Like a shield.

“Well isn’t that sweet? You, a human is protecting a demon” Kite mocked as he pulled out the sword from the ground “It doesn’t matter to me. Die together if you want”.

Then he charged towards them. Gili was sure she heard someone yell Kite’s name though. Something with that he had to stop, but Gili didn’t have the time to ponder of its meaning. Kite was in front of them, ready to slice someone in pieces and Gili just didn’t want that.

“Leave us alone!” she shouted, as energy, clear hell blue emitted around her. It created a shield and send kite flying instead.

“Gi-Gili?” Declan uttered stunned “You… that Astral light…”.

“Yes… She is the reincarnation… the one who inherited the holy mother’s power” A voice then said as Aster, while supporting Kite, who was in a wild frenzy to get free, approached them. He bowed respectfully now “All hail the holy mother, and the power of harmonics”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Yes! The chapter is done! Can’t even believe I got this far in the story. Really, kinda denying this moment in my mind lol. But what a chapter. Gili really come from behind. Declan goes on rampage and yeah. A lot of stuff happened. This is the longest chapter yet. Amazing right?! Hopefully not gonna create that long of a chapter again. However, what do you readers think so far? Would like some feedback. As for the next chapter, we get more into the holy mother and Harmonics. So, stay tuned.


	19. The power of harmonics.

Aster couldn’t believe the display he was seeing right now, and he had seen a lot of weird things being a high priest and all, but this was unusual for even him. If he hadn’t been holding Kite back right now, he would even be kneeling to the entity in front of him. He had heard stories, even prophecies, of people like their founder, the holy mother, that had immense spiritual powers that could change the world. He just never thought he was going to witness this himself. The way this girl, who was even contracted to a demon of all people, glowed at the moment, made him almost stare in awe. She was radiating in Astral energies, as the blue energies had enveloped her and made her float millimeters over the ground. Her hair, blue as it already was, were lifted up in the air by the energies themselves.

“Gi-Gili” Declan Akaba then spoke in disbelief which made Aster turn to him for a sec, before returning to the girl again.

 _So, her name is Gili hu? I have to remember that._ Then an angry growl could be heard from Kite as he got free from Aster’s grip. Unlike before, he was injured, by having several gashes on his hand and one on his left cheek. Made sense since their healers hadn’t gotten to any of them yet.

“What is going on here?!” Kite then hissed “Why is she protecting that beast? How can she reject my attacks?”.

Aster hummed surprised at this. Kite couldn’t see the Astral energies around her? He couldn’t see the barrier around her and the demon?

“Father Phoenix!” a voice then could be heard as two girls appeared beside him.

Both blond haired and sisters to boot. One dressed in a blue and white coat and had yellow eyes, while the other in a very colored jumpsuit and had red eyes. They looked at Aster with pure worry. That until they noticed Gili and gasped in pure… horror maybe? Aster was not sure. Not that he could blame them.

“Father Phoenix, this is…” the girls uttered in unison now.

“Grace, Gloria, show some respect! This girl is apparently the reincarnation. No, maybe even the newest vessel of the holy mother herself. She holds the harmonics powers” Aster ordered to his two enforcers who of course kneeled down right away. The priest turned quickly around in the surroundings, as he spotted their last member hiding in the background.

“Saya Sasayama. You come out as well! They aren’t our enemies any longer, and Kite needs healing” he said rather loud, making the girl who was hiding behind the nearest tree come closer.

She did look extremely scared and even though she did come closer, Saya did hide behind the high priest. Just for safety. Not that Aster really could blame her. If she was half as talented as people says she was in healing and spiritual pressure, she would see this phenomenon as well.

“My lord!” two voices then uttered as two ninjas, clearly the ones who had kept the Tyler sisters occupied earlier, appeared. Close at the edge of the barrier. Aster hummed at that. This Gili didn’t see them as allies apparently.

“Stay away!” Declan ordered “Gili is… she is… “. He let out a painful groan as his hands hit the ground. All in order to keep himself from not collapsing to the ground.

 _“Declan…”_ that was the first words Aster had even heard this Gili speak, since her power awoke.

It ran with an almost godly ring to it. Like an angel really. She had floated in front of the demon by as she bowed down and lifted him up, so he was standing on his feet once again. It was clear the touch from her was the only thing keeping the demon boy standing.

 _“Feed from me Declan”_ this Gili then pledged. Her hands were at his cheeks now.

“No, I can’t ask you for that Gili” Declan uttered in a distressed tone, as he weakly tried to get from her grip.

Not that it helped. Seconds later, their lips did crash together in an almost desperate kiss. From the girl’s point of view. Aster was not sure how to take this display in front of him at all. Everything here went against his teachings. Demons and humans were not supposed to be affectionate towards each other, and especially not holy entities and demons. It was pure blasphemy against god. Not that he could stop it though. The energy that floated around the girl got instead absorbed by the demon, ironically, and soon the girl wasn’t floating. She landed on the ground in front of Declan, smiling up at him, like he was her everything. Her sun so to speak. She even hugged him, and as she did, so did all the spells she had been using. The barrier around them disappeared into particulars of blue light. The demon boy did return her affections as well.

“Gili, you are very reckless” the boy utters “I told you, feeding like that, your life with diminish. I do not wish to feed of your soul…!”. Aster hummed puzzled at that. A demon who did not feed of his contractor’s soul? What was he dealing with here?

“I will kill you all!” Kite then suddenly hissed and ran towards the pair with lifted sword. Now that the spiritual barrier was gone, he had access to that.

“NO! Kite! They are not our enemies!” Aster yelled as he tried to stop him. Ironically, Gili was the one stopping him. In the same way, he had stopped her when he and Kite took her from that school. _Wow, she learns fast._

 _“Kite Tenjo!”_ She said with that godlike angel voice of hers. _“I am not your enemy”._

“Of course, you are! You are protecting that demon!” Kite hissed as he tried breaking free from the spell, she had put on him. It wasn’t possible, since Gili still had her right hand on top of his head and made him stay paralyzed in place.

 _“But still, that does not make us enemies”_ Gili concluded in a sad tone _“Your hatred for demons will one day be your undoing. Unless you change your ways”._

“Just shut up! Why should I listen to you? That beast has a spell on you!” Kite sneered fiercely, which made Declan growl rather offensive, but he didn’t do anything since Gili clearly hadn’t told him too.

 _“I see. You clearly have had a great loss in your life. It is understandable that you are angry on the demons. However, not all demons are evil. It is like saying that all humans are the same. Evil and corrupt”_ Gili told him and smiled.

“Says you, but I haven’t seen a good demons ever!” Kite growled annoyed “And you know nothing about me, so don’t pretend you do!”.

 _“You haven’t been looking, that’s all”_ Gili replied and sighed. Her hand roamed around his cheek _“And I know everything. It is in your spiritual signature. Your father was a devil worshipper and wished for power. He summoned a demon, one from the royal family. An amazing feed indeed. Your father wanted power, and the demon granted it, by turning him into a demon, and thereby serving him. Your own father chased you that night. Wanting to kill you on His order…”._

“Stop it! Stop reading my memories!” Kite yelled furiously “I don’t wanna hear this! Just stop it!”. Gili hummed slightly as she let go of a devastated Kite. He fell down to the ground, hiding his face in pure shame and distress.

 _“You know…”_ Gili began and kneeled down to Kite’s level _“Your brother wouldn’t want you to be angry all the time. Hospitalized as he is, I know he doesn’t want revenge on the demon who did this to both of you. He doesn’t want to lose you too do you understand? If you fight the demons with anger and hatred in your heart, one day it will be your undoing”._

Kite hissed angrily at first, but in the end, he nodded understanding. His grey eyes met Gili’s blue eyes now.

“Who or what are you?” he then asked. Gili blinked a little confused.

“I don’t… I Declan!” Gili then uttered in her own voice as she looked frantically around for the demon lord. It was like she suddenly couldn’t see him.

“I am right here” Declan uttered as his arms wrapped around the confused girl “I am right here. Don’t worry”. Gili let out a relieved sigh as she leaned into his touch.

“Please… please don’t leave me Declan”.

That was all she managed to say before she passed out in his arms, to Declan’s surprise and horror. The distressed expression he was having as he shouted her name over and over again, would melt even the cruelest of hearts.

“It is okay Declan Akaba. She is just fatigued I believe” Aster then said as he walked forward, past Kite, and were now standing a meter away from the demon lord.

His two servants, the two ninjas were both prepared to fight him if he ever laid a hand on their lord at all. That was why Aster had stopped up.

“Leave!” Declan demanded harshly as he were carrying the passed out girl in his arms. Clearly ready to defend the girl against them “You won’t take my Gili away from me! Or send me back without her. I would rather die than live without her…”.

“At ease Declan Akaba. Demon lord of the pride clan. I swear on the holy mother not to take your contractor away or to cause you two any harm. You will stay together” Aster said, and he were holding up his hands in peace.

He had already redrawn his sword and were currently unarmed. Declan let out a big sigh, but he was still holding the girl rather defensively. He clearly didn’t trust him or them at all.

“You are not getting her. Gili I mean” Declan then said in a cold tone “I know that is what you are here for. After she expressed all this insane spiritual powers, it would be understandable that an order such as yours, would want her powers, but… you are not getting it! She is mine! My beloved Gili. She is never going to be your weapon to use against my demonic brethren …”.

“I already told you that I was not going to take her away. I am a man of my word” Aster promised “Besides none of us in the order is capable to keep you or your contractor from each other, or against her will. You saw what she did to my colleague. Mentally he will not be able to battle for quite some time…”.

“I… I am okay Phoenix… I just have a lot on my mind…” Kite mused slowly as he finally got up on his feet “But I will not battle her or that… that boy for quite some time. She knew everything about me, maybe she is… cure for Hart…”.

“Yes maybe, but you both have to rest Kite” Aster replied and looked at the Tyler sisters. “Grace, Gloria, take Kite back with you to headquarters. Saya go with them to heal Kite. Deliver a message to the high priestess that I will return with a demon lord and his contractor very soon. If she has something against it, tell her I discovered the holy power Harmonics. She will know what I am talking about”.

All the members of the Order nodded and bowed in respect before they all returned towards the headquarters. That left Aster alone with the three demons and Gili.

“I am not leaving with you!” Declan then hissed “By captivating me, Gili will…”.

“Go berserk and kill us all” Aster ended and sighed “You don’t know how much power this girl is having. I am not forcing any of you to come, that would be dangerous, but I suggest you consider it”.

“Why? What kind of powers does my Gili have?” Declan then mused out “I am sure we can handle this ourselves. You just tried to kill me!”.

“And for that I apologize” Aster said and bowed “I did not know this Gili was holding this much power. If I did, I would have gone around this another way. The power, however, is called Harmonics. It is extremely rare and very powerful. It enables the user to be connected to the spiritual world itself, and creates complete empathy with people, as she did with Kite. It harmonizes with the user’s enemies and stops them from fighting. Thereby the name. Used correctly and great joy and harmony will happen. Used wrong however, and the world is doomed”.

“How so? Gili would never want to doom anything” Declan hissed back.

“She empathizes with her opponent and that is great but used to much it leaves traces. People can lose their sense of self and wants to follow her. They will at some point start to crave this light, as they did our holy mother centuries ago” Aster replied with a sigh “After all where there is good, there has to be evil. That is where you come into the picture Declan Akaba. A demon and a human with celestial powers bound together by fate, is prophecies to change the world”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that is that chapter. Interesting right. Hopefully, I tried to make it less powerful. The harmonics power. That and Kite is not that influenced. He just questions his way of life in this moment. He will still kick bad demons’ asses soon. Don’t worry. The next chapter will hopefully be the story between the holy mother and the demon she was partnered with centuries ago. You properly already know who that is but would like your guesses anyway. Thank you so much for your time. Have a nice day.


	20. The story of the past part 1.

The first thing Gili felt was this warm fluffiness. Something she could get used to. She had never felt so rested or so comfortable in a long time. However, then she remembered everything that happened earlier. Or most of it. There was still a blank after Kite had attacked them, her and Declan, but she did remember Declan being with her at that time, so everything was alright right? Why else would she lie in this bed with fluffy quilt and satin blankets? Wait satin blankets? This was not her bed at all. Where the hell was, she?! However, then a strong arm wrapped around her waist while another was caressing her hair with gentle strokes.

“Shh I am here Gili. Don’t worry I will protect you” a voice then whispered. It was one she recognized right away and made her calm down instantly.

“Declan?” She questioned, as the person beside her suddenly stirred.

Soon purple eyes were looking down at her, as his face were hovering above her. Worry was clearly shown in his purple eyes, but then they relaxed, and a tiny smile showed on his lips. He did seem very happy all of the sudden.

“You are awake Gili. I have been so worried” he then said and sighed relieved.

“I… worried? What happened Declan? Where are we? And… and why the hell are we in bed together?!” Gili then uttered rather shocked.

The last question had her face as red as a tomato, and she instantly looked down at herself to see if she was naked. That luckily was not the case. She was dressed in a white nightgown, who clearly was not one of hers. Just as this room wasn’t.

“That is indeed good questions. Let’s see if I can answer them all” Declan mused as he now were sitting on the edge of the bedside. His eyes never left her though.

“I am worried because you have been sleeping for three days straight, without any sign of recovery” He began continuing rather slowly “Do you remember anything from before with the order?”. Gili hummed slowly.

“I remember Kite Tenjo and that high priest kidnapped me from school and that you came to save me by using your true form…” she then answered “I believed in you and… confessed and… Do you really love me Declan?”.

“That I do Gili. I would risk everything for you” Declan replied, as he leaned in placing their foreheads together “You don’t even need to have chains on me to make me obey you any longer. I am completely and utterly yours”.

“I… ah Declan don’t say stuff like that!” Gili uttered all to embarrassed as she pushed Declan away from her. He was way too close. It only made the demon laugh.

“Why…is it too cheesy?” he asked. His hand touched hers “I meant what I said… but Gili I need to know… do you remember anything after that. The order said you might not, because you just awoke and…”.

“The order? What do they have to do with anything? I am sure you kicked their butts Declan. You are amazing!” Gili interrupted rather cheerfully.

“Oh, my sweet Gili. You don’t remember” Declan’s voice sounded so sad “You were the one saving all of us from the order. You are the amazing one…”.

“I don’t understand Declan…” Gili questioned rather puzzled as Declan rubbed her cheek in a very caring matter.

“Maybe I am not the right one to explain this. But… all you need to know is that you hold extremely rare and powerful spiritual energies called Harmonics. Something the holy mother, the founder of the celestial order also possessed. You used them to fend of the order and protect us, but it caused you to pass out Gili” Declan began explaining “For that reason the order and I came to a compromise for now. No fighting against each other, but we have to be on their premises until everything is explained. You had apparently fatigue and lack of spiritual pressure, so they had this room available of us both. I have been here with you for the past three days…”.

“But I… Harmonics? What is that? And it still doesn’t explain you sleeping with me or those clothes” Gili stated rather confused. Her head was extremely dizzy because of all the information she was getting in.

“The order’s maid dressed you up rather comfortable. We didn’t know when you would wake up. And don’t worry I did not watch” Declan replied in a very awkward tone of voice “And the order would explain to us what this Harmonics is… as for me sleeping with you… how is the noise Gili?”.

“The noise, I don’t know what you mean…” Gili questioned as she looked puzzled up at her demon friend with confused eyes.

Declan hummed as he let go of her hand and got up from the bed and began walking away. The result was instantly. Voices, information, things she never knew invaded her skull, sending her into a frenzy of an almost splitting headache, and Gili let out a scream of pure distress. She wanted it to stop. She wanted the noise, the voices, to shut up. She wanted it to end… and it did, as Declan wrapped around her arms around her, and everything else stopped. Silence. The quiet. It was a miracle, and Gili let out a relieved sigh. She did gasp for air a couple of times, but soon leaned into Declan’s embrace. It was so peaceful.

“You have been plagued with terrible nightmares Gili. Screams. You told me it was the noise and it drove you crazy. We tried everything, until I got close and you just stopped” Declan explained “The priests believe it is because your body, mind and spiritual power has not yet settled in you, and since you and I are opposites, my demon signature cancels out the noises, until this power is settled…”.

“Declan… I am scared… this is all too much. I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know what to do. I am scared!” Gili whispered scaredy.

Her head were resting on Declan’s chest now. The demon boy was saying sweet nothingness in her ear to sooth everything, and for a while they just stayed like this. Together. Just the two of them.

“Oh, so it finally happened” A voice then suddenly said, which made Gili jerk surprisingly, and Declan hiss in a very angry growling tone.

At the other end of the room, at the now opened door to the room, was Kite Tenjo standing, almost leaning at the door frame and he was sending an almost intense glare. Or at least to Declan. When his gaze met with Gili’s they softened, before he made a tiny bow.

“I am pleased you are awake my lady. We have all been waiting for you to wake up” Kite then said “Aura did foresee this and therefore I am here to bring you to the high priestess office. There everything will be explained”.

“Yeah put a sock in it Kite” Declan hissed “If your so-called oracle has foreseen this events, you would not have pestered me over the course of the last three days”.

“I merely wanted to see how she was doing” Kite mused fiercely back. Interestingly he still stayed as the door frame and didn’t get closer “There is nothing wrong with that. She might hold a cure to my brother. Besides, I did volunteer to get you two as soon as she woke up. I even brought you clothes suited by a priest. So, get to it!”.

Clothes got tossed, and amazingly hit the bed still folded nicely together. The actions had Gili completely embarrassed, knowing she might have to change in front of two males. An action that also made Declan growl even fiercely.

“Out! And don’t you dare get in here! Gili and I will leave when we are ready, and not a minute later!” He yelled in a threatening tone, that did in fact make Kite leave the room in an extremely fast pace. The door slamming shut behind him.

“That good for nothing brat. His interactions with you left his sense of self lacking and until he picked the pieces of that together, he is a pain in the ass!” Declan sneered as he let go of Gili and began leaving the bed “I will leave you alone to change…”. Gili’s hand grabbed around Declan’s though and pulled him back towards the bed.

“Declan, the noise. You can’t leave me but…” Gili turned her face away from her. Letting Declan see her change stirred up all sorts of feeling.

“Fine… but I will not watch. I do have some decency” Declan mused thoughtful “I know. Sit at one side of the bed. I will sit at the other. Back to back. When the noises get too loud, you can lean at my back”.

Gili nodded eagerly and in a weird, complicated situation, Gili never changed like that, Gili got dressed in the clothes given to her. Soon she was dressed in white pants, and a white t-shirt. A blue waist sash was wrapped around her midsection along with a blue cape. Gili felt she looked ridiculous when she later looked into the mirror in front her with Declan by her side, but Declan found her extremely beautiful. A compliment that of course had her blushing embarrassingly, and soon they left the room, guided by Kite towards the high priestess office.

“Well I guess everyone is attended” The high priestess Alexis greeted as Gili and Declan along with Kite entered the office a bit later.

Gili looked around at the weird group gathered here. To be honest Gili and Declan had not been the last to enter this place. They had been waiting for quite some time until Yuto surprisingly entered, while bickering with his partner Shay. If Gili remembered Shay refused to let Yuto out of his sight until he had gotten some answers. Yuto clearly didn’t want him here, and after a fight back and fought, with Declan soon entering the fight shouting “You” at Yuto, the high priest had enough, and made quick process with this whole situation. Gili was amazed by this woman’s authority and made a mental note not to get on her bad side. Besides them, Aster Phoenix was present, along with Kite of course and a short red-haired girl, who was holding a crystal ball, and introduced herself to Gili as Aura, the oracle of the order. She had apparently been waiting a very long time for Gili’s arrival.

“I know you all have answers, and considering the circumstances of certain events, with the now descendant of the holy mother, I believe the time is now” Alexis replied and made a tiny break for dramatic effect. Either that or because she didn’t know how to continue her speech. Gili guessed the second since she never continued.

“What is the power of Harmonics?!” Declan then asked fiercely.

“Who is the holy mother?!” Yuto had shouted at the same time, making both Declan and Yuto stare at each other with fierce eyes. Both wanting their question answered first. All which made Alexis sigh deeply.

“Harmonics is a name the holy mother gave her powers” Aura then said and smiled “In the ancient scriptures the holy mother used that power to qualm the world, who was tossed into chaos by demons and rotten humans alike. By fate she was bounded by a powerful demon, who protected her and was her opposite, to keep her power in check. Together they created peace. Just like you Gili and Declan. The power of harmonics are prophecies to awaken when the world is in desperate need of it”.

“It is also stated that the one holding the power of harmonics is destined to hold the worlds fate at their hands” Aster then continued and send Gili a little smile “No pressure or anything”.

At that Gili of course gulped and clenched around Declan’s hand in order to reassure her. She didn’t get disappointed as Declan caressed Gili’s hand seconds later. She knew that whatever happened, he would be there for her.

“But what about the holy mother, who was she?” Yuto asked once again.

“Well she is this order’s founder for one thing” Aster began slowly “But a lot about her are left in the mystery. Some say her bounded partner is the now ruling demon king himself, but no one knows for sure. Only her name remained. Ray…”.

“Wait what?!” Declan uttered rather shocked as he took some steps back “But that’s… that the name of the angel, who bound Gili and I with a celestial contract…”.

“WHAT?!”. That was the reason everyone was having, and it made Gili rather dizzy. So much in fact that she let go of Declan’s hand to cover her ears because of the screaming. As she did, something came to mind.

“But I don’t understand, even from beyond the grave the holy mother…” Aster uttered then rather shocked. Alexis were staring in awe as well. Only Aura was chuckling knowingly in the background.

“Are you saying Ray the holy mother helped you two together?” Yuto questioned rather puzzled as well, which made Declan nod in agreement. Yuto hissed annoyed as he clenched his fists “I… I went to the order for answers about the holy mother, and then you are saying the order itself, do not know about their own founder. No wonder this place is corrupted. Maybe they are not even following her teachings…”.

“They are” Gili then suddenly said “I know what happened. I know who your holy mother is. I can give you the answers you seek Yuto”.

Silence uttered all around them as they were literally staring down Gili. She could not explain why she knew. She just did. It was like the information poured into her.

“500 years ago, when chaos was all around us, even here, the realm of angels, and the demon realms, there was two individuals who decided to change their ill fate” Gili continued without caring about anyone in this room “Those two were the now known demon king known by the name of Zarc and the soon to be holy mother named Ray. Ray Akaba. This is their story…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: And cut. This chapter was getting way to long. But that said I knew it was going to be two parts before I even started writing so lucky you readers. However, when I post the next chapter, I might suggest bringing tissues. It is a tearjerker. Or so I hope. But what do you all think of this chapter? And the bit fluffy moments with Declan and Gili. Hope they are fluffy. What is your thought of the story so far? Would like feedback. Please comment on what you think.


	21. The story of the past part 2.

_“You are my queen Ray. Together we will rule these worlds”._

_“And I told you time and time again, I do not wish to rule”._

_“Fine! I rule but at least satisfy me by staying by my side. I love you”._

_“Of course. I love you too. Let’s stay together. Forever and always”._

_“Yes, Always!”._

Declan were staring in disbelief as the last name of the holy mother got revealed.

“Wait Akaba, but that is my last name” he then uttered and looked at Gili with perplex eyes “Are you saying this Ray and I are related? My father never said…”.

“That is because he is a demon now” Yuto mused slowly and sighed deeply. His eyes flickered to Shay before continuing “My father told me about the Akaba line and how it brought him great joy once. For that reason, the Akaba line has been kept solid and secure. They even became a clan over the years and were the first my father decided to become nobles in his regime. That is also the reason for why he chooses you Declan for a seat at the inner circle”. Declan were staring in disbelief at Yuto.

“Are… are you saying my father is a… Satan soul?” he then asked.

He couldn’t quite believe it. Satan souls were demons, who once were humans and have had a contract with a demon. As that contract ended, the demon took his prize, the soul of the contractor, and if he saw any worth, he revived it as a demon servant or…

“Yes, that is exactly what he is” Yuto replied “Father made him out a scattered and injured soul… something he is very proud of. I just never understood why…”.

“That is because of Ray herself” Gili mused out. Declan could see her rub her temples for a bit before she continued “They were contracted. The first ever celestial contract. Zarc had no choice but to obey…”.

_“Please, I beg you. Save my father. I cannot live without him in this world. Please just bring him back. I beg you!”._

_“As you wish!”._

“… but his body was damaged beyond repair, so he revived him as a demon instead. Together they all ventured into the world…” Gili ended, or Declan believed that was it. His beloved Gili didn’t look so good, pale as she was, but then again, she must be quite hungry considering she hasn’t eaten for three whole days.

“This is all quite fascinating” Alexis mused with a smile “Ray, our holy mother was one special woman. That is why we honor her so much”.

“Agreed” Aster mused with a smile “Even from beyond the grave…”.

“Yuto!” Shay then suddenly shouted and got everyone’s attention. Shay were glaring at Yuto now. “Are you saying… are you admitting that you are that bastard’s son? The demon kings. Are you a demon?!”.

Silence uttered all around them as people were waiting for Yuto’s answer. Declan snort inside. Had those humans not even picked up on that yet? This would be interesting.

“Yes. I am Yuto Haouryu. The second prince of the demon king. Zarc is my father…” Declan was sure he was going to say something more, but Shay wouldn’t let him.

He had grabbed Yuto in the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, so they were in height with their eyes. The anger who was radiating from Shay at this moment, Declan was sure it was worthy food for Sorano. It was clear that Yuto was letting him grab him like this. If he really wanted to, he could escape easily.

“You traitor! You were a demon all this time and you never told me!” Shay then hissed “We spent time together. We, we… Ahr I feel so betrayed Yuto!”.

“I am sorry Shay. I tried to tell you many times, but I just couldn’t. I know your hatred for demons, because they took away your sister and made your life hell” Yuto tried defending “Just know that I value our friendship and our friends. Allen, Saya and most of all you Shay. I never intended to hurt you…”.

“Well you did a great job by not telling me the truth!” Shay sneered and dropped Yuto to the floor like he was a ragdoll “I don’t need to stay and take this. I am out of here”. Then Shay turned around on the hell and left the office in pure rage.

“Shay! Shay wait!” Yuto uttered and got up.

He would surely have followed his former friend, had it not been for Kite, who had placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. A sign that he should leave Shay for the time being. Declan hummed at that. Now that he thought about it, Kite hadn’t said a word since this whole meeting started. What was all that about?

“I am sorry high priestess, high priest. I know I didn’t live up to your expectations as apprentice” Yuto then said and got up from the floor “I used you all for my own benefit and that I want to apologize for. My father told me about her months ago. About the holy mother and founder named Ray. I just needed to see it for myself. I needed to know who Ray Akaba is. That is the reason I infiltrated the order, but since you know barely anything about her, I have wasted my time…”. Declan could see how Yuto bowed respectfully and were about to leave when…

“She is your mother isn’t she Yuto?” Alexis then suddenly said which made Yuto freeze instantly. Declan could hear her chuckle a little.

“We already knew before you became an apprentice” Aster continued and smirked knowingly “A demon can’t truly hide their signature. Just as an exorcist can’t hide their light from a demon. You were radiating with demonic energies…”.

“Then why… then why accept me as an apprentice? I don’t understand…” Yuto began. He looked extremely shocked as he turned towards them all.

“You might say this meeting was all a test” Kite then said and smirked as well “For you and for the descendant of Ray. We wanted to see if you were truly the one you pretended to be. Father phoenix and sister Rhodes filled me in”.

“A test? Does that mean you have information about Ray Akaba and the harmonics?” Declan then questioned suspiciously. At that Alexis nodded and pulled out a notebook from her top drawer in her desk. Declan did notice the faint blue light she used to open it with, meaning not anyone unholy could access it.

“This notebook is written by the holy mother herself. But beware that the notebook is written with her own spiritual power. It will only reveal what She wants you to know. Any other information just doesn’t want to reveal itself to the one holding it” Alexis replied and surprisingly handed it to Declan of all people.

Declan were staring confused as her actions, but in the end his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the book and it instantly bluffed over to a certain particular page.

“What does it say?” Gili questioned puzzled as her arm touched his shoulder.

“Well let’s see” Declan mused as he began reading the blue script letters in the book.

_“To my dear notebook, and to everyone who is reading this._

_My name is Ray Akaba and I the owner of this book._

_I am here to tell you about a tale between I and a certain demon who I hold strong feelings towards. If you are reading this, you yourself I’m sure, is familiar with such feelings, and I only can encourage to treasure it. Love is important in this world. It can band chaos and create peace. At least that is the case with me. Sure, I got bound by fate to a demon, that started out as rotten as they can get. Or that was at least my first expression of him. He named himself Zarc, and only I know his true name, which I guessed and managed to establish a celestial contract with. We didn’t exactly start of great. He killed my father. It was the old man’s fault for summoning a demon really, but that said, Zarc didn’t had to maim him to pieces, so it was impossible to revive him as human. However, over time I got to know him better. As Zarc, whose dream was to become demon king and rule over the demon realm. At first, I thought he was crazy and only wanted power, but I soon realized that the demon realm was in as much chaos as the human one. In their world only the strongest survived. Kill or be killed really. It was a world for survival and we humans were the sort of sport for them. Before I knew it, Zarc’s dream of a utopia of peace also became my dream, and my powers of Harmonics got awaken. I soon discovered I could qualm the fighting between everyone and everything. Humans and demon’s alike. But it has two major costs. 1. My light could be dangerous if I influenced humans and demons too much. I can’t tell you how many fanatic people had followed us and wanted a piece of me. Not always in the kindest of ways. I was grateful for Zarc being at my side as he dealt with them. Sure, violence was not always the right action, but I was grateful none the less. 2. The harmonics power only works with a demon or an evil entity by your side and only awakens when there is true love and trust between the human and demon alike. I cannot count on how many times I felt rather vulnerable without Zarc by my side or how much I craved his presence and love. Only my current spiritual powers are available, and for that reason I decided to develop them. I got so good, that soon people wanted me to teach them and before I knew it the celestial order got created. It was a collaboration between the demons, alias Zarc when he accented his throne, and the order itself. Zarc intended to keep the demons in line, and those he could not, was slayed or send back by the order._

_If you or anyone you know, one day will inherit my powers, I have this advice for you._

_Follow your hearts. Live your life as you see fit and love each other._

_If you follow those advise nothing truly bad can happen._

_That and don’t listening to what others want for you. Them judging you is of no concern._

_Love to you all._

_Ray Akaba._

Declan closed the book as he finished reading out loud. He just couldn’t help it. All this information was just so overwhelming. Now Declan understood Gili and the noise completely. The information he was left with had just shaken him beyond belief. He knew Gili was the same, as she was shaking beside him, and Declan without any care, gave the notebook to Yuto in order to hug and calm down his Gili. Sure, they had gotten answers to a lot of things. That the harmonics only worked with a demon partner by your side, and that Gili’s powers could be dangerous, if exposed to much for a single human. But what they did with this power or how their future would look like, was still blank for them.

“No! No! That cannot be true!” Yuto then shouted as he dropped the notebook and stumbled backwards into the wall, with a shocked expressing. Everyone was looking at him with confusion written in their faces.

“My… my mother is dead…” Yuto then uttered rather shocked.

“So?” Declan questioned “I thought you knew that. She is a human…”.

“I… I know that. But… my father granted her eternal youth because he didn’t want to lose her. She was having as long a life span as he was. It is all in the notebook” Yuto uttered. He looked extremely pale. “My mother left the order 300 years ago, because she was pregnant, with me and my brothers, but… but… it is terrible!”.

“Wait what? If she was partly immortal, how did she die?” Declan questioned rather puzzled. The demon king was after all still around and very much alive.

“I… I… she gave birth to us… she loved her so much” Yuto began as tears fell down his cheeks, like waterfalls “The book, her spiritual pressure continued recording, even at her deathbed, but father… and my mother. They didn’t take into account that demon children, even newborn halflings, is ranking themselves into their own society. She gave birth to all four of us, an impressive feed, and we children sorted ourselves into our own hierarchy. Yuya at the bottom, and Yuri at the top. That is why I am the second ranked prince…but…”. Yuto’s voice were barely a whisper now. He got paler by the minute.

“Yuri went further!” Yuto then screamed out. “Mother was weak after child’s birth and because she couldn’t put herself in respect… He killed her! My own brother!”. Silence uttered as the news sank in. No one was saying anything but Yuto who was sobbing uncontrollable. After a bit he continued.

“My mother knew Yuri killed her, but she doesn’t blame him for it. He was a baby. A demonic baby. And I know for a fact that father put us in place afterwards, or we wouldn’t follow him now” Yuto continued “But I know father… he was devastated. He barely speaks of her. Of our mother and… the way he looks at Yuri, it all makes sense now. Why he cuts him off. Why Yuri no matter what he does to please our father, it is left with resentment. Yuri did speak about that he had found something that was sure to get father’s attention, but… if it is because of this, father would not acknowledge him either. I… I don’t know what to do here… I love my brother and my father… I… I…”.

 _“I want to have an audience with the demon king! It is eminent that I do or one of them will lose their life”_ Gili suddenly spoke as blue energy suddenly rose around her _“But first things first, you, the order need to deal with the tainted darkness that roams these walls. If they don’t it will be certain doom for us all!”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Hu, hu, hu. Talk about bad omen. Especially after that sad story of Ray and Zarc. Or can you call it a story considering the way I wrote it? Lol. Well I like it and that is all that it matters. Anyone who knows what tainted darkness Gili is speaking off? If not, you are gonna be shocked in the next chapter. Mu-hu ha-ha. Please comment on what you think so far.


	22. The plot thickens.

Outside, in the outskirts of the demon realm was a lone purplish dragon flying through the air. His goal was that garden who was sprouting below him. One of the few places where life was actually happening in the underworld and one of the prized possessions to this certain dragon. With quick flap of his wings he landed gracefully in the garden, where he greeted by some strange looking plants who easily surrounded him, as their green leaves were stroking the dragon’s scale.

“Easy, easy, I got enough food for everyone” the dragon replied with a tiny smile as the ball at the edge of his long slithering tail glowed, creating a light, who in some way could be seen as sunlight, and bathed the small creatures in it.

The plants were jumping up and down rather cheerfully before they all assembled in a line in front of the dragon. All which made the dragon chuckle.

“You are all learning so fast…” The dragon mused “Look at you Flytrap. Is it me and or has your mouth grown bigger? The same to you Cordyceps. Your leaves are glowing. You are all growing up so fast. Only makes me sad to harvest you soon. But only almost. Your daddy needs you for food and medical uses. Yes, I do, yes I do…”.

The plants of course lit up, even more than before, knowing they could be of use to the dragon, and it was not like they were gone for good. They were regrown in an endless circle of life after all.

“Master Yuri. Master Yuri. I have great news!” a voice then said and interrupted the dragon boy named Yuri. He tsked annoyed as his peace got interrupted and with a quick flick of his wrist, the plants took action and trapped the intruder.

“Ahr master… Master, please, please put me down…”.

“And why should I Dennis? You know this place is holy ground for only me and my brothers” Yuri tsked as he was staring at the orange curly haired boy who was now hanging up in the air, looking down at Yuri.

The Predaplants as he had named the species of his plants, had grabbed around the boy’s feet and made him dangle with the head downwards to the ground.

“Well yes of course Master Yuri, but I thought you would make an exception…”.

“I never make any exceptions! I thought I taught you that lessen last week, when I hanged you over that boiling fire for three days” Yuri mused out in a cold tone.

“Ah yes, that was hot indeed. Not my favorite hangout. That is for sure” Dennis mused slowly “But, you ordered me to tell you as soon as I got any news…”.

Yuri hummed at that. He didn’t like Dennis’s tone of disrespect, but that was something he never could get rid of unfortunately. No matter how much he tortured the boy, that was just something he couldn’t get rid of. There was a time where he had rather obedient and learned his lessons, but that changed one day when Dennis met his brother Yuya and became friends. Yuya’s happy entertaining spirit just rubbed off him, and suddenly all was magic and positivity from Dennis. Its annoyed Yuri to no end. He was Yuri’s own personal Satan soul after all, given to him by his father, which was rare gift indeed. His father barely cared about him after all or acknowledged he was existing. He was amazed he was allowed to keep his garden, since he was creating life, and that was looked ill upon by the other demons. Not that he was going to put himself in Yugo’s situation. They were not alike at all. No, he was more refined than letting everyone know he had this place. Besides, Yuya had always been his father’s favorite out of all of them.

“You were having news for me?” Yuri then asked as he shifted into his human form.

Dressed in a purple formal coat with a red cape around his shoulder, to show he was a prince and gray pants was his formal dress code. Not preferable, but Yuri didn’t want his father’s disdain more than usual. Unlike Yuya and Yugo who cared little about their appearance, they were spoiled in Yuri’s opinion, Yuri did pride himself with being the demon king’s son. Even though his father barely cared about him.

“Well prince Yuto has been seen in the human world…” Dennis began and shivered slightly as the flytrap monster began licking its mouth. Its tongue even rubbed at Dennis’s cheek, as he got lowered to the ground.

“So… I already knew he was hiding there. Where else could he have gone? To heaven?” Yuri hissed annoyed. He couldn’t believe his servant was this stupid.

“No… I… there is more Master!” Dennis uttered and hissed in pain as the flytrap pant began biting his hand. It was like he was tasting him… “He apparently joined the order and became an apprentice. That is at least what Lord Leo says…”.

“So, they failed to kill him is that is? Well no matter. As long as that coward stays away from here, I am sure to be the next heir to the throne” Yuri mused confidentially “Unless Father really is desperate enough and put Yuya, who can’t even hurt a fly, or Yugo, that tinker geek, on the throne….”.

“Master, that… that is not all” Dennis tried saying. Half of his arm was swallowed by the plant now “I, Declan Akaba is also in the human world and… please don’t let it eat me Master! I do not taste good!”.

Only to find the plant had indeed swallowed his servant whole. Yuri chuckled darkly at that. He did hear Dennis’s cries of agony in there, as he counted the seconds in which he was in there. Yuri had nothing against Dennis being eaten. He could take his soul and assemble it back if he wanted, that was the reason he couldn’t die. That said, he didn’t want his plant to be tainted by the boy, so after a good minute, he did order the flytrap to release him.

“Ew! I am covered in saliva!” Dennis complained as he was literally drenched in the aid fluent as well as saliva. All which Yuri found hilarious.

“Be glad I didn’t kill you again. Now, tell me about Declan Akaba” he then ordered.

Time skip.

“Master Yuri, welcome back!”.

He was greeted by a blond-haired man with purple eyes who was dressed in a butler outfit. He bowed respectfully “I trust your trip was worthwhile?”. Yuri snort arrogantly as he barely refused to acknowledge the man’s existence. Why were Satan soul’s either so uptight and wanting to please him like crazy or a smiling idiot like Dennis?

“Faker…” Yuri then finally said in a cold tone “Give Dennis a bath. He stinks…”.

“Huh? But Master you were the one making me dirty in the first place” Dennis complained “Tell me that you at least are joining me in that bath. You seem very stressed and drowning me could relieve some ten...”.

Yuri send him a distasteful look. He couldn’t believe he was insinuating this in public.

“Of course, as you wish Master” the man Faker replied and bowed again. Not caring about Dennis’s outbursts. “Anything else?”. Yuri were thoughtful for a second. He was a bit hungry and a cup of tea…

“Yuri you are back!” that was the only warning he got, before a red, heavyweight dragon tackle hugged him to the ground, which only caused the prince to fall on his back rather hard. He was staring into two odd colored eyes now.

“Yuya, get off!” Yuri hissed annoyed as he began nuzzling him like crazy.

“But I… I am lonely!” Yuya whined “And bored. Yuto is not here, Yugo is in the workshop again, and father is busy. I need companionship!”.

“And tackle hugging me to the ground helps?!” Yuri hissed as he pushed the needy affectionate dragon of him “Here is a thought. Go outside and play. Take the Performapals with you or visits Zuzu or Sora…”.

“But… but we barely hang out anymore Yuri!” Yuya whined again “Besides, as soon as I step outside, Iggy assaults me. I am tired of him and his persistence to battle…”.

“I thought you had Gong bodyguarding you…” Yuri mused.

“He is. He is keeping guard outside, but I just know Iggy will be there the second I go outside. He ruined my show last time and scared by Performapals” Yuya complained and finally transformed back into his human form.

Yuri tsked at that. Yuya was an outdoor dragon, who loved to run and perform. Preventing him that and he became the restless, needy mess, he had in front of him.

“Fine, fine. I will lend you one of my Satan souls to keep Iggy Arlo at bey. How does that sound Yuya? You can even pick one?” Yuri then suggested, which made his brother happy. So happy in fact that he hugged him.

“Thank you! Thank you! I already know who is gonna…” Yuya began but then he grimaced in disdain as he looked at Dennis “Ew what are you covered in Dennis?”.

“Hmm slime from a flytrap…” Dennis replied playfully “It is one heck of a show, when you are not the one being eaten… Oh and some acid…”.

“Um okay…” Yuya began “I guess I will take Mr. Faker then… I do have a reputation to live up to…”. At that Faker bowed respectfully and left soon after, leaving Yuri alone with Dennis.

“Guess I have to bathe you myself” Yuri mused as they went towards the royal bathing area with fast steps.

Time skip.

“Master, was that the right decision?” Dennis questioned and burped out soap bubbles, since Yuri earlier had stuffed his mouth with soap because he annoyed him earlier. Sometimes he was amazed Dennis lets him do all this stuff to him without complaining about it to anyone else but Yuri.

“What senseless babble do you have to say now?” Yuri questioned as he leaned with his body into the water. '

They were currently in a tup, that could hold all 4 dragon forms in here at the same time, so it was quite large. Especially since they were both humans right now. Not that Yuri really had granted Dennis any demonic traits.

“Master Yuri. No Yuri, is this rebellion really the right way to go? Listening to Rodger and Leo Akaba in overthrowing your father, is that really the right way to go?” Dennis then asked slowly “I mean Yuto is not here and…”.

“And what you believe my foolish brother won’t return home one day? Or that father wouldn’t get him one of these days? This is the only way!” Yuri hissed as he grabbed Dennis at his scalp and pushed him down under the water for at least a minute.

“No, I…’cough, cough’… I… consider the reproductions!” Dennis managed to say when he finally was up and breathing again “If we succeed, great… but if not, we will all die. His majesty will not spare anyone. That includes you Yuri!”.

“I know. I am expecting it” Yuri hissed “If I win, father will finally recognize my strength. He just has to. If I lose, he will be furious. Yell or scold me. Maybe even kill me. He has to acknowledge my existence. Besides regardless the outcome Leo and Rodger will be sacrificed either ways. Either father kills them, or I do”.

“So, a win-win situation?” Dennis mused “But what about Declan Akaba? As I told you he might have gained a celestial contract. That is at least what Lord Leo says”.

“Yes, but to me that does not matter. Let Leo deal with his rebellious son on his own. They might kill each other. Or not. I don’t care” Yuri mused slowly and chuckled “Let the clan leaders conspire against each other. And if any is foolish enough to point fingers or target me specifically… well then I have you don’t I Dennis?”.

“Yes of course Master Yuri. I will bring you a suitable scapegoat. Do not worry!” Dennis replied cheerfully “And Faker will fight for us. That was the reason we took him years ago. Only your father will be able to stop you…”.

“Good, now be useful and wash my back” Yuri ordered firmly.

“Aye, aye Master” Dennis replied dutifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. To be honest I was unsure on what I should write in this chapter. Sure, my plans were continuing on the part with Gili pointing out the darkness in the order, but… it just didn’t fit yet. Besides, I realized I hadn’t really introduced Yuri into the story. Like the other Yuu boys. The more I thought about it, the more ideas came to mind. Tada! Introducing characters, as well as teasers for the later plot in the stories. Hopefully, something you would look forward to. But what do you think of Yuri in this chapter? Have I done his character justice or not? Please comment on what you think.


	23. The Doktor.

“Okay miss Gili. Focus on the light in front of you and concentrate!” Aura lectured in a firm tone. Gili nodded eagerly, as she did just that. She could feel the warm blue energy tickle at her fingertips. Her hand roamed over the boy hospitalized in bed in front of her as her finger touched his forehead gently.

“That’s right. Keep it steady” Aura advised “Don’t fight it. Let the energies show you want you need to see…”.

“I… I see… I see a house. It is burning in the night” Gili mused “Two boys are running… from a creature…”.

“That is good. You are on the right trail…” Aura said slowly as it was the guiding voice in all this chaos. “What else do you see my lady?”.

“I… it is blurry. The creature is hunting them. The boys. It looks familiar…” Gili mused as pictures flashed through her mind “They are afraid and… no the youngest boy trips and… the creature is… it is horrible! They are getting swallowed…”.

“My lady… Gili! Take a deep breath! Follow my voice and let’s return back” Aura advised in a surprising tone.

She could feel hands on her shoulder, as Gili minutes later awoke, sweat dripping down her forehead. A glass with water was been held towards her, and Gili instantly grabbed it. She felt extremely thirsty.

“What happened? Did she find the cure for Hart?” another voice then said.

“Kite shut it. Let her calm down first” Aura sneered.

Gili groaned as her vision got better and he found herself in a comfortable chair beside the hospital bed and the comatose boy Kite and Aura wanted her to look into. Now she could also see the two people who was with her. Kite standing behind her, a meter or so apart, while Aura was standing in front of her, with a worried expression.

“I… I am… I am okay. I just… need more water” Gili replied slowly as she was holding the empty glass in front of them.

“Sure. Sure. You can have whatever you want… as long as you cure Hart” Kite replied instantly, as he grabbed the glass and rushed over to the sink a bit away from here. Water could be heard running a bit, before Kite did return, with a filled glass. Gili grabbed it and drank greedily from it.

“You went far. Maybe even too far” Aura then mused. “Watching from afar when watching someone’s past is all good and fine, but when we begin to synchronize with our target it can be dangerous. Their memories can become yours and you can be swallowed. It is the same with the future. You cannot judge regardless what you see”.

“I… I think I understand” Gili replied and nodded eagerly “I cannot take sides. I have to stay neutral when they want to show me something. I cannot fight it…”.

“And ground yourself. Sure, this is not harmonics, and your powers are not that developed, but always have something that anchors you, so you can come back” Aura said slowly “I have my crystal ball. You need to find something like that”.

“Declan is my anker” Gili replies right away “He brought me back last time”.

“No that is different” Aura replied and sighed “To harmonics he is your opposite. Your lifeline. Ironically, in his presence, your spiritual power will fluctuate. Just like Harmonics will not work without him. You need an object that keeps you grounded Gili. You need to be independent. You need to be able to function without him too”.

“Without him…?! But we promised we would always be together!” Gili uttered rather scared “You… you said he would come back from this mission”.

“He will. But there will be other missions Gili” Aura replied and smiled a little sad smile “There will be a time when you have to face great danger without him by your side. That was the purpose for this exercise”. ‘

“Wait! A lesson? I thought she was going to help my brother?!” Kite uttered rather pissed “Are you saying you cannot help him at all?”.

“We already know what is wrong with him Kite” Aura replied and sighed “The high priestess didn’t tell you, because we knew how you would react…”.

“And what is that supposed to mean?!” Kite hissed angrily. “You lied to me?!”.

“Your brother will not wake up, because how can he… when he has no soul” Gili said and bit her lip “That night, the creature that your father became… took it. Stored it or maybe even ate it… if you want your brother to wake up, you have to go to the underworld and kill your father. That was a journey they didn’t want to send you on”.

Around the same time.

“You are sure this is the right place?”.

“Of course, I am. Can’t you smell the stench in the air?”.

“I can, but I was hoping I was imagining it”.

“Why? Are you getting sentimental because you had to leave Her behind?”.

“No. Quite the opposite. If he IS in fact the one who did this to my clan, I am not sure I can be rational about this. I am very furious Yuto!”.

Yuto hummed at that, as they both were staring at the door to the lab of the Doktor. A place he never thought he would ever enter again. Especially not along with Declan Akaba of all people. That was a partnership he had never seen coming. However, it was appreciated, and needed. A lot in fact. Yuto had known right away the Doktor was a demon worshipper the moment he meets him that one day at the order. They had both known what each other were but were also having a silent agreement in not telling anyone. They didn’t want to be discovered. Not that the Doktor hadn’t been persistent in getting him to his lap to study up on him. Yuto however knew what that meant. He intended to bind him or control him in some way. If Declan’s info was correct and the Sloth clan was involved, this was a matter for them, as demons, and them alone. The order should not meddle. After all, Yuto instantly knew the Doktor was the darkness Gili mentioned that had infiltrated the order. It couldn’t be anyone else really. Yuto turned towards Declan with a little smile.

“Will you do the honor?” he then asked.

“You bet!” Declan hissed as he kicked in the door with a lot of power.

It opened of course and lead them into a dark room. Darkness was all around them, as the two boys walked in. Their eyes were on everything as they had to be careful. Who knew what was hiding in here? Then light hit and Yuto and Declan both had to cover their eyes for a sec. As they opened their eyes again, a grotesque sight meets them. Tubes filled with creatures, demons actually, were all around them.

“Galaxy eyes!” Declan then hissed as he looked at the demons in there. “Rise falcon! They are all here. The missing demons from the pride clan…”.

His hands were clenched in anger and Yuto couldn’t blame him. If this was any of his friends or brothers, he would already have attacked the tubes himself.

“Very astute, but then again, it would be rather offensive if a clan noble such as yourself, don’t know the name of your subjects” A voice then suddenly said and out of the shadows, came an elderly man, dressed in a dark lap rope. He was smirking rather evilly as he greeted the two boys.

“Declan Akaba and Yuto Haouryu. I knew you two would visit my humble abode sooner or later” The man greeted with a mocking bow “After the high priest brought you Declan here, I knew it would only be a matter of time. So sorry to say that I don’t have anything to give you. I forgot to buy any suitable snacks…”.

“Cut the crap. We are not here for a friendly visit!” Yuto hissed “We are here to stop you dear Doktor before you turn the order into your own personal army. Knowing your so-called master Jean Michel roger, that is exactly what he wants. After all that man is too lazy of a coward to fight his own battles!”.

“Ah so you already know hu? How our plans for the rebellion works and how we intend to use the exorcists to strike against your father Yuto. I am impressed” The Doktor said and chuckled darkly. He turned his attention to Declan “It does surprise me however that you Declan, son of Leo Akaba would go against your own father and even join with the humans. Talk about the shame you bring him…”.

“He is the one bringing the pride clan shame!” Declan hissed “He sold out our own members in order to be part of this agreement. He makes me sick!”. ‘

“He-he, teenagers! I told my master and lord Leo to keep a leach on you. Children can be so difficult in this age” The Doktor said and grinned again “No matter. I can easily make up for this, by remedy his errors. So sorry my lords, but you will not leave this chamber ever again. At least not by your free will!”.

“I will see you try!” Declan hissed as he began changing into what looked like his fire form. Red and dark colored armor emerged around him, as the heat rose up quite a bit in the room. Declan had not been kidding when he said he was furious.

“Release the demons you have captured, and I might let you live”.

“Oh, by my dear boy I already have” The Doktor suddenly said as he cackled evilly. “You are already mine!”.

Before Yuto could say or do a thing a hexagram began glowing around them. They hadn’t realized that they had been standing on this all this time. Chains began wrapping around their body instantly.

“No! NO!” Declan hissed fiercely as he fought the chains “This is nothing! I can easily break out of this. They are nothing compared to Gili’s”.

“Oh, your little contractor girl? Hmm she could easily be mine too. You have a celestial contract yes?” The Doktor said and were thoughtful for a while. Then his lips went up into a diabolic smile “If I torture her with excessive pain, I am sure she will reveal me your true name Declan”.

“Don’t you dare!” Declan hissed as he once again was fighting the chains.

“Ah, so it is true. This hexagram cannot bind us. Only hold us” Yuto said rather analytical “You don’t have the skills to get us under your control. You need our true names for that”. At that, the Doktor chuckled darkly.

“Yes, you are both exceptional demons. I would be a fool not to underestimate your strength” he then replied and flicked with his wrist. A small animal, not bigger than his little finger, rushed out from his sleeve “That said, I could also influence you with my sweet parasite children, made from my familiar, Parasite Queen”.

A giant demonic insect monster appeared, that made Yuto almost gawk. But only almost. Insect creatures were just not his thing. However, familiars were usually coming from the Sloth clan. If they hadn’t known Rodger was involved, they knew now.

“All it takes is for this little sweet creature to enter your brain, and Tada! Even the strongest demon will break to my will” the Doktor replied fiendishly “Care for a demonstration gentleman?”. Declan hissed angrily.

“How many of the order members have you inflicted with this method?” he then asked, “You dare touch a hair on my Gili with that thing”.

“Oh a few. Of course, not your friends my dear Yuto, but they might be in the future, now that you are out of the way. I did recently infest Kite Tenjo but for some weird reason, it doesn’t work any longer”.

“Oh, that is too bad” Yuto suddenly said and chuckled “You will never ever get a chance again”. He turned his head towards Declan “When you can feel your limbs again, duck!”.

Declan never managed to ask what Yuto meant by that, but suddenly he was free, holding his black sword, as he slashed through the air, and suddenly he could feel his limbs and were free from the chains. Declan remembered Yuto’s warning as he managed to duck, just before a blast of pure energy flew past him and hit the Doktor.

“Ah I don’t understand, Parasite Queen! Why are you… attacking me?!” The Doktor uttered rather shocked as everything suddenly changed around them. They were no longer captured in the hexagram, and for some weird reason the parasite queen was on their side? But wasn’t she just at his side?

“Loyalty is a fractal thing Doc. Especially, between demon and master” Yuto lectured as he began walking over to the injured doctor. Blood was already show from the injury at his right shoulder. His blade was soon at his neck. “If we can, we will break free and kill the one binding us. It is the same with your parasite queen. I freed her months ago. The day we met for the first time. She recognized her true master. Me! and we came to an agreement. She pretended to be yours until the day I would return and slay you. You didn’t really think I would waltz in here without a plan Doc. You insult me and the royal family!”.

“But I… I was sure my queen was right behind me and where did all my parasites go? I don’t understand it!” The Doktor uttered in pure disbelief.

“I am Yuto Haouryu. Son of the demon king and the holy mother herself. We all four hold special powers. Yuya can win over anyone with his entertainment style, although that power is not so refined. Like our mother can with Harmonics. Yugo is a tinker. He has her curiosity in everything from all three realms, and Yuri has the light she holds for all living. As for me, I can create illusions. The power that pollutes minds and sees things there are not there”.

Declan’s eyes widened in horror. That was rather terrifying to say the least. He never knew the royal family holds this kind of power. It made him gulp a little.

“Please have mercy. I will serve you for now on!” The Doktor begged.

“Yeah like I have any need for depraved man like you!” Yuto hissed as he stabbed the sword in the man’s neck and let him bleed out on the floor. Just like that.

“Let’s free your clan members, so we can get back to our loved ones” Yuto then stated which made Declan instantly nod. He didn’t want to piss Yuto off more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Is it weird for me to say that Yuto scares me? That and he clearly didn’t break a sweat in killing the doctor here. He also had hold back in his battle with Declan in the past. That is for sure. But what do you think about this chapter? Is Yuto in character? Please comment on what you think. As for the next chapter. Let’s just say we have a family visit.


	24. The father.

“Are you really sure we can’t do anything else for you two?” Aster questioned as he along with an entourage followed Gili and Declan to the main port of the headquarter.

That consisted of Kite, Aura and surprisingly Saya Sasayama, which Gili felt was weird since she had barely spoken to the girl. However, for whatever reason they all wanted to send her off regardless.

“I am sure” Gili replied as she bowed respectfully to them all “Sure, your offer to train here does sound interesting, but I… I am only 16. I want to live a simpler life and finish school. That is what my mother wanted before… she passed away”.

“And I will protect her” Declan replied dutifully as his eyes locked with Kite’s “We don’t need anyone else! We are strong enough on our own!”.

“Yes, yes we get it. She is yours Declan Akaba” Aster said and sighed “We got that message when Harmonics got activated. We will not send you back. I promise”.

“But our offer always stands lady Gili” Aura replied with a smile “Even if it is 10 years for now, or perhaps 300. You will always be welcome here”.

“Wait what? 300? My life span should be ended by then?” Gili questioned confused.

“Don’t worry about it” Declan then suddenly reassured as his hand intervened with hers “This oracle has a crazy sense of humor”.

“Eh? You got me Declan Akaba. It was a joke” Aura said and chuckled mysteriously “Just remember to keep it in your pants or you might make her pregnant…”.

“Hu?!” Gili uttered rather shocked and turned completely red by that thought alone.

“Shut it! I warn you!” Declan then uttered as he turned around on the heel and left, and as he did, Gili had to follow him because their hands was entwined. However, she was sure she could see the tiniest blush on his face as he had turned around.

“Declan? Declan? Can I ask you something?” Gili asked as they were walking in nature towards Paradise city and their home. That thought alone made her shiver.

“Of course. Ask away my Gili” Declan answered as he stopped up and looked at her.

“Okay” Gili mused as she took in a deep breath “What is going to happen when we get home? To my place I mean?”.

“Um I thought that was easy. We go back to the life we had before all this happened” Declan replied rather confused “You did want a simpler life, right?”.

“Yes of course!” Gili uttered right away. She then bit her lip “But… that was not what I meant Declan. I… I meant… what is going to happen between us when we get home? I… you confessed, and I did and… I need to know what that means”.

As she had said those words, she could see Declan’s eyes fluctuate between her and the road ahead. He was clearly making up his mind in order to give her the right answer.

“Well, what do you want that happens Gili?” He then asked “You are the contractor. You have the power over me. Not that it matters to me. I would toss away that freedom to be able to be with you in a heartbeat, but it is you who holds the key to the chains. You decide what I am to you”.

“Even if that means… we should just stay friends?” Gili questioned slowly.

“Even if stayed friends forever. I promise” Declan reassured “We are contracted. You can degrade me to a demon servant for all I care. Just let me be with you…”.

“Then… then you are my boyfriend for now on” Gili interrupted with, making Declan stare at her in disbelief. She continued “But we are talking this slow. Very, very slow. You are a demon and… temptation is one of your powers”.

“How lustful do you think I am? That Oracle doomed my reputation!”.

Declan’s responds came as a surprise to her, but then he laughed and before she knew it, she was in his arms. His warm hands were at her back, as he suddenly lifted her up and swung her around in his embrace.

“Oh, this is the happiest time of my life Gili” Declan replied as pure happiness were sprouting out from him “Oh I could kiss you, if it wasn’t for me sucking out your soul. But know, I couldn’t be more grateful in meeting you”.

“Oh, then what about something similar as a kiss? To celebrate I am your girlfriend?” Gili questioned as her arms wrapped around Declan’s neck minutes later.

“Oh, you understand me so perfectly well. I really don’t deserve you” Declan mused as one hand were running through her blue locks, while the other was carrying her. His hand ran down her neck and on this particular mark he had left her. “This might not be a great deal to you, but in the demon realm it is. This might hurt a tiny bit…”.

“Are you going to mark me for real this time?” Gili asked, as she could see Declan’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

His gaze then lit up in a little smile, as his teeth sank into the soft flesh on her neck, where he left the clan mark last time. There was pain, but also a burning sensations, who Gili realized was Declan’s affections for her. As soon as he pulled back, her lips kissed his right cheek to show the same appreciation.

“Now it is official. Gili, you are my mate. Forever and ever. I love you” Declan then said. Their foreheads met together for a sec before he began putting her down.

“No, don’t put me down. Carry me. Be a demon and carry me home” she ordered.

“As my beauty commands” Declan replied before he changed into his wind form, and before he was running through the landscape with great speed. It was like they were flying and Gili couldn’t be happier.

Time skip.

Gili knew something was wrong the minute they entered her grounds minutes later. As demon Declan was fast, faster than she had expected, which left her in some kind of rush or daze per say. However, she would never chance that. She was so happy that she was finally together with her beloved Declan forever. That feeling however change the minute they entered the ground, and by the growling sounds Declan was making, he could feel it too. Gili was not sure if it was the short training at the Order or if it was the because of the Harmonics, but something was clearly wrong here.

“Gili, hide behind me!” Declan advised after he put her down. After all, whatever awaited them, Declan needed to concentrate.

“Is it a demon?” Gili then asked, as they began walking towards their house.

“Maybe. If it is, it smells like more than one” Declan replied fiercely. “I do not like this at all”.

Gili could only agree with him. Especially, when they reached the house and saw the damage done to it. Gili could only stare in horror as her home were suddenly in ruins. Sure, the building was still standing, but the front door was smashed to pieces, and so was all the windows. Gili was even sure there was several holes in the ceiling. This was vandalism for sure.

“Who could have done this?!” Gili uttered rather horrified. Declan growled angrily.

“Someone who didn’t want us stay” Declan replied firmly “Isn’t that right? Father?!”.

“You could say that my son, but then again why would you settle for such a runt down place when we have a mansion at home” a voice then said as this man, bold as he was, entered through the now open entrance.

Dressed in a purple get up, who could be seen as a military clothes while having a red flapping cape behind him, made Gili shutter slightly, because this man, this demon, didn’t look happy.

“Wealth isn’t everything father” Declan hissed back as his right hand were holding Gili’s even though he was still hiding and shielding her with his body. “Or are you claiming that you and my mother aren’t in a love filled relationship…”.

“Oh, Declan you a so naïve. So young to understand this world and its temptations” the man replied as he sighed deeply “Your mother was pretty and let’s leave it at that. I wanted an heir, and she provided. It was something we both agreed on…”.

“So? What has that to do with anything father? Why are you here? Why destroy my contractor’s home?” Declan sneered defensively.

“I am here to bring you home my son” his father responded. Like that's reason enough. Declan hissed furiously back at him.

“And, what if I don’t want to come home?!” he then yelled back “I am not your dog on a leach any longer father. For once in my life I am truly happy…!”.

“Because of her?!” the man questioned as a finger got pointed at Gili “That is right. I can see her. Your little contractor you are trying to hide from me Declan. Do you know what shame you brought down upon the clan by fraternizing with a human?”.

“Oh, like you are the one to talk Father. You were once a human yourself!” Declan spit out in a cold tone. Gili could see how the man’s eyes widened at those news. “Yeah I know everything! The order filled me in. You are a Satan soul of Zarc the demon king himself. He fell in love with Ray, your daughter and you were reborn as a demon. Is that why you work together with Roger in overthrowing the king?”.

“The order you say. Are you saying your little sweetheart is the next in line to hold the harmonics? That changes everything” His father replied in a rather calm tone.

It was like the accusations Declan tossed at him, had no importance. He flicked with his fingers, and as he did, they were suddenly surrounded. By very creepy and clearly dangerous demons. Gili shivered slightly as she squeezed Declan’s hand. They were clearly outnumbered. Not that Gili didn’t believe they would win. Her Declan could beat everyone. Even his own father if he wanted to.

“Gili listen to me very carefully okay, because I will not be able to repeat it” Declan then suddenly said as he let go of his hand. He had transformed into a water form, as a water barrier appeared around them, protecting them for now from the demons.

“You have to run Gili. You have to run and never stop” Declan advised in a firm tone “Run and don’t look back. Run to Bootleg and ask Crow to contact Sorano. It is important that you do. If they or Sorano asks, tell them I am cashing in the debt he has to me by protecting you from now on. Tell him the rumors about my father is true and that I am unable to escape him”, Gili’s eyes widened in pure horror by that.

“But Declan I don’t understand. Why? You are the strongest demons I know” she then said. She felt really confused.

“There is one man, one demon I cannot fight. I believe it is so with all demon children. Either that or my father is just overly cruel. Never before questioned it” Declan said. He sounded so sad all of the sudden “But we or in this case I, cannot fight my father. He holds my true name. You know…”.

He never finished the sentence as he suddenly were hissing in pure agony. Before her eyes, the armor on his body began to scatter and the barrier got less and less visible.

“RUN GILI. RUN AND NEVER COME BACK!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Wow things are getting seriously intense here. Of course, Leo is a jerk ass right from the get go. Ruining Gili’s home because he just can. He is not getting the best father award. That’s for sure. That said, the first start of the chapter I did found cute. Gili and Declan are finally officially a couple, but then Leo had to ruin it all. Literally. I just hope she will survive and manage to get to Bootleg before it is too late. Oh, and if you were questioning why Gili didn’t use the harmonics instead… well she could, but Declan knows his father’s nature and Harmonics the best. He was with Ray and Zarc in the past. He might have used Declan against Gili or something around the lines. That said this is the first act of the halloween series. Got longer than I thought and yeah the second act is beginning. which will be posted in another book in the series the next year of halloween hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> A,N: Yay first piece of the story. I know it is short but trying to make novellas chapter this time. Meaning small chapters but updating very frequently. Hopefully, every day. But since I am kinda new to this, I make no promises. That said, I will only work on this story for now. My boyfriend says I am overworking myself with all the stories I am having and yeah, he might be right. After this story I will finish Zexal and then no clue. Hope you are ok with that. As for the next chapter, a lot more action happens. I can even promise Declan will show in the next chapter. Hope that interest you. Please comment what you think.


End file.
